


Hamilton Prompts I

by hamburr_fangirl



Series: Hamilton Prompts [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alexander Hamilton Has a Lisp, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bottom Aaron Burr, Boyfriends, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Depression, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, George Washington is a Dad, Grief/Mourning, Hercules Is Confused, Hospitals, Implied Character Death, Implied Misgendering, Implied Murder, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lafayette's Weird, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Polyamory, Poor Aaron Burr, Sad Ending, Self Confidence Issues, Sleepy Cuddles, Slurs, Thomas Jefferson Needs A Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toothpaste Accidents, Trans Aaron Burr, Transphobia, Trigger Warnings, Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 200
Words: 73,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/pseuds/hamburr_fangirl
Summary: Just a bunch of Hamilton drabbles. Enjoy!





	1. Requests [Closed]

Requests are closed! I have no more room to write anymore. If you comment a request on this book, it will appear in Hamilton Prompts II.

Warnings:

This book contains  **MATURE**   **CONTENT**. Each oneshot with mature content will have a warning (NSFW) at the beginning.

This book contains  **SENSITIVE CONTENT**  such as suicide, self-harm, thoughts of suicide or self-harm, physical and mental abuse both within family and romantic relationships and panic/anxiety attacks. If you are triggered by any of these things, please proceed with caution.

I hope you enjoy my drabbles!


	2. French Braid [Burrfayette]

It was a peaceful day. The weather was lovely, the sun was out, no cloud in sight, children were playing outside and the grass was a perfect lush green, ideal for sitting.

So of course, Aaron spent the day inside working on his computer.

He sat at his desk with squinted eyes as he stared at the tiny text that appeared in front of him. He'd been working for almost five hours straight and he was beginning to develop a migraine.

Across the room his boyfriend Lafayette lay spread out on their sofa, texting on his phone. Every so often he'd look up and glance at his lover, brows furrowed. While he knew Aaron's job was important, he didn't like watching him work himself into a frenzy.

"Aaron." He called gently, but the man in question didn't even acknowledge him. Lafayette's frowned deepened and he tossed his phone aside, sending a brief text to Hercules that he had to go.

He stood up and walked over to his lover. He stood behind him for a moment, waiting to see if Aaron would realize he was directly behind him, but Aaron's typing didn't cease. Lafayette let out a small huff before placing his hands on Aaron's shoulders, gently massaging them.

"Laf!" Aaron startled, jumping slightly under his hands. "You startled me."

Aaron looked up just in time to be captured in a gentle kiss. "L-Lafayette..." he mumbled between kisses.

"Mon cher, take a break." Lafayette murmured, leaning his head against Aaron who sighed tiredly.

"I wish I could. But I've got a deadline coming up and I'm nowhere near finished and honestly, I don't want to give Washington any more reason to hate me." Aaron rambled, cut off with another kiss.

"Let us go outside. It is a magnificent day." Lafayette said, stroking Aaron's cheek. Aaron shook his head.

"I can't Laf. Later." He promised before turning away and returning to his work. Lafayette grumbled, walking back to the couch and picking up his phone.

TheFrenchiestFry:  
Help me! Aaron will not leave his work!!!

GayTurtleBoi:  
Have you bribed him?

TheFrenchiestFry:  
Non! Of course not. Aaron won't listen to that.

SewingSomePants:  
Unplug the computer?

TheFrenchiestFry:  
If I did that, Aaron would not speak with me for weeks.

Non-Stop_Gay:  
Dude, bribe him with your hair.

SewingSomePants:  
What

GayTurtleBoi:  
Waht

TheFrenchiestFry:  
???

Non-Stop_Gay:  
Aaron loves your hair man. Say he can like I dunno, braid it or some shit.

TheFrenchiestFry:  
I will attempt this.

SewingSomePants:  
Good luck

GayTurtleBoi:  
Ditto

Non-Stop_Gay:  
Tell Aaron that we're working a case together!

SewingSomePants:  
Why can't you tell him yourself?

Non-Stop_Gay:  
He blocked me. ;-;

GayTurtleBoi:  
Ha! Get reckt!

Lafayette turned his phone off once more, staring at Aaron for a couple minutes. He finally stood up and walked over. He flung his arms around the shorter male and buried his face in Aaron's neck.

"Laf..." Aaron said, warning in his tone.

"Aaron, you need to take a break," Lafayette said, placing gentle kisses on Aaron's neck. He grinned slightly when he felt a small shiver go down Aaron's spine and how he tilted his head just so to give Lafayette more access to his neck.

"Fifteen minutes." Lafayette bargained. "And you can do whatever you want with my hair."

Aaron froze. He'd never gave any hint about just how much he loved Lafayette's hair. He'd only ever told,

"Alexander." He groaned. Lafayette giggled, nibbling on Aaron's neck.

"That's right mon cher." He said. "Come, let's go outside. It is so beautiful."

Aaron groaned, but pushed away from his desk. "Fine." He conceded.

Lafayette let out a small cheer. He grabbed Aaron's hand and pulled him out of the chair, dragging him towards their backdoor. They got outside and Lafayette smiled brightly at the warmth on his face while Aaron squinted from the brightness.

"Why did I agree to this?" He grumbled, crossing his arms like a child. Lafayette rolled his eyes before entwining their fingers together. He led Aaron over to an oak tree before plopping down, dragging Aaron with him, who gave a startled cry.

"Give me a warning next time," Aaron said glaring playfully at Lafayette. "Turn around."

Lafayette blinked in surprise but complied. A shudder went down his spine as Aaron threaded his fingers through his curly hair. Purrs started to come out as Aaron pushed all his hair back.

"What are you-"

"Hush. Stay still." Aaron quickly shushed him and continued with whatever he was doing. Whatever it was, it felt nice. Several minutes later, Aaron's hands lifted making Lafayette whine at the loss.

"All done," Aaron said quietly. Lafayette lifted a hand and ran it over his head, instantly recognizing the feel.

"Aaron! I did not know you could french braid!" He said in astonishment, turning to face his boyfriend. He was surprised to see that Aaron's face was flushed and he looked a bit embarrassed.

"Sally couldn't style her hair even if her life depended on it, so I always did it for her," Aaron explained. "And then after she went to college a lot of girls at my school would ask me to style their hair for them."

"You should've told me that my boyfriend was a hair stylist! Now I can get any hairdos I want for free!" Lafayette gushed.

"Absolutely not," Aaron said.

"Huh?"

"I happen to charge for my services Mr Lafayette. A kiss for each do."

Lafayette giggled, before leaning over to peck Aaron on the lips. "That's a price I'd pay any day."

**Bonus:**

TheFrenchiestFry:  
Look at my wonderful hairdo!

TheFrenchiestFry has sent a photo

TheFrenchiestFry:  
Best boyfriend ever!!! <33

Non-Stop_Gay:  
Did you tell him about the case?

GayTurtleBoi:  
I don't think he did Alex

Non-Stop_Gay:  
GODDAMMIT!


	3. Eliminate [Hamburr]

Alexander was helpless. Helplessly in love. He couldn't help it. Aaron Burr had captured his heart the moment he walked into the classroom. He was just so perfect. Sure, he was quiet and didn't seem to think very highly of Alexander, but that was beside the point. Alexander was determined to win his heart.

But there was one problem and that problem's name was Jonathan Bellamy.

He was always around Aaron, never left him alone. Alexander hated him. He was constantly stealing Aaron's attention and whenever Alexander thought he'd finally managed to impress the beauty, Bellamy got in the way.

A growl escaped Alexander's lips as he watched Bellamy knock on Aaron's dorm room door. Jealousy and red-hot anger flashed through him, causing his lips to turn up in a snarl. It quickly faded however when he caught sight of Aaron.

Today, he was wearing light blue jeans and a skin-tight purple T-shirt. Alexander drank in every bit of Aaron's flesh that he could catch sight of. He couldn't appreciate it for very long, however, because Bellamy and Aaron started walking in his direction.

He turned around and dashed into a room, peeking out from behind the door to watch the two walk past, chatting away. Jealousy burned through him, white and hot. He grit his teeth when Bellamy opened the door for Aaron, who smiled in response. That smile should only be for Alexander goddammit!

He continued to follow them, hiding among the crowd of students. He'd become well practiced in the art of protecting his loved ones. It wasn't stalking, he was protecting Aaron from any potential threats!

His eyes widened and he snarled when Bellamy put an arm around Aaron, leaning in close and pointing something out. Alexander barely contained himself, but managed not to draw attention, which is of itself impressive for him.

He continued to follow them all the way to a cafe where he sat a few tables back, pulling out his laptop to make it seem like he had a reason to be there. However, he continually peeked over the top of it to stare at the two. Bellamy was starting to get much to handsy with his Aaron and Alexander didn't like that. Bellamy was becoming a threat.

The only thing left to do was eliminate him from the competition.

\---

After Bellamy and Aaron went their separate ways, Alexander made sure Aaron got home safely before going after Bellamy to execute his plan. Luckily for him, Bellamy lived in the same dorm building as Alexander, so it was quite easy for Alexander to plan out his unfortunate suicide.

Alexander first went back to his dorm to grab his supplies and prepare himself. He pulled his hair up on a tight bun and put on some gloves. He then took a  coil of rope and stuffed it into his backpack. Grinning to himself, he headed over to Bellamy's dorm.

"Alexander? What are you doing here?" Bellamy asked when he answered his door.

Alexander smiled, pretending to look embarrassed. "I'm having some difficulty with some of my law homework and was hoping you could help me?"

Bellamy raised an eyebrow. "Why would you come to me for help but not Aaron?"

"Aaron's dorm is further away, plus you're just as knowledgeable as him." Alexander nearly gagged at his own words but managed to keep the smile plastered on his face.

Bellamy didn't look fully convinced. Nevertheless, he let Alexander in. A big mistake on his part. When the door shut, Alexander was very tempted to just jump the man but ultimately decided to wait a few minutes. Bellamy led him to his room where his desk was while Alexander looked around for a good place to do the deed.

He grinned when he saw that Bellamy had shut his curtains. Good. No chance of a witness now.

"So," Bellamy said, plopping down on his bed. "What'd you need help with?"

"You've got a nice room," Alexander commented, ignoring the question.

"Um, thanks?"

Alexander walked behind Bellamy, pretending to observe his bookcase. "These books look pretty cool. You don't mind if I look at them?"

"Uh, go ahead," Bellamy said, frowning. Alexander watched him out of the corner of his eye and as soon as Bellamy looked the other way, he slung his backpack off his shoulders and it hit the ground. Quietly, he took out the rope, already tied in a noose.

He turned back to Bellamy, who was oblivious as ever, and grinned maliciously.

Showtime.

\---

Bellamy was found the next morning by Aaron, who'd screamed in horror. Alexander, who was waiting for the moment his love found out, raced out of his dorm to comfort the poor boy. He went to Bellamy's dorm and ran in, pretending to be scared.

"What happened? I heard a scream- oh my god." He said, pretending to be horrified at the sight of Bellamy's limp body. Aaron fell to his knees in shock.

"Aaron," he said gently.

"A-Alexander! H-he's dead!" Aaron sobbed. Alexander dropped to his knees and pulled Aaron into a hug, whispering comforting words into his ears, offering his condolences even though he could care less about the so-called tragedy.

The paramedics arrived soon after and took Bellamy's body away.

"Do you wanna stay with me?" Alexander asked Aaron softly, who was still crying into his chest. Wordlessly, Aaron nodded. Alexander made his way to his dorm, Aaron clinging on to him.

He spent the whole day taking care of his love, bringing him soup, making sure he got rest and of course, being a shoulder for him to cry on.

"I-I never even noticed!" Aaron stammered to him at one point. "I-I thought h-he'd gotten better! I-I should have s-seen the s-signs."

Alexander had immediately comforted him, telling him that it wasn't his fault and that what happened happened. He told him that Bellamy wouldn't want him to grieve for him forever and that he should move on. He added that as long as he never forgot him, Bellamy would live on in his memory. It physically hurt Alexander to say that, but it seemed to help Aaron which was really all he cared about.

\---

It took Aaron a long time to heal after Bellamy's death, he even went through a stage of depression, but Alexander was always there to comfort and help him through it all. It didn't take long for Aaron to grow very fond of Alexander and it only took Alexander a year of waiting before his love fell for him. He couldn't be happier.

He hasn't had to kill anyone again yet, but time will tell. But for now, Aaron was finally officially his and he intended to cherish and love Aaron until the day they died.

No matter the cost.


	4. A Great Loss [Burrcules]

When Hercules came home, he was not expecting the door to his bedroom to be barricaded.

"Aaron? Are you in there?" He called, a deep frown on his face. This type of behavior was not typical of his boyfriend. If he had indeed barricaded himself in their room, well, let's just say Hercules would be worried.

A small sob came as the response and Hercules' worry increased tenfold.

"Babe, let me in." He said, leaning against the door.

No response.

"Aaron?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, the door crept open, revealing a crying Aaron.

"Oh, babe..." Hercules immediately wrapped his arms around his sobbing boyfriend, bringing him into a tight hug. Aaron accepted the hug and continued to cry into Hercules' chest. Neither of them said anything. While Hercules was curious as to what was going on, he knew that what Aaron needed was not an interrogation. What he needed was comfort and love.

They stood in the hall for God knows how long, until Aaron finally pulled away, sniffling and wiping his cheeks.

"You gonna be okay love?" Hercules asked, cradling Aaron's face in his hands and gently brushing tears away.

"S-Sally... s-she was in a car crash and-" another sob escaped Aaron's lips and he started crying all over again. At his words, Hercules felt his stomach drop.

"Oh my god... Aaron, I'm so sorry." He whispered, pulling Aaron back into a hug. He felt tears of his own rising up.

Sally had been a wonderful person. She'd almost always been there for Aaron, even during their time with their uncle. She had protected him. Hercules could still remember when he first met Aaron's feisty sister. She had threatened him on the spot, much to Aaron's embarrassment and later, she’d pulled him aside, warning him that Aaron wouldn't be able to stand another heartbreak and if Hercules did anything, and she meant anything, then he'd be a dead man.

Hercules had liked her instantly.

Hercules placed kisses on Aaron's head, rubbing his back comfortingly. He knew it would take both of them a long time to heal, but he had faith that together, they could.


	5. Yellow [Burrfayette]

"Lafayette," Aaron said. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Lafayette looked over at him and grinned.

"What? Do you not like my outfit?" He asked, gesturing over dramatically to his clothing. Aaron wrinkled his nose as he stared at his boyfriend's ridiculous outfit. He was wearing a bright yellow and black striped T-shirt, basically neon yellow pants and yellow converse.

"Yeah, no." He said flatly, not impressed. "I'm not going anywhere with you while you're wearing that."

Lafayette pouted. "But my outfit is so happy, non?"

"It literally hurts my eyes. I love you Laf, but not enough to go out with you in public while you're wearing that."

Lafayette groaned dramatically. "My boyfriend doesn't understand that this is me expressing myself!" He said, pretending to faint.

"Laf,"

"Oui?"

"Just get changed."


	6. Kiss Scene [Burrens]

"I'm telling you, you won't like it," Aaron warned.

"Psh, I'll be fine. Put it in." John insisted. Aaron rolled his eyes but complied and put the disc in before pressing play. He then walked back to the couch and cuddled into John. While no one would've expected it, Aaron was actually quite the cuddler.

"So babe, why wouldn't I like a movie that has your beautiful face in it?" John asked, wrapping an arm, Aaron. Aaron rolled his eyes again at his question.

"There's a kiss scene and with your jealousy..."

"Hey! I do not get jealous easily!"

Aaron snorted.

"It's true!"

"Whatever love. Let's just watch the movie."

One hour in and the kiss scene came up. John tightened his hold on Aaron as he watched his costar practically shoved his tongue down Aaron's throat. His nose wrinkled in disgust as the kiss turned into a full-blown make-out session. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and chucked popcorn at the TV.

"Okay! We get it!" He screeched and threw more popcorn much to Aaron's amusement.

"Don't get jealous, huh?" He said with a shit-eating grin.

"The dude was making out with you! We barely do that!" He pouted.

Aaron sat up with a mischievous grin and climbed into John's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"You know," he purred. "If you want to make out, you just have to ask."

John swallowed thickly as Aaron's warm breath fanned over his face. His eyes twinkled and his lips parted slightly. John's eyes tracked Aaron's tongue as it swept across those plump lips. Unable to resist anymore, he leaned up and kissed Aaron deeply.

Let's just say they didn't watch the rest of the movie.


	7. Birthday Candles [Lams]

Lafayette sat in a booth along with Alexander and John at a dinner. His eye was twitching. Their waitress had come up to them and taken their order about a half hour ago, so now they were just waiting for the food.

The reason he was annoyed, however, was not because of the wait. More like it was because of the two fucking lovebirds flirting across the table.

"Damn, you sit in sugar? Cause your ass is pretty sweet," Alexander said with a wink. Laurens chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Naw. Did you sit in salt? Cause your ass is thirsty." He replied, smirking. Alexander blushed slightly while Lafayette groaned in annoyance.

"Why did I agree to go for dinner with you two?" He moaned, banging his head on the table.

"Aw Laf, you love us," John said.

Lafayette snorted. "I don't know why I do."

"When's our food coming? I'm starving!" Alexander whined.

"Relax, our food'll get here eventually." Lafayette said.

Alexander pouted. He wasn't exactly known for his patience.

"Chill Alexander. Laf's right. Have a bit of patience." John said.

"Babe, you know I have like, zero patience," Alexander said flatly.

Laurens grinned. "Oh, trust me, I know. You hardly ever wait until I shut the door before you jump me-"

"Stop! I do not need to know about your sex life!" Lafayette screeched, receiving a few glares. Laurens and Alexander laughed.

"Here is your food sirs." The waitress said, arriving with their meals. Lafayette waited patiently until she was done setting the food down, however, Alexander didn't. He practically yanked the plate out of the poor woman's hands and hungrily dug in.

Once the waiter left, Alexander looked over at John with a sly grin.

"Hey John, are you a birthday candle?"

Lafayette groaned. "Please no..."

Laurens lifted a brow. “No, why?”

"Cause baby I'd blow you until my wish comes true," Alexander said, grinning widely and finishing the whole thing off with a wink.

Lafayette pushed his plate away. "I've lost my appetite."


	8. Comment [Jeffmads]

"James, are you sure you're okay?" Thomas asked, side-eyeing his best friend with concern. James sniffled and wiped his nose, but looked up at Thomas with an exasperated look.

"I'm fine Thomas. It's just a cold." He said, sighing.

"I know but we're debating today and Hamilton will be there..." Thomas' voice trailed off as his face twisted with disgust. Hamilton was such a petty little gremlin.

"I'll be fine Thomas. I don't care what Hamilton will say."

Thomas frowned.  _Yeah, but I do._

\---

"Madison, you mad as a hatter! Son take your medicine!" Hamilton screeched. "Sitting there useless as two shits, turn around bend over, I'll show you where my shoe fits!"

Thomas jerked up, ready to punch Hamilton's smugass face, but their professor, Washington, intervened.

"That's enough!" He said, directing a stern gaze to Hamilton. "Class dismissed. Hamilton,"

"Sir?"

"I need to speak with you."

\---

Thomas stormed out of the classroom, James trailing behind him.

"Thomas." James sighed.

"Did you hear what that little shit said about you?" Thomas screeched, throwing his hands up.

"Thomas."

"And then he commented on your health! Like you can control that, I mean what the fuck is his problem?"

"Thomas!"

Thomas stopped talking and looked over at James who was frowning at him.

"You need to calm down." He said gently, placing his hands on Thomas' shaking ones. "You'll throw yourself into a fit."

"I didn't notice." Thomas mumbled.

"Thomas, you need to learn that half the things Hamilton says he doesn't actually mean. You also need to stop letting these types of comments get to you."

"I'm just supposed to let him get away with talking shit about you?"

"Yes! Because it really doesn't matter what he says, I don't care about his opinion. I only care about yours." James spoke softly, gently cradling Thomas' face, pecking his lips.

"Okay?" James said, pulling away.

Thomas pursed his lips but nodded. "Okay."


	9. Leather Jacket [Hamburr]

"Why the hell are you wearing a leather jacket?"

Alexander looked up from his food to glance at his boyfriend, before looking down at his arms which were covered with leather. He looked back at Aaron and shrugged.

"I look cool in it." He said.

Aaron looked at him in disbelief.

"Alexander."

"Yeah?"

"It's almost thirty degrees out." He said bluntly. Alexander arched a brow.

"So? I look hot as hell in this!" He said, cockily smirking.

"Yes, but you'll get heat exhaustion and then you'll be in actual hell," Aaron said, scoffing.

Alexander's smirk widened. "So, you think I look hot in this?"

Aaron groaned. Of course that was what Alexander had gotten out of it. "Just take the jacket off Alexander."

"Nope! Not happening!" He chirped, before happily taking a big bite of his food.

Aaron groaned loudly, "Alexander, I don't want you getting heat exhaustion!"

"I'll be fine Aaron! Sheesh, calm down." Alexander replied.

Aaron scowled. "Fine. But don't expect me to help you when it happens."

\---

Aaron sighed, fighting to keep the small satisfied smirk off his face. "What did I tell you?"

Alexander glared at him. "Shuddup!" He whined. "Just gimme the water."

Aaron chuckled before handing him the water bottle, carefully holding it up to Alexander's lips. His hands were far too shaky to hold anything without help.

"Honestly," Aaron said wiping Alexander's sweaty brow. "You're ridiculous! I warned you and everything. You never listen!"

"Yeah, but you love me." Alexander teased.

Aaron snorted and rolled his eyes. "Heaven knows why."


	10. Mac 'n Cheese [Jamilton]

"I'm home!" Alexander called, stepping through the front door.

"Daddy!"

"Oof!" Alexander wheezed when a tiny girl with fluffy hair barged into him, nearly knocking him over.

"Hey, sweetie." He said, patting his daughter's head.

"Daddy, daddy! Papa's making us dinner!" She cried, grinning up at him, revealing her tooth gap.

"Oh, is he?" Alexander said. Angelica released him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, come on!" She cried, tugging him forward. "Papa is in the kitchen!"

Alexander allowed her to lead him to the kitchen, where Thomas was standing over the stove.

"Papa! Daddy's home!" Angelica said, letting go of Alexander's hand and running over to Thomas, who leaned down and picked her up.

"So he is love." He said, throwing Alexander a smile.

"Hey, Thomas," Alexander said, leaning up to kiss his husband. Thomas hummed, pleased, before pulling away and returning to the stove.

"Wanna stir Angie?" He asked, smiling down at their daughter. Angelica nodded eagerly and Thomas chuckled before handing her the wooden spoon he'd been using. Alexander wrapped his arms around Thomas' waist, attempting to look over his husband’s shoulder, but found that both his and Angelica's fluffy hair blocked his view.

"Watcha making Thommy?" He finally asked, nuzzling the man's neck. Thomas shivered, his neck was sensitive, and placed a kiss on Alexander's head, allowing him to finally see what was in the pot.

"Is that mac 'n cheese?" He exclaimed.

Thomas grinned sheepishly. "Maybe?"

"Can't you make anything else?" Alexander asked, glaring up at him. "Mac 'n cheese is all you ever make! It's not even that good!"

Thomas looked offended.

"Mac 'n cheese is great." He insisted. "Plus, you do most of the cooking, so allow me to have my moment!"

Alexander sighed. His husband was ridiculous.

"You're lucky I love you." He mumbled. Thomas grinned and pecked his cheek.

"Love you too!"


	11. Nightmare [Jeffmads]

_Come back... please! Don't leave me!_

James lurched forward with a gasp. He clutched his chest, right over his heart breathing heavily. He raised his right hand and wiped his face, now realizing that he was covered in sweat.

Tears started to fall and he buried his head in his hands, trying to quiet his sobs, not wanting to wake his fiance Thomas Jefferson. His plan, however, failed.

It wasn't his sobs that awoke Thomas, rather his shaking. The two were pressed together and Thomas had always been a light sleeper.

"James?" He mumbled sleepily, sitting up, wiping his eyes trying to get rid of his drowsiness.

"Thomas..." James chocked out. "G-go back to sleep."

Hearing his lover's strained voice, Thomas scooted closer, lips pursed in concern. Wordlessly, Thomas pulled James closer and hugged him tightly, basically pulling the stockier man into his lap.

James shuddered and let out a quiet sob, clinging to Thomas tightly. He sobbed into his chest, (Thomas thought it was far too warm to wear a shirt), mentally hating himself for seeming so weak.

He needed to be the strong one for Thomas. He was the one with severe anxiety and pretty bad depression. James felt his face flush with shame and curled tighter around Thomas, trying to regain control of himself.

He pulled away from his fiance, wiping his eyes. "I-I'm sorry Thomas." He stammered.

Thomas frowned, reaching up and cradling his face gently. "What're you sorry for Jemmy?" He asked, brows furrowed.

"I woke you. I should be strong for you I-" James squeezed his eyes shut, too ashamed to even look his lover in the eye.

"James," Thomas said softly. "You can't be strong forever. Everyone feels weak or upset at some point." Thomas smiled, leaning forward until their foreheads were pressed together.

"It's a part of being human after all."

James sniffled and gave him as a watery smile. "I-I guess you're right."

Thomas pecked his lips. "I know I'm right." James laughed at that. Thomas took his hand and massaged it gently.

"Now, why don't you tell me about your nightmare."


	12. Turtle [Lams]

"Happy birthday John!" Alexander screamed, taking a running start before jumping on the bed, bouncing around until John woke with a groan.

"Ugh... Alexander get off... lemme sleep..." he mumbled, hiding his face in the many pillows that surrounded him.

"Absolutely not," Alexander said, falling to his knees and crawling over to the other man. "I made you breakfast and everything. Besides, I let you sleep in till seven."

John raised his head and glared sleepily at Alexander. "Just because you get up at the crack of dawn doesn't mean the rest of us have to." He grumbled.

Alexander pouted at him. "Okay, first off, five o'clock is not that early! And if you don't get up your breakfast will go cold." He said, before climbing on top of John.

"Alex! Get off! You're heavy!" John wheezed, trying to shove Alexander off.

"Well, looks like you're awake," He said with a shit-eating grin. "Now come on!"

Alexander grabbed John's arm and started pulling him out of bed. Well, he tried to. John was kinda heavy.

"Come ooon! Get up already!" He whined. Finally, after much of a struggle, John sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"This breakfast better be damn amazing." He grumbled before following Alexander to the kitchen. Sitting on the tiny table they had just barely managed to fit in was a bunch of muffins, pancakes, bacon, all of John's favorites.

"Okay," John said, crossing his arms and shooting Alexander a blank look. "Who helped you make all of this? You can't cook for shit."

'Well excuuuuse me." Alexander said. "I'm offended."

At John's unimpressed look, he caved. "Alright, I asked Burr and Eliza to help."

John raised an eyebrow. "You asked Burr for help."

"Look he's a single dad and a ridiculously good cook! Like, maybe even better than Eliza's stuff." Alexander's eyes widened and he pointed a finger at John's face. "If you tell him I said that I'll kill you."

John raised his hands in surrender. "Chill Alex, we barely talk anyway."

Alexander grinned. "Good. Now let's eat."

\---

"Wow, you're right. Burr is an awesome cook." John said, leaning back, closing his eyes in bliss.

Alexander beamed. "I'm glad you liked it. Anyways, time for your present."

John raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were doing presents tonight with the others?"

"Well yeah, but this one is special! Don't worry. I got you something for tonight too." Before John could protest, Alexander was gone, grabbing whatever it was that was John's present.

John waited patiently and a few moments later, Alexander emerged, his hands behind his back. John stared at him, guessing that his present was behind Alexander's back.

"Close your eyes," Alexander ordered. John hesitated. His boyfriend looked way too excited for this.

"Come on, do it!"

John sighed and did as he asked.

"Hold out your hands."

"I swear to god Alexander if this is something gross like animal guts I'm gonna murder you."

Alexander scoffed but said nothing, which was surprising coming from him. John waited patiently, frowning when a heavy object was placed in his hands. He let out a very high pitched screech when whatever was in his hands moved.

"What the hell Alex!" He screamed, trying to yank his hands away but Alexander didn't let him.

"Open your eyes." He encouraged. With slight fear, John slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see something weird and gross. Instead, he saw the cutest thing ever.

"Oh my god!" He squealed, staring adoringly at the small baby turtle sitting in his hands. "It's so cute!" He whispered, petting the tiny thing's head. He felt like his chest was going to burst with happiness.

"I love it!"

Alexander grinned. "I'm glad."

John didn't let the tiny thing go for the whole day, even taking it to the party to show off to everybody like some sort of proud parent.

**Bonus:**

"You okay there Hamilton?" Burr asked, seeing that his coworker was moping in the break room.

"I got John a turtle and now he won't pay me any attention!" He whined. Burr rolled his eyes.

"At least he's happy though." He reasoned, but Alexander was inconsolable.

"I don't care! That turtle needs to go!"

Burr sighed and retreated to his office. He wasn't about to get caught up in Hamilton's drama. Nothing good ever came out of that.


	13. Snow [Jamilton]

"Thomas! Thomas, wake up!"

Thomas groaned and lifted his head to stare at his excited boyfriend.

"What?" He grumbled. Alexander's eyes were bright, brighter than usual.

"Look!" He said, hushed. He bounced on the balls of his feet like a child, pointing to the window excitedly.

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "It's just snow." He said. "You woke me up for snow?"

"Come on Thomas! Look at it!" Alexander's eyes were shining as he pressed his face against the window. "It's magnificent."

Thomas stared at his lover before rolling his eyes and flopping back down, snuggling into the covers and closing his eyes.

"Thomas, let's go outside!" Alexander suddenly said, grabbing Thomas' wrist and attempting to drag him out of bed.

"Alexander." Thomas drawled. "The snow isn't going anywhere. Now let me sleep."

Alexander frowned, staring down at the sleepy form that was Thomas Jefferson. "Thomas, please!" He pleaded before pulling out the big shots.

Puppy dog eyes.

Thomas stared at him for a moment. Alexander stared back at Thomas intently. He smirked when Thomas caved first.

"Ugh. Fiiiine." He moaned. He sat up and ran a hand through his floofy hair. Alexander drank in the exposed flesh. He had no idea how Thomas could sleep without a shirt in winter. It was freezing!

"Let me get dress. And make me some coffee. You owe that much to me for waking me up just for snow." He grumbled. Alexander wrinkled his nose at the request, but didn't protest. Thomas was right and they both knew it.

\---

Alexander was just finishing up the coffee when Thomas finally wandered downstairs decked out in full winter gear.

"Wow. You're prepared." Alexander said, handing Thomas a thermos full of fresh coffee.

"It's cold outside." He said, cradling the thermos.

"Says the man who sleeps without a shirt," Alexander said, rolling his eyes.

Thomas bristled. "The bed has covers! I'd overheat if I wore a shirt and had the duvet."

"Yea, okay Thomas," Alexander said. He walked over to the man and grabbed one of his hands. "Now let's go outside!"

Thomas sighed but allowed him to drag him out. While Thomas stood on the porch, obviously displeased, Alexander rushed out and dove into the nearest snowbank. Thomas watched as Alexander screamed and laughed as he played in the snow. He scoffed. He didn't understand the huge fuss. It was just snow.

"Hey, Thomas!" He turned to Alexander, only to blink in surprise and stumble backward as a snowball slammed into his face. He let out a screech and fell on his butt. Alexander burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, your face!!" He wheezed, holding his stomach in laughter. Letting out a growl, Thomas made his own snowball and chucked it at Alexander's face. He smirked when Alexander fell backward, letting out a squeal as the cold hit his face.

Alexander's eyes met Thomas'.

Oh, it's on.

\---

"Ugh! Now I'm cold and miserable!" Thomas whined, hugging himself. Alexander stood beside him, grinning crazily.

"That was amazing!" He cried, throwing his arms up. Thomas stared at him.

"What's the huge deal? I don't get what's so great about snow." He asked, still wet and miserable.

"I've never seen snow before," Alexander replied, walking away and hanging up his wet coat. Thomas stared after him, shocked.

"You've never seen snow before?!" He cried.

"Nope. It never snowed in the Caribbean." He said. Thomas stared at him, hesitant. He didn't know a whole lot about Alexander's past, but he knew it wasn't all fun and games.

Thomas swallowed, giving Alexander a small smile. "Wanna go cuddle on the couch?"

Alexander smiled, obviously happy for the change of topic.

"Of course."


	14. Pug [Mullette]

"Hercules! Look at this adorable little puppy!" Lafayette fawned. Hercules looked over at his boyfriend who was crouching beside a small golden retriever puppy.

"Lafayette, we need to finish grocery shopping," Hercules said, sighing. Lafayette frowned and pouted before reluctantly allowing Hercules to drag him away.

"Bye puppy!" Lafayette called mournfully, causing Hercules to roll his eyes.

"Let's go Laf."

\---

"Honey, I'm home!" Lafayette screeched bursting into their home. Hercules looked up from the kitchen and smiled.

"Hello, Laf." He said rolling his eyes playfully at his boyfriend's ridiculous tactics. Lafayette walked over to him and pecked his cheek.

"How's my favorite man doing?" He asked cheerfully, nuzzling Hercules' cheek. Hercules arched an eyebrow at his lover's antics.

"What do you want Laf." He asked bluntly. Lafayette pouted at him.

"You think so poorly of me mon cher!" He whined.

"Lafayette, whenever you act this you either want something or you're horny." He said. "So which is it?"

"I want a doggy." Lafayette said after a moment of silence. Hercules sighed.

"Lafayette, we're college students. We just can't afford a dog right now."

"Hercules! We're in our last year! We could do it. Pleeeease?" Lafayette pleaded.

"Laf, do you even know how to take care of a dog?" Hercules asked, exasperated. Lafayette had been asking for a dog for ages now and honestly, Hercules was getting sick of it.

"Yes."

Hercules blinked. "Oh."

"But... too bad," Lafayette said, releasing Hercules. "I already got a puppy for us!"

"Wha-"

With that, Lafayette walked away only to return with an adorable pug puppy.

Hercules couldn't say no to the combined pouts.


	15. String Lights [Hamburr]

"Hamilton... what are you doing?" Aaron asked, staring blankly at his husband.

"Aaron!" Alexander shrieked. He was so startled that he fell right off the step ladder he was on.

"Ow..." he moaned, rubbing his head. Aaron shook his head and walked over, checking his head to see if there was any serious injury.

"You're fine. Now, mind telling me what you're doing?" He asked, gesturing mildly to the fairy string lights half hanging on the walls.

"Uh..." Alexander said sheepishly. Aaron stared at him blankly, waiting.

"Alright, alright!" Alexander cried in defeat. "I remember you mentioning that you liked string lights when you were younger but your uncle thought they were ridiculous so you could never put them up in your room and it's our date night so I just thought they'd be a nice touch and-"

Alexander was cut off by a kiss. His eyes widened before melting into it, pulling Aaron closer.

"Thank you," Aaron said softly, hugging him tightly. Alexander hugged back, a bit shocked. Aaron rarely got this emotional. These string lights must've been more important to Aaron than Alexander had originally thought.

As they settled down for dinner, Aaron was positively beaming. Alexander smiled.

He was happy that he decided to put these lights up.


	16. Horse [Jamilton]

"Hurry up Thomas!" Alexander yelled. Thomas glanced up and scowled, reluctantly picking up his pace.

As he walked he couldn't help but feel this was ridiculous. For some reason, Washington had thought it'd be a fantastic idea to take everyone to his farm and give them horse riding lessons.

And the visit was mandatory.

Alexander was ecstatic. Thomas, not so much.

He was terrified of horses.

And you couldn't blame him! The animals could throw you off and trample you to death! They were vicious and Thomas never wanted to go near them. Of course, no one knew about his fear because lots of people love horses and they would think his fear was stupid.

"Aren't you excited?" Alexander asked, walking with a skip in his step. Thomas gave him a smile.

"Uh, yeah." He mumbled. Alexander frowned at his behavior but said nothing. They continued to trek up to the horse stables, Alexander chatting excitedly with John Laurens. Thomas trailed behind them, trying to drag the walk out as much as possible.

It didn't work.

They reach the stables in a matter of minutes and waited patiently for George and his wife Martha to come up. They did and started to instruct everyone how to ride a horse. They then gave everyone a horse. Thomas was assigned a beautiful sleek black horse named Sally.

"She's very gentle," Washington said, patting the horse's hindquarters. "You two will get along just fine."

With that Washington left, leaving Thomas with his worst nightmare. He looked warily at the horse, who was calmly grazing. Thomas looked around, noticing that almost everyone was attempting to mount their steeds.

Thomas stood there awkwardly, nearly jumping five feet in the air when he heard a horse trotting behind him.

"Hamilton!" He said, taking a cautious step back. Alexander grinned down at him from atop his horse.

"Hey, Thommy! Why aren't yah on your horse?" He asked.

"I, uh," Thomas stammered. "I don't want to do this. It's stupid." Thomas crossed his arms and pouted.

Alexander frowned. "Well, you can come on with me!"

Thomas' eyes widened and before he could protest, Alexander somehow managed to nearly pull him all the way up, leaving Thomas with the only option to climb up.

Thomas sat behind Alexander, wrapping his arms tightly around his torso. He did not like this. He did not like this!

"Giddiup!" Alexander cried, snapping the reins. Thomas let out a screech as the horse suddenly lurched forward and his grip on Alexander tightened. He buried his head in Alexander's neck and squeezed his eyes shut.

Alexander let out a whoop and sped up, Thomas screaming the entire time.

\--

"That was awesome!" Alexander said. Thomas shot him a glare from the driver's seat and stayed quiet.

"What's your problem?" He asked. Thomas scowled.

"I don't like horses."


	17. Swimming [Mullette]

"Laf! Come on I wanna go swimming! We bought this house for the pool didn't we?" Hercules said, pulling on his boyfriend's arm, trying to remove him from the couch.

"Hercules, I do not like swimming." He replied, not even looking up from his phone. Hercules frowned.

"Is it cause you're trans?"

Lafayette froze and Hercules knew he got it right. He released Lafayette's arm and instead pulled him into a gentle hug.

"It's our own pool Laf. No one but me is gonna see you," Hercules said softly, nuzzling the other man's cheek and pressing soft kisses. Lafayette nuzzled back, obviously thinking about it.

"Please, love?" He said. Lafayette sighed before giving him a smile.

"Okay."

\---

"Cannonball!" Hercules screamed, landing in the water with a splash. He returned to the surface and grinned at his boyfriend, running a hand through his hair. "Come on Laf! Water's great!"

Lafayette, who was hiding behind the back door, nervously stepped out, inching closer. He stopped right before the edge, arms crossed over his chest self-consciously. Hercules smiled before lurching forward grabbing his boyfriend and pulling back into the water. Lafayette let out a screech of surprise.

"Hercules!" He squealed, pushing against his strong arms. Hercules turned him around and kissed him hard on the lips.

They pulled away and Hercules smiled lovingly.

"You're beautiful Lafayette. Don't ever forget it."


	18. Art [Hamburr]

"Hey, I'm home!" Alexander yelled, hanging up his coat. He frowned slightly when he received no response, wondering where his husband was.

"Aaron?" He called, walking through their small condo, first checking the kitchen. Aaron wasn't there. Next came the dining room, then the bedroom, same result.

"Aaron?" He called, slightly panicked.

"In here Alexander!" Aaron's voice called back and Alexander relaxed with relief and started walking to him.

"Geez, you scared me," Alexander said, walking in the living room where Aaron was sitting cross-legged with their son.

"Daddy!" He yelled, scrambling up and hugging Alexander's legs. He chuckled, petting his son's fluffy head.

"Hey, Pip." He said, smiling.

"Daddy, daddy! Look Papa and I are doing art!" Philip said, grabbing Alexander's hand and leading him over to the coffee table the two were sitting at. Alexander chuckled.

"Really? Can I see?" Philip nodded eagerly, grabbing his piece of paper and proudly showing it off to him.

"Look daddy! It's you, me and papa!" He said, pointing to the figures in the drawing. Alexander chuckled again and crouched, taking a closer look at his son's drawing.

"So it is!" He said.

"You should see papa's, daddy! They're amazing!!" Alexander raised an eyebrow, looking at his husband.

"Really?"

Aaron's face flushed slightly and he looked away.

"Can I see them?" He asked, scooting closer to him. Aaron covered his drawing before sighing and removing his hand. Alexander's eyes widened when he saw the detailed portrait of Philip.

"Wow..." he said, picking it up. "This is amazing."

"He made one of us to daddy!" Philip said, grabbing another piece of paper and handing it to Alexander. It was another portrait, featuring Alexander and Philip.

A frown flickered across his face but vanished as soon as it came. "They're amazing." He said, setting the drawing down. "Now, who's hungry?"

\---

"You didn't tell me you could draw!" Alexander said after they put Philip to sleep. Aaron shrugged.

"It's not something I do often." He replied.

"Aaron, why didn't you add yourself to that portrait of me and Philip? You're family too you know."

Aaron blinked before smiling softly. "I know Alexander. I just dislike drawing myself."

Alexander accepted the answer and changed the subject. "Can you teach me to draw?" He asked eagerly.

Aaron looked surprised and confused. "What? Why?"

Alexander laughed awkwardly. "Well uh, I've never been good at drawing... but I've always wanted to get better! So can you teach me?”

Aaron hesitated. "I can try but I don't know if it will be any good..."

"Please! You're probably the best teacher out there! Now come on! I wanna learn everything!"

\---

"Alexander, you need to make your strokes softer. This isn't your final product and you're going to want to change later."

"Alexander, if you want to color your drawing you need to make the strokes softer and lighter."

"Softer Alexander!"

"You know what? I give up. I'm just gonna stick with writing." Alexander said in defeat, setting down his pencil.

Aaron frowned, looking guilty. "I'm sorry Alexander. I'm not a very good teacher."

"What? No, it's not your fault!" Alexander leaned over and kissed him gently. "Trust me, I wasn't meant to be an artist. I'll make my way through life with writing."

Aaron laughed.


	19. Pillow Fort [Jeffmads]

"Morning James!" Thomas said cheerfully, handing his boyfriend a cup of coffee. He was expecting James to greet him back, but instead, he received a glare. Thomas frowned.

"James? What's wrong?" He asked, walking cautiously over to his boyfriend. James scowled at him before taking an aggressive sip of his coffee.

"'M fine." He grumbled, turning and walking back to their bedroom. Thomas' frown deepened and he decided to follow him. James only got this grumpy at one time of the month. Thomas could only assume that the man was on his period.

Being trans, having his period made him very dysphoric causing him to be grumpy and miserable. Thomas glanced at James' retreating back, before moving away. He grabbed his cell phone and made a quick call before running to the living room.

He knew exactly how to cheer James up.

\---

James was lying in his and Thomas' bed, just wallowing in his misery when he heard his lover call.

"James! I got a surprise for you!" He yelled. James frowned. Thomas knew very well how he felt when his period came. He was not in the mood to play with the man. Besides, wasn't he suppose to be at work? Grumbling, James reluctantly left the warm bed and walked downstairs.

His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him.

There, grinning like an idiot, was Thomas surrounded by almost every single pillow and blanket they owned.

"T-Thomas, what is this?" He asked in shock, misery long forgotten.

"James! Well, I thought since you were kinda grumpy, we could make a pillow fort and cuddle in it!" He said. "You don't have to worry about work, I took the day off."

James' eyes filled with tears.

"James are you ok-" Thomas' eyes widened when James launched himself at him, tackling him to the ground, kissing him furiously.

"Thank you Thommy." He whispered, pulling away.

Thomas smiled. "No problem love."


	20. Father [Washington Family]

"Morning Papa!" Lafayette cried, basically flying down the stairs.

"Good morning Lafayette," Washington said as his adoptive son whizzed past him.

"Mama is cooking, correct?" He asked, peeking out of the doorway he'd just run into. Washington nodded and a huge grin appeared on the boy's face.

"Yes!" He cried before racing to the kitchen. Washington watched with a chuckle. Both the boys loved Martha's cooking, though Lafayette was far more vocal about it than Alexander. Speaking of Alexander, Washington presumed that it was time to drag him out of bed. Once the boy was asleep, he was impossible to wake.

\---

"Alexander," Washington said, shaking the boy. "It's time to get up."

Alexander only grunted and rolled away. Washington sighed. There went through this routine every day. Washington came up to wake Alexander, who would grunt and ignore him. Washington would then either threaten him or bribe him. It varied each day.

Today was bribe day though.

"Martha's making breakfast."

At those words, Alexander head immediately lifted from the pillow, a slightly crazed look in his eyes. "Awesome!" He said and then he was gone.

Washington sighed again and followed.

"Good morning George," Martha said, walking up to him and pecking him on the cheek. Washington smiled while Alexander fake gagged at Lafayette. The younger boy giggled before returning to shoving pancakes down his throat.

"Hello, Martha." He said before directing his attention to the boys. "You two ready for school?"

Both of them nodded.

"Uh huh! And I bet Alexander cannot wait until he gets to see Burr again!" Lafayette said slyly. Alexander's face burned and he threw a hash brown at his younger brother.

"Laf! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" He whined, throwing more food.

"Alexander, you know the rules," Washington said sternly and he reluctantly put the sausage he was about to throw back on his plate.

After breakfast, the boys went upstairs to pack their bags to go to school.

"Lafayette, Alexander! Let's go!" Washington shouted up the stairs.

"One second Papa!" Lafayette yelled.

"I'm coming, George geez!" Alexander shouted back. Washington frowned and sighed. Even though it's been nearly three years since he and Martha had adopted Alexander he still refused to refer to them as his parents. Sure, they had both understood in the beginning, but now it was just ridiculous.

The two came down and ran to the car, Washington close behind.

"I'll see you boys at home alright?"

"Goodbye, Papa!" Lafayette said, grinning widely before running off to a bigger man named Hercules who was Lafayette's best and closest friend.

"Yeah, yeah," Alexander said distractedly, obviously looking around for someone. His eyes lit up when they landed on the figure of Aaron Burr. "See ya later dad!"

And then he was gone.

Washington stared after the boy in shock. Dad. He just called him dad. A huge happy grin made its way onto Washington's face.

He was smiling for the rest of the week.


	21. Trucker [Burrcules]

Aaron lived in a small out of the way town that didn't get many visitors. He worked as a waiter at a small diner, so small in fact that it was only him and the chef.

It was a quiet, peaceful life. Sure it got a bit lonely sometimes but Aaron wouldn't change it for the world. Growing up under the spotlight, being the governer's son and all that, had put him under a lot of pressure and caused him to develop a minor case of atelophobia as well as depression.

He got the support he needed and was doing a lot better now, but still. It would be nice to have someone around who truly understood him.

Aaron sighed, slightly annoyed with himself for getting so lost in thought during work. It happened far too often and he couldn't afford to lose his job.

He went back to polishing his cup, snapping his head up when he heard the bell over the door ring. He blinked when he saw a handsome bulky man walk in. He'd never seen this man before, he was sure he'd remember if he had.

"Hello. How may I help you?" He asked pleasantly. The man blinked and looked at him, seeming like he hadn't noticed him when he first walked.

"Hey!" The man greeted, flicking his hand at him. "This is a diner right?"

Aaron smiled and nodded. "Yup."

The man grinned. "Sweet! I haven't eaten in a while."

Aaron frowned. That didn't sound good but didn't say anything about it. "Well, what can I get you?" He asked.

"Uh... I'll have the steak sandwich please." He said.

"Coming right up." With that Aaron turned and walked to the kitchen to inform the chef.

\---

"Here's your sandwich sir," Aaron said, placing the plate down.

The man smiled, looking hungrily at the food. "Thanks uh, Aaron right?"

Aaron blinked, nodding. The man smiled, seeming to notice the confused look on his face.

"You've got a name tag." Aaron's face flushed with realization, embarrassment filling him.

The man chuckled at Aaron's flustered expression. "You're cute. Wanna have lunch with me?"

Aaron's face turned bright red and he stuttered through his response. He glanced back at the kitchen, becoming more flustered when the chef gave him a wink and a nod.

"I uh. S-Sure."

The man grinned. "Great! I'm Hercules by the way. I'm visiting town to deliver some goods to the grocery store. I'm a trucker, in case you couldn't tell." He said, looking slightly embarrassed at his own rambling.

Aaron smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Hercules. My name's Aaron Burr."


	22. Slides [Hamburr]

Aaron walked over to Alexander who was hunched over his laptop, typing away. Aaron frowned. His boyfriend had been on his laptop for almost six hours now with no signs of stopping.

Aaron didn't like it.

Alexander's eyesight was already worsening, Aaron didn't want him getting back problems as well.

"Alexander. I think you should take a break." He said, placing his hands on Alexander's shoulders, gently massaging them.

Alexander grunted, typing away still. Aaron sighed before reaching over, briefly checking to make sure Alexander's work was saved, before shutting the laptop.

"Aaron!" Alexander shrieked, scrambling to reopen his laptop, but Aaron kept a firm hand on it.

"Your work is saved Alexander, relax. Now, let's go for a walk. You've been cooped up in here far too long."

Alexander glared at him before sighing heavily in defeat.

"Argh. Fiiiine."

Aaron smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him outside.

They walked around, Alexander grumbling. Aaron shot him a frown, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Lighten up Alexander." He said and Alexander reluctantly lost the pout. They continued to walk around and eventually, Alexander began to smile, finally enjoying himself.

"Aaron, look!" He said, pointing. "There's a playground!"

With that, Alexander dragged his lover over, eagerly running over to the slide. Aaron watched in disbelief as his boyfriend climbed up the slide and slid down, squealing in excitement.

"Come on Aaron! It's fun!" Alexander cried, grinning before going up the slide again. Aaron watched him slide down a couple more times before running over to join him.

After all, everyone needs to be childish once in a while.


	23. Doctors [Lams]

Alexander woke that morning with a feeling of dread. He was confused at first, before remembering that he had a doctor's appointment today. Fear shot through him and he shuddered.

He didn't want to go to the doctors. The doctors took his mother away.

Alexander curled up in a ball, not wanting to move at all. Yeah, he was not going to the doctors. He was staying right here, in a warm, safe bed.

"Alexander? You gotta get up." His lover John Laurens said, walking into their shared bedroom. "You've got a doctor's appointment today."

Alexander only grunted in response.

He heard John walk over and let out a squeal when suddenly the toasty blankets were yanked off his warm body.

"John!" He shrieked.

"Up," John commanded, unforgiving. Pouting, Alexander reluctantly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You get ready while I make breakfast, alright?" John said, dropping the sheets to the floor.

With that he walked away, leaving Alexander to reluctantly get ready for his doctor's appointment.

\---

The two walked into the clinic, Alexander having John's hand in a death grip.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked, looking over at his boyfriend, shocked to see how pale he was. "Alexander? Are you okay?"

Alexander whimpered, pressing closer to John. "I don't wanna go in there. They took Mama away." He whispered, fear shining through his eyes.

John's eyes softened and he squeezed his hand, leaning over and planting a kiss on Alexander's forehead.

"It's just a checkup. I'll be with you the entire time." Alexander looked up, eyes wide.

"Promise?"

John smiled.

"Promise."


	24. Storm [Hamlaf]

Thunder crackled in the distance and lightning struck. Alexander, huddled under a soft comforter, whimpered. He hated storms. Especially ones with thunder and loud winds. The sound of branches and various other things being thrown about reminded him of the huge hurricane that struck his home, devastating it.

Thunder boomed and more whimpers escaped his mouth. Alexander couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself. The hurricane had happened when he was seventeen. He was twenty-six now, it's been nine years, yet he still was affected by storms.

He should be over this by now dammit!

"Alexander?" A voice with a French accent called. Alexander tensed. He didn't want his lover to see him like this. He didn't want him to see him so weak. He let out a shriek when the comforter was pulled away from his head.

He looked up with teary, scared eyes at the handsome face of Lafayette. His lover's face widened with alarm once he took in the look on Alexander's face.

"Mon coeur..." He said, dropping down and pulling Alexander into a hug.

Another crack of lightning hit down, causing the room to light up and Alexander whimpered, clutching onto Lafayette's shirt.

Lafayette cooed in his ear and whispered sweet nothings.

"It's gonna be alright love. I'm here with you." Lafayette murmured. Alexander whimpered again and buried his face into his chest.

The two stayed together for the rest of the storm, finding comfort in each other's presence and warmth.


	25. Friends  [Jamilton]

Alexander studied Thomas Jefferson with a dreamy look in his eyes. He couldn't help it, the man was gorgeous. Sure, his opinions were total shit, but he was smart and a good debater. Besides Aaron Burr, he was the only one who could keep up with him.

"You're staring Alex." Alexander jerked, looking at his friend Hercules who was looking at him, unimpressed.

"I-I was not!" He denied, heat rising to his cheeks. His best friend John Laurens snorted.

"You totally were Alexander."

He spluttered, face bright red, waving his arms around. "I wasn't!" He shrieked.

"Alexander mon ami, when are you going to ask Thomas out hm?" Lafayette asked, pointing his fork at him.

"I'm not asking that magenta asshole out!"

At that, all his friends snorted simultaneously. Alexander glared at them all. He really needed to find new friends.

"Ugh! You guys are the worse." He groaned.

"We're just trying to help you with your crush," John said, plopping an apple slice into his mouth.

"I don't lik-"

"Stop trying to deny it, Alexander," Hercules said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah man, I mean I'm not ashamed to say that Aaron's pretty damn cute. Like, have you seen his ass-"

"Okay, John! I get it." Alexander interrupted. John snickered, eating more apple slices.

"Just go talk to him, Alexander," Lafayette said. "Where is the harm in it?"

"Um let's see. Rejection, humiliation oh and, my pride is on the line?!" Alexander said loudly. "It's not happening Laf."

Hercules sighed heavily. "Yeah, it is. We're sick of hearing your lovesick rambling."

"Uh huh!" John said, standing up and grabbing Alexander's bicep. "You're gonna go and ask him out right now!"

Alexander's eyes widened. "What! Wait no!"

Too late, the three of them dragged him over to the table Aaron, James and Thomas were sitting at.

"Hey, Thomas!" Lafayette called cheerfully. Thomas looked up confusion in his pretty brown eyes. James barely looked up from his lunch and Aaron glanced up from his book, only to sigh when he saw who was coming.

"Hey, Lafayette. What's up?" Thomas asked. "Why'd you bring your uh, friends."

"Well," Lafayette said, grinning widely. "Alexander wishes to speak with you."

At this, all three occupants at the table looked at Alexander with raised eyebrows. Alexander froze, before trying to escape but John had a firm grip on his arm.

"You gonna spit it out gremlin?" Thomas asked. Alexander's face twisted with rage and he glared at the man but stayed quiet.

John sighed. "What Alexander is trying to say is he thinks you're super hot."

Alexander stared at him with horrified eyes and quickly slapped his hands over his mouth. Hercules grinned and Alexander glared. He wouldn't dare.

He would.

"And he'd really like to have some of that ass."

Alexander's face burned. "Hercules what the fuck?!" He screeched.

"So," Lafayette said. "Would you go on a date with our dear Alexander?"

Everyone turned to Thomas, who looked completely shocked. His mouth moved up and down, but no words came out. Suddenly Aaron smirked.

"What Thomas is trying to say is yes." His smirked widened. "And he thinks the same thing about you Hamilton."

With that, he was shoved into Thomas' lap and all of their friends quickly left. Alexander sat there awkwardly and was about to move, when Thomas suddenly grabbed his hips, ensuring that he couldn't leave.

"Thomas...?" He asked nervously. He squeaked when Thomas pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Our friends are horrible aren't they." He mumbled, pressing his forehead against Alexander's.

Alexander giggled.

"Eh, they're okay."


	26. Videos [Montyburr]

**June 14, 2015**

_"How's my beautiful fiance doing?"_

_"Monty, are you filming me again?"_

_"I can't help it! I want to document our lives. You know, one day we'll look back at this and laugh."_

_"Oh really? At what."_

_"At your stubbornness and my wonderfulness!"_

_*Snorts* "Hah! More like your stupidity."_

_"Darling! You wound me!"_

**July 15, 2015**

_"Watch closely, as we sneak up on a wild Burr."_

_"Monty! What have I told you about filming me!"_

_"Uh oh! Looks like we agitated the Burr! The only way to cool them off is by throwing them in the pool!"_

_"What?! Monty! Put me down!" *Shrieks*_

_*Laughing* "Oh my god your face!!"_

_"YOU'RE SO DEAD!"_

**September 12, 2015**

_"Oh, so now you want to film?"_

_"Shush Monty."_

_*Laughs* "What's so special about this moment?"_

_"You've been deployed. Besides, you look so handsome in your uniform."_

_"Thanks, darling. Though I look handsome all the time."_

_*Laughs* "You're so full of yourself."_

_Monty grins, before leaning in and kissing Aaron on the lips._

**September 12, 2017**

Aaron watched the videos, tears streaming down his face. His laptop went black, the videos ended.

Aaron brought the military uniform to his face and sobbed.


	27. Sneaking [Lams]

Alexander sighed, bored out of his mind. He was currently stuck in the library, editing and re-editing a paper he'd finished. He let out a heavy sigh, absentmindedly tapping the keyboard.

"Alexander, would you cut that out?" His boyfriend John Laurens hissed.

"Jooohn I'm booored!!" He whined. He rolled his eyes, setting down his book.

"Well, what d'you wanna do?" He asked. Alexander grinned, before grabbing John and smashing their lips together.

John made a noise of surprise, before leaning into it, quickly taking over the kiss. Alexander let out a small moan and immediately scrambled into John's lap, wrapped his legs around the other man the best he could.

The kiss broke when the two needed air.

"So," John panted, grinning. "This is what you had in mind?"

Alexander didn't reply, only dove down for another kiss.

The sound of the door opening caused Alexander to jerked away. The two held their breathes as someone walked in.

They were in a corner of the library that students went to for a particularly quiet place to study.

Should a student walk over to them, well, it was pretty obvious what they'd been doing, considering their kiss-bruised lips and rumpled clothes.

The footsteps retreated and they both sighed in relief.

"Hey, how 'bout we continue this in the dorm?"

John grinned, leaning up slightly to peck his lips.

"Absolutely."


	28. Bullet [Hamburr]

Alexander watched as Aaron walked into the library, carrying a ridiculous amount of books.

"Aaron! Would you like some help with those?" His friend, Theodosia who also worked at the library offered. Aaron smiled but shook his head.

"Thanks, but I'm good Theo."

Theodosia eyed him, obviously not believing him, but didn't argue. Once Aaron walked into an aisle, Alexander was swift to follow. He's had a crush on the other man forever and he almost knew for certain that he felt the same, but there was never any time to tell him! Aaron was almost never alone, Theodosia, Montgomery or Jonathan was always around him.

"Hey, Aaron." He said and the man jumped, a book falling from his hands. Luckily Alexander managed to grab it before it fell to the floor.

"Alexander!" He said, slightly wide-eyed. "You startled me."

Alexander grinned. "Yeah, I could tell."

Aaron's face flushed. Cute. Alexander thought.

"Do you need something?" He asked. Alexander stayed silent, wondering how to word this, before deciding that actions spoke better than words. He lunged forward and smashed their lips together. Aaron let out a muffled noise before his eyes fluttered shut and he shyly kissed back.

"A-Alexander...?" He whispered, boxed in by Alexander's arms. They were nose to nose and Alexander could feel Aaron's warm breath on his face 

"Yeah?" He whispered back. Aaron's eyes flicked away and he shifted in Alexander's arms.

"I..." He bit his lip. "I don't want to be just another... another well, friends with benefits. I... I want to have a relationship."

Alexander blinked, before pressing his lips against Aaron's again. "Aaron, that's what I want to okay? I... I would take a bullet for you."

Aaron blinked, his face red. He ducked his head into Alexander's neck.

"That was the cheesiest thing I've ever fucking heard." He mumbled.

Alexander laughed.


	29. Punishment [Jeffburrmads]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

Aaron squirmed, pushing against the silk wrapped tightly around his wrists, preventing any movement. His boyfriends, Thomas Jefferson and James Madison stood on either side, looking down at him.

Thomas placed a warm hand on his face. "Do you know why you're being punished?" He asked, gently stroking his face.

Aaron didn't say a thing, only blinked and stared. Thomas frowned, removing his hand, tsking.

"You're still being naughty." He said, sounding disappointed. He glanced at James, who nodded. Aaron let out a squeak when he was suddenly flipped. His eyes widened when his ankles were swiftly tied together. He squirmed, hoping to get away somehow, but he was held down by two large hands.

"None of that." Thomas scolded, pushing him down even more.

"W-What are you-" He let out a loud yelp when something firm hit his bottom. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears pricking his eyes. He didn't like the paddle, no he hated it.

Another hit, another yelp. After ten hits, tears began to spill from his eyes. Whimpers escaped his mouth. His ass was starting to hurt and he had no doubt that it was red. 

"N-No m-more!" He whimpered, squirming fruitlessly.

"Shhh," Thomas murmured. "Just two more."

Aaron whimpered again, straining his neck to see his boyfriend. He let out a whimper mixed with a sob at the next hit and choked out a whine of relief at the very last one. Strong hands untied his ankles and then moved to his wrists. He was turned over, gentle hands rubbing his sore body. Tears fell down his cheeks, his eyes wide and innocent. James cooed softly, massaging his wrists.

"It's okay baby. You were so good with your punishment." James smiled, nibbling softly at Aaron's lips.

"Now it's time for your reward."


	30. Kiss [Jeffmads]

"Hey, James!" Thomas said cheerfully, opening the door to let his friend in. James smiled softly before walking in.

"Ready to cram?" Thomas asked, shutting the door and basically skipping over to the living room. James rolled his eyes before following his ridiculous friend.

"Yup." He replied, settling down on the ground in front of the coffee table. Thomas followed suite, opening his textbook.

"Let's get studying!"

\---

In the end, they only studied for about a half hour before they ended up on the couch, watching the emoji movie. They ended up laughing and mocking it the whole time.

"So, wanna watch another movie?" Thomas asked, looking down at his friend who was cuddled into his side.

"Sure. How 'bout Harry Potter?" James said, snuggling closer. Thomas smiled and rolled his eyes, but changed it to Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. They stayed tangled together for the entirety of the movie, casually eating popcorn.

"Ah!" James groaned, stretching his arms. "Harry Potter's such a good movie."

"Hm, I dunno. I like Star Wars better." Thomas said, staring down at James, who had risen, making them nose to nose. 

"Well duh." James snorted, warm breath hitting Thomas' face. Thomas chuckled, their breaths mingling. A silence fell over them, they only sat, staring into each other's eyes.

In the end, James was the one who moved first. Their lips met, both of them froze, neither moved, waiting to see what the other would do. Shyly, Thomas began to move his lips against James'. James smiled softly, before kissing back, quickly taking control.

"J-James..." Thomas whispered. James smiled, climbing on top of Thomas, gently stroking his face. James leaned down, capturing Thomas' mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Thomas..." James mumbled, kissing all over the man's face.

"James, James I really like you." He confessed, wrapping his arms around James, hanging on tightly. James placed a gentle kiss on the man's neck before rising again and staring down at Thomas' slightly flushed face.

James giggled.

"I really like you too."


	31. Ukulele [Burrens]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from: [AzuleOpal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal)

John stared at his boyfriend as he frowned at the ukulele in his hands.

"How the hell am I the suppose to hold this?" He asked, bewildered. John stared at him disbelief.

"You don't even know how to hold it?!" He cried, shocked. Aaron laughed awkwardly and shook his head.

"I never received much musical education when I was young." He explained sheepishly.

John flailed his arms about. "Even a five-year-old knows how to hold a freaking ukulele!!"

Aaron shifted a bit, fiddling with the instrument. "Well, I don't." He huffed.

John sighed before scooting closer. "This is how you hold it." He said, gently guiding his hands into the proper position. Aaron's face twisted with discomfort.

"This isn't natural." He mumbled. John laughed.

"My God Aaron!" He laughed. "You're absolutely hopeless!"

Aaron glared at him. "Shut up!" He whined.

"Now try D chord." He said, still grinning. Aaron huffed again but allowed John to guide his fingers.

"Geez, I don't get why people play this." He grumbled.

"Just strum Aaron," John said, rolling his eyes. Aaron did as told and slowly strummed, relaxing slightly as he did. John grinned, before strumming a small tune to go along with Aaron's chord.

"See? Not so hard now was it?" John said, smiling.

Aaron grinned. "Yeah, but only cause you were my teacher."

John's eyes widened and he blushed slightly, before leaning over and pulling Aaron into a kiss.


	32. Fear [Washington Family]

Alexander walked along the long hallway, looking around. His pillow was clutched tightly to his chest, tears were sliding down his cheeks. Alexander whimpered when a crack of lightning hit down outside, illuminating the corridor. He broke into a small dash, racing into his adoptive father's bedroom. Clutching his pillow and favorite teddy bear tightly, he walked over to the bed and crawled in, curling against his new father's side.

The man gave a small grunt and opened his eyes, blinking wearily down at the tiny boy.

"Alexander...?" He mumbled, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Thunder boomed in the distance and Alexander whimpered again, curling up and pressing himself closer against George's side, finding comfort in the older's man's warmth. George Washington blinked in surprise, before wrapping his arms around his son.

The two sat in silence for hours, waiting the storm out. Once it turned into just a rainstorm, George pulled away from Alexander a little bit so he could see the boy's face. It was teary and scared. Tear tracks were visible on his cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy, filled with fear.

"Alexander, you don't like storms?"

The boy shook his head furiously, burying it in George's chest.

"I-It's like it was back h-home. Loud. Scary." He whimpered again, squeezing his eyes shut and clinging to George. George frowned, and hugged the boy tightly. The people at the orphanage had mentioned that Alexander went through some trauma back in the Caribbean, but never specified what happened.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" George asked. "Sometimes talking about it helps."

"B-Big hurricane." The boy stuttered, sniffing a bit. "Killed lots of people. Killed Mama."

Alexander sniffed again, tears falling from his face and soaking George's sleep shirt.

"Well, you don't have to worry here Alexander. No hurricanes are coming." George reassured.

Alexander looked at him with big eyes and a quivering lip. "I don't want e-everyone to disappear again!" He whimpered.

George placed a kiss on his head, before rolling over so Alexander could see Martha. "Look, Alexander, Martha's still here. She's not going anywhere."

"B-But what about L-Lafayette?" He asked in a small voice.

George smiled kindly at him, sitting up and gently placing the small boy in his lap. "Do you wanna go check on him?"

Alexander nodded but didn't move. "I don't wanna go a-alone." He whispered, clinging to George's neck.

"We can go together, Alexander." He said.

They left the bedroom and walked over to Lafayette's room. "See, he's fine," George said, looking down at his son who was holding his hand tightly.

Alexander padded over to Lafayette, just to make sure the younger boy was really alright. He walked back over to George who picked him up.

"Let's go back to bed."

The next morning Martha found them laying on the couch, Alexander curled up in George's arms.


	33. Dancer [Burrfayette]

_Tap tap tap._

Aaron sighed and set his book down, glaring a bit at his ceiling. Annoyance filled him. Why couldn't his upstairs neighbor choose a better time to practice their dancing or whatever they were doing? Every night, at exactly seven o'clock, Aaron would hear the familiar rhythm of the person dancing upstairs.

While he had no problem with the noise itself, he couldn't help but feel frustrated that the person chose to dance from seven till ten o'clock every single night, making it very difficult to sleep. Most nights, Aaron had to toss and turn and couldn't sleep until the tapping stopped.

Why doesn't he go upstairs and ask them to chose a better time to dance? Aaron's actually quite shy and he worried that he might make his neighbor mad and well, Aaron really didn't want another person to dislike him.

So he sucked it up and just read until ten thirty.

But then the person apparently decided to start dancing at six in the morning till eight in the morning, waking Aaron from his restless slumber with that infuriating tapping. Okay, he understood wanting to practice and get good at something, but this was just ridiculous! Did his neighbor have nowhere else to go to practice? Why did he have to choose such awful times?!

But still, Aaron said nothing and just adapted to his apparent new sleep schedule.

When the tapping started up again, only this time from four till ten with only a two hours break in between, Aaron lost it. He stomped out of his apartment and marched right up to the one above him. Taking a couple of deep breaths so he could do this politely, he knocked on the door.

The door opened, revealing a very tall man, at least compared to Aaron, wearing leggings and a sinfully tight tank top. Sweat was dripped down from the man's face and soft music was playing in the background.

Aaron couldn't help but scowl. Of course, the annoying dancing neighbor was stupidly gorgeous.

"Can I help you?" The man asked and dammit, of course, he was freaking French.

Aaron cleared his throat. "Uh yes. Your uh dancing has been keeping me up at night and I was hoping that maybe you could adjust your schedule slightly. Like, maybe you could stop at nine o'clock instead of ten and start at seven or eight instead of six... I live in the apartment below you by the way." Aaron rambled. By the end of it, his face was tinged pink and he was looking down at his shoes.

"I apologize Monsieur." The man finally spoke. "I have a recital coming up and I have been trying to practice as much as possible."

Aaron blinked. Well, now he felt like a jerk. The two just stood there awkwardly, both not sure what to do. "I understand I just-" He started.

"But I can adjust my times a bit." The man interrupted. Aaron blinked and looked up.

"T-Thank you..." He stammered.

"What's your name?" The man asked. "Mine is Lafayette."

"Aaron," Aaron replied. "My name's Aaron Burr."

Lafayette took his hand and shook it, grinning. "It's nice to meet you, Aaron Burr. Tell me, would you like to come see my recital? I'd love to take you out for dinner afterward." He said with a wink.

Aaron's face turned red. "I uh. U-Um s-sure." He squeaked.

Lafayette grinned. "Excellent! Here is my number. I will text you the date."

Aaron gave him his number and walked back downstairs, feeling very warm all of a sudden. He never expected to get a date, especially not with a such a handsome man. Aaron smiled.

He couldn't wait to see Lafayette dance.


	34. Too Far [Jamilton]

John, Lafayette, Hercules, Aaron, everyone really, stared at the two men standing at the front of the class. They were screaming insults, the original reason for the argument long forgotten.

"Well, your dead girlfriend only went out with you because she pitied you!" Alexander screamed, glaring at Thomas who was frozen with a look of shock on his face. Everyone stared at them in silence. Thomas was shaking, quite obviously holding back tears. Alexander's mouth moved up and down, no words coming out. A couple of tears slipped free before Thomas turned and ran away.

James glared at him. "Nice going jackass." He said, before rushing after Thomas.

Alexander just stood there, guilt consuming him.

\---

James sat beside Thomas, gently rubbing his back as the man sobbed and whimpered.

"J-James.." He whimpered. "W-What he said... it wasn't... you don't think i-it's true do you?"

"Oh Thomas, what Alexander said wasn't true..." James murmured. "Martha loved you just like you loved her."

Thomas sniffled and James pulled him into a hug. Only two years ago, Thomas' girlfriend Martha was killed in a car crash. It was still a sensitive subject. James sighed and squeezed his best friend tightly, who merely sobbed in response. Footsteps were heard coming closer and James turned slightly to the door while covering Thomas' hunched over figure. He scowled when he saw Alexander standing in the doorway looking guilty and extremely awkward.

"What do you want?" James snapped, coming out a bit harsher than he meant. Alexander flinched and looked down at his shoes.

"I uh, I just wanted to apologize..." He mumbled, fiddling with his sleeves. "What I said was, was out of line."

James was about to snap at him again, but Thomas raised his head. "Damn right i-it was..." His friend stuttered.

Alexander's eyes widened, clearly shocked at Thomas' tear-stained face.

"Thomas I-"

"Save it," Thomas said, tears still falling. "You went too far this time Alexander."

Alexander's eyes widened at the use of his name. James hesitantly looked between the two men. Thomas sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Way too far." He said before walking away. The two remaining men stood in silence, both seeming concerned for Thomas.

"You better make it up to him." James finally said. "You mean more to Thomas then you think."

With that, James left Alexander to wallow in his guilt.


	35. Babysitting  [Washington Family]

Hercules stood in front of the door, squirming nervously. Why the Washingtons, the richest family in town, hired him to babysit their children, Hercules didn't have a clue. Shifting his bag a bit, he took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

The door flung open revealing a kind looking woman. "Ah! You must be the new babysitter!" She said, smiling gently.

Hercules' eyes widened and he nodded. "Uh y-yes! Yes, I am." He stuttered.

"I'm Martha Washington," Martha said, stepping back to allow Hercules in. He stepped in, still fiddling with his bag.

"Uh, Hercules Mulligan." He greeted back awkwardly.

"The boys are in the living room with George." She said, shutting the door gently and leading Hercules down a hallway. He followed her silently, very nervous. This family was rich and powerful, one mistake could spell a whole lot of trouble.

"Boys!" Martha said, smiling gently. "Your caretaker is here."

Two young boys, maybe around the age of nine or ten, sat on a couch. Hercules was slightly surprised to see one of the boys sitting on the couch had his nose buried in a book while the other played video games.

The boy who was playing video games looked up and grinned. "Ello!" He said cheerfully.

Hercules blinked, the boy had a very heavy accent. "Hi." He greeted back awkwardly.

"We'll be gone until around ten o'clock," Martha said, walking over to an older man and pecking him on the cheek.

"The boys must be in bed by nine." The man, George Washington, said. The boy reading the book head's snapped up.

"Hold on!" He said, his voice quite high pitched. "I'm not going to bed at nine o'clock!"

George sighed while Martha chuckled gently. "Alexander, you're only eleven years old. Despite what you seem to think, you are still a child." George said tiredly.

Alexander scowled, before returning to his book. Hercules laughed nervously. This was not looking good. The one playing video games seemed alright but Alexander... he was feeling kinda nervous about.

"Well, we're off now," Martha said as George helped her into her jacket.

"Goodbye, boys. See you tomorrow." George said, before gently shutting the door, leaving a very nervous Hercules with the children of the most powerful people in town. Why did he agree to this again?

"So," Hercules said. "What do you two want to do?"

Lafayette looked at him and smiled largely while Alexander completely ignored him.

"Come here!" Lafayette said happily, patting the spot next to him. "Let's race!"

Hercules walked over and plopped down, taking a controller and raced Lafayette in Mario Cart.

Hercules lost every single time.

"Aw! Again?!" Hercules cried in defeat. Lafayette laughed gleefully. "You sir," Hercules said, "are the King of Mario Cart."

Lafayette giggled before his stomach rumbled. Hercules chuckled.

"Let's go make something to eat." He glanced over at the boy who was still reading. "Are you coming, Alexander?"

Alexander looked up, before returning his attention to his book. Hercules frowned, before walking up to him.

"Up we go." He said, before picking the small eleven-year-old up with ease.

"Hey!" Alexander shrieked, kicking his legs futility.

"You, my friend. Need to eat." With that, Hercules walked to the kitchen, Lafayette followed, giggling madly. Alexander squirmed in his arms, before finally giving up and settling with just pouting the whole time.

"Alright, you two." Hercules said, "What do you want to eat."

"I want," Alexander said, annoyed. "to read my book."

Hercules sighed. "You've been reading that book for hours. You need to have some fun."

Alexander looked offended. "That is fun!"

"It really isn't Alexander," Lafayette said. "Reading is boring."

"No arguing," Hercules said sternly. "Now tell me what to make."

"Let's make cookies!" Lafayette cried. The two looked at Alexander.

"Ugh." He finally grumbled. "Fine."

\---

When Martha and George came home, their kitchen was a mess and the boys and their babysitter were curled up on the couch, fast asleep.


	36. Comfort [Burrington]

Aaron ran into his office and slammed the door shut, slowly sinking against it, covering his face. The day started normally enough. He woke up, went to work and prepared to go to court. What he was not expecting, was the transphobic slurs that the defendant screamed at him when he won the case for his client. Aaron shuddered and hugged himself, trying to hold back the tears.

He wiped the few that escaped and buried his face in his head, trying to muffle his sobs. Little did he know, that right outside his door stood Alexander Hamilton, who had walked over to his office to ask how the case went. When he heard the quiet, muffled sobs, he immediately left to grab George. He knew that he was the only one who Aaron would open the door for.

A soft knock came from the door and Aaron froze.

"Aaron?" George's gentle voice came through. Aaron sniffled and curled more tightly around himself. He didn't want to see anyone. He just wanted to wallow in his misery, even though he knew very well how unhealthy that was. George sighed softly, before pushing against the door, which Aaron hadn't locked.

His eyes widened when he saw the huddled figure of his boyfriend on the floor. He quickly rushed over and hugged the man tightly.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked concern flooding into his voice. Aaron only shuddered and let out a strangled sob. George's worry increased tenfold, but he said nothing and only held the distressed man. They stayed there on the floor for god knows how, Aaron sobbing and George holding him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, cooing softly.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked softly, messaging Aaron's back. Aaron sniffled and nodded, clinging to his boyfriend. George kissed his forehead and lead him away. Aaron hid his face in George's shoulder, embarrassed to be seen in such a state. George softly told the secretary that they were leaving, before leading Aaron to the car.

\---

Aaron and George were cuddling under a soft blanket, watching a movie. Aaron was a lot calmer now, contently being spooned by his boyfriend and eating some popcorn. The movie ended and George put it on mute.

"Aaron," He said, shifting slightly to face his lover.

"Yes?" Aaron asked nervously. He knew where this was going.

"Love, what happened?" George asked, cradling Aaron's face. Aaron's eyes shifted away, not wanting to talk about it. But George knew that he needed to get whatever happened off his chest, or he'd just bury it deep inside and that later, it would come back in a huge fiery and painful explosion.

George didn't want that to happen.

"George, i-it's fine." Aaron stuttered and that only increased George's worry. Aaron only stuttered when he was nervous or upset.

"Aaron," He said, softly but sternly.

"I- It was nothing!" Aaron insisted, moving away.

"Aaron please."

Aaron suddenly sniffled and wiped his eyes. "D-Do you think I'm just pretending?" He whimpered.

George frowned. This wasn't sounding good. "What do you mean?"

"P-Pretending to be a-a boy..." Aaron stammered, tears falling. George took in a sharp breath and lunged forward, wrapping him in a hug.

"God, of course not Aaron." He said firmly, hugging the man as tightly as possible. Aaron whimpered again and clung back just as tightly. George had a feeling why Aaron was thinking this way. He'd taken a look at his current case and well, the defendant wasn't exactly a good character.

It was no secret that Aaron was trans, but no one cared. George could only guess that the defendant knew this and when Aaron won the case, flung harmful slurs to the lawyer.

George felt rage overtake him and was only comforted by the thought that the person who did this to his boyfriend was now behind bars.

"Aaron," He whispered, kissing his head. "You are most definitely a boy, you're not being silly or pretending."

Aaron sobbed and George held him, offering all the comfort he had.


	37. Turtle Facts [Lams]

"What?!" John squealed, sitting upright. "We're going to the zoo!"

Alexander grinned and nodded, holding up a pair of tickets. John squealed again and flung himself at Alexander, hugging him.

"Oh my god I can't wait!! You're the best boyfriend ever! Let me go grab my stuff!"

With that, John raced up the stairs, eager to see the zoo animals.

\---

Alexander and John walked hand in hand, looking at all the animals. Suddenly, John let out an excited shriek.

"Oh my god!!" He squealed, shaking Alexander. "They have turtles!!" He practically yelled, before dragging Alexander over to the exhibit.

"Ack! John, slow down!" Alexander shrieked as he was nearly pulled to the ground from John's rush.

"Not a chance!" John whooped. "The turtles are waiting for me!!"

John raced ahead, obviously feeling that Alexander was much too slow. Alexander rolled his eyes, but a smile played on his lips, before quickly following his boyfriend.

He found John standing with a bunch of five-year-olds with his face pressed against the glass, staring intently and in awe at the turtles.

"Alexander! Look at them!" John said excitedly once he realized Alexander was there. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah, but we still have a bunch of other stuff to see so we can't stay for long-"

"Did you know that turtles are one of the oldest and most primitive groups of reptiles?"

Alexander blinked.

"And their shell is like a modified ribcage!" John continued.

Alexander arched an eyebrow. "Uh, cool?"

"They are very adaptable and can be found on every continent! Except Antarctica of course but still! Isn't that incredible?!"

Alexander opened his mouth to respond, but John had already moved on.

"And they're super anti-social creatures! Except with other of their kind. Kinda like you, Alex!"

"HEY!"

"They're omnivores, meaning they eat both meat and vegetation."

"I know what omnivore means-"

"All turtles lay eggs. They find a place on land to lay them, dig a nest into the sand or dirt and then walk away. No species of turtle nurture their young. Kinda sad right? The poor things have to grow up without their parents."

"John..."

"And yet sea turtles travel from the ocean to lay eggs on beaches. Usually, sea turtles lay around 110 eggs in a nest, though the flatback turtle only lays 50 at a time."

"Okay, John I get it!" Alexander sighed. "Can we go see something else now?"

John stared at him, looking offended. "But these are my people!"

"John!" Alexander moaned. John gave him the puppy dog eyes, knowing full well that Alexander couldn't say no to them.

"Argh!" He relented. "Fine! We can stay a bit longer."

They ended up staying until closing.


	38. Binder [Jeffmads]

Thomas was sorting through James' laundry when he found it. Lying among his clothes was a plain black binder. Thomas wasn't upset per se at the fact that his boyfriend of two months was trans. No. He was more upset at the fact that James felt the need to hid this fact from him.

He picked up the binder and walked to the kitchen where James was typing away on his computer. He walked up behind and placed a kiss on his neck.

"Hey, babe." He said. James turned and smiled softly before his eyes widened in horror when he saw what Thomas was holding.

"T-Thomas I-"

"It's fine James." Thomas interrupted a gentle look in his eyes. "I just wish you told me."

James looked away guiltily, so Thomas placed a kiss on his cheek.

"It's cool, really babe I promise." He reassured.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I-"

"You don't have to explain James," Thomas said, once again interrupting his boyfriend. "So uh, can I ask some questions?"

James blinked. "Sure." He said, sounding surprised.

"So, um, how long can you wear it?" Thomas asked. He didn't want James to accidentally hurt himself.

James smiled softly. "Six to eight hours."

Thomas nodded, absorbing the information. "Are there times when you shouldn't be wearing it?"

"When I sleep and uh... when I'm sick."

They continued to talk for awhile, and Thomas was very happy because it was clear that James had done research into this.

"Thanks for answering all my questions, James." He said.

James smiled. "It wasn't a problem."

Thomas leaned over and kissed his boyfriend. "I love you."

James nuzzled his nose a bit. "I love you too."


	39. Guardian  [Laurens & Philip]

Philip sat at a piano, his fingers sliding back and forth. His tongue stuck out in concentration. This piece was especially difficult, so Philip had to concentrate. He couldn't wait to show his Pa how well he's done!

After a couple of tries, Philip's look of concentration and determination turned into one of frustration.

"Why is this so difficult?" He whined, banging his hands down on the piano.

_"You know, you shouldn't give up so easily."_

Philip looked up in shock, seeing a young man standing before him, wearing a soldier's uniform. He became horrified when he saw the many bullet holes in the man's body, blood seeping into his clothing.

"You're hurt!" He cried, rushing forward. The man, however, took a step back.

 _"Oh, this?"_ He said, looking down at his battered body and laughing bitterly. _"I'm fine. It happened a long time ago."_

"But-"

 _"I didn't come here for a checkup Philip."_ The man interrupted. _"I'm here to help."_

"Help?"

 _"Yes."_ The man took a step forward, smiling. _"Let me help you with this piece."_

Philip frowned, before nodding. "Okay!"

The man smiled, before taking a seat beside him and began to guide his hands along.

Once Philip got the hang of it, the man disappeared and Philip was sad to say that he never learned his name. He performed his piece for his Pa, who was impressed.

The man never appeared again, and as the years flew by, Philip convinced himself it was only a dream and forgot about it soon after.

**Bonus:**

_"Hello again."_

Philip looked up. "It's you..." He whispered.

The man smiled, before reaching out a hand.

_"Welcome to Heaven Philip. My name is John Laurens."_


	40. Letter [Lams]

"Ma!" Alexander said, running up to her. She turned around and smiled at her son.

"Yes, Alexander? What is it?" She asked, crouching down beside the excited five-year-old.

"There's this pretty boy in my class!" He said, grinning widely.

"Is there now?"

"Uh huh! He plays with me and I really like him!!" The toddler was practically jumping up and down. His mother laughed and ruffled his hair.

"What's his name?"

"It's John! He's got lots of stars!"

"Stars?"

"Uh huh!" Alexander said, looking quite serious. "He's got stars on his face!"

"Oh wow!"

Alexander nodded grinning widely. "He's very pretty."

"So I've heard." His mother said. "Have you told him what you think?"

Alexander looked shocked and shook his head wildly. "Nu-uh!"

"Why don't you write him a letter?" She suggested. Alexander's eyes lit up and he jumped up and down.

"Good idea Ma! I'm gonna write it now!"

She laughed again, smiling softly at her son. "Go write him the best letter you can! I believe in you, Alexander."

With that, Alexander ran out to grab paper.

**Bonus:**

"Ma! This is John!" Alexander said, holding the hand of another little boy tightly.

"Hello there." She said. The boy with lots of freckles smiled at her.

"Hello, Mrs Hamilton." He greeted. "Can I have your blessing to marry your son?"

Alexander's face turned bright red while his mother looked on surprised, before smiling.

"Of course you can! I want lots of pictures though!"

John looked very happy while Alexander hid behind him in embarrassment.

Rachel laughed.


	41. Confession [Hamburr]

Alexander had done it. He'd just sent out an email to his closest friends and family to meet up with him in a week so he could tell them something.

Anxiety twisted in his stomach but he ignored it, instead opting to stand and leave his computer. He walked over to his bedroom and walked in, careful to keep quiet since Aaron was probably already asleep.

He snuck into bed, wrapping his arms around Aaron and sighing contently. Aaron gave a little grunt, before turning slightly and staring at Alexander with hazy eyes.

"'Bout time you came to bed..." He slurred, before curling up in Alexander's arms and quickly falling back asleep. Alexander felt affection rise in his chest, feeling ready to burst of joy and love for this beautiful man in his arms.

Instead of screaming out his undying love, however, Alexander settled with just kissing Aaron softly on the forehead before falling asleep as well.

\---

A week flew by in no time and before he knew it, it was time to head to George's house and confess to everyone.

"Alexander are you alright?" Aaron asked, squeezing his hand. That was right. Aaron thought this was just a regular dinner.

"Yeah I just, well I kinda decided to tell everyone tonight."

Aaron's face showed surprise, but nothing further than that. Instead, he squeezed his hand again and smiled comfortingly.

"It'll be fine Alexander. If anything, I should be nervous. This is your whole family we're talking about. It'd be pretty terrible if they all hated m-"

Before he could finish, Alexander pulled him into a kiss. "They'll love you." He said quietly, pecking his lips again.

Aaron smiled, before pulling away. "We should get going now."

Alexander nodded and they headed out.

\---

"Alexander! It's been ages man!"

"John, it's been four days," Alexander said dryly. John laughed.

"That's way too long bud."

Alexander rolled his eyes but smiled. He glanced over at Aaron who was chatting with Angelica and they seemed to be hitting it off. That was good at least.

"Uh, guys?" Alexander said loudly. "I uh, wanna tell you all something."

Everyone turned to face him and swallowing nervously, Alexander walked over to Aaron and laced their fingers together.

"I'm dating Aaron."

Silence.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT! HERC GET OVER HERE WITH MY TWENTY BUCKS!" John screamed, basically launching himself at the bulkier man.

"Congratulations Alexander," Angelica said.

"Yeah!" Peggy chimed in. "Tell me, is Aaron amazing in bed?"

Both their faces turned bright red.

"PEGGY!"


	42. Tango [Burrens]

John didn't know how to dance. And that was a problem. There was a really cute girl in his class that could tango and well, John wants to ask her out. But he didn't know how to tango, so he wanted to learn to impress her.

He stared at the dancing studio with a mix of embarrassment and hope. Taking a deep breath, he walked in. He was shocked to see a long line of girls, all lining up at the reception desk.

He pushed his way through the crazy crowd of people. "Excuse me!" He called.

A lady turned to him and smiled. "How may I help you?"

"Uh," John's face flushed with embarrassment. "I requested a session to learn tango...?"

The lady smiled, amusement making her eyes crinkle. "Mr Laurens correct?"

John nodded.

"Your instructor is in studio nineteen." She said. John smiled.

"Thank you." He said gratefully.

The lady laughed. "It's my job sir. And one more thing,"

"Yes?"

"I'd recommend not mentioning to anyone you've got a lesson in studio nineteen." At John's confused expression she continued. "The instructor is um, requested quite a bit." She winked. "Especially with the young ladies."

John's face flushed a bit and he nodded awkwardly before leaving. He found studio nineteen and walked in nervously.

His eyes widened when he saw a stupidly attractive man sitting beside a stereo. John's bisexual ass was jumping for joy right now.

"Uh." He said intelligently. The man looked up and damn he had nice eyes. The man smiled and John melted.

"Hello." He said. Why was everything about this man smooth and silky and gorgeous? The universe must really hate him.

"John Laurens correct?" The man said and John nodded mutely, still speechless. He now understood why so many young ladies wanted classes with him. He was stupidly beautiful.

The girl from his class was instantly forgotten, now replaced with the glorious sight of his instructor in a sinfully tight tank top and leggings. John swallowed, feeling far too thirsty.

"T-Tango?" He stammered out. The instructor stared at him, before laughing.

"Yes, I'm your tango instructor. My name is Aaron Burr."

"N-Nice to meet you. Let's get started...?"

\---

John ended up going back to the dance studio and after just ten lessons he had the tango down, but he went anyways just to see Aaron.

But after the fifteenth lesson, Aaron found him out and well, John kinda confessed to him.

Three years later, they're now happily married and have a daughter.

John never did ask that girl out.


	43. Dirty Talk [Mullette]

_"I wanna tie you down and-"_

Lafayette frowned when he heard Alexander and John talking in the other room. He was very confused. Why would John say such strange things? Maybe Hercules could tell him.

"Hercules!" He called joyfully once he spotted the man. Hercules turned at his name and smiled at the Frenchmen.

"Yes, Lafayette?" He asked.

"Um, John and Alexandre were s-speaking strange a moment ago." He stammered. He knew he'd gotten something wrong, but he was still new to English.

"Oh? What were they saying?" Hercules asked.

"Well, I thinked Alexandre said something like uh, I wanna tie you-"

"I've heard enough!" Hercules squeaked loudly. Lafayette frowned in confusion when he saw the blush coating his face.

"Hercules? What wrong?" He asked, confused out of his mind.

"U-Um Laf, they were doing something called um, dirty talk." He explained, still blushing furiously.

"Is that something uhm how you say, sexual?" He asked and Hercules nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

An awkward silence fell over them. A moan sounded out, causing both men to blush furiously.

"Let's go for lunch." Hercules squeaked.

"Sounds well!" Lafayette squeaked back.

They didn't return until midnight.


	44. Fading Friend [Burrfayette]

"Lafayette! Lafayette look!"

Lafayette turned and smiled happily when he saw his best friend running up to him holding a book.

"What's that Aaron?" He asked, large eyes filled with curiosity. Aaron grinned and sat down, patting the dirt beside him.

"Sit! I wanna show you!"

Lafayette did as requested and sat beside the boy, leaning over to look at the book.

"It's a book about fairies Lafayette! Mama got it for me just now!"

"It's so pretty!"

Aaron nodded in agreement.

\---

Esther Burr observed her son from a distance, watching as he chatted away excitedly.

"Honey are you sure we shouldn't take him to a doctor?" She asked, eyebrows knit with concern.

"Esther it's fine. It's normal for children his age to have imaginary friends."

Esther sighed. "I know, but not many are as convinced as him that their friend is real."

Her husband smiled and shook his head a bit. "Once he makes some real friends, he'll forget all about this 'Lafayette'."

\---

As it turns out, Aaron's parents were correct.

When he went to middle school, he met a boy who was just as smart as him. Lafayette watched as the two played together.

He looked down.

They weren't playing with him.

\---

Next came high school. Aaron's friend Alexander Hamilton made some new ones, and Lafayette almost hoped that Alexander wouldn't return, but that wasn't the case. Aaron began to hang out with these new friends.

Lafayette was forgotten.

\---

High school passed quickly and then college came. At this point, Lafayette could almost see through himself.

It hurt every time Aaron made new friends. It hurt, even more, when Lafayette tried to talk to him but got no response in return.

\---

Lafayette watched in utter silence as Aaron stood at the altar, smiling lovingly into his fiance's eyes. Lafayette felt something cold and wet slip down his cheek.

He touched his cheek, surprised to see liquid on it. His eyes widened when he realized he was crying.

He looked back up at Aaron just in time to see his fiance pull him into a kiss. It was like a stab to the heart.

More tears fell and Lafayette forced himself to look away.

He stared down at his nearly invisible hands.

Aaron didn't need him anymore.

It was time to go.

\---

Lafayette didn't even notice when Aaron locked eyes on him, before disappearing in a blink of the eye.


	45. Phone Call [Burrens]

John was writing down some facts that he'd need for his new book when he got the call. Thinking it was his awesome boyfriend Aaron, he picked it up without looking at the number.

"Hello?" He said, still writing.

_"John."_

John stiffened and his pen fell from his hands.

"Dad." He said. "Why are you calling me?"

_"Am I not allowed to see how my son is doing?"_

John scowled. "I'm not your son. You lost that privilege when you beat me every day for being homosexual."

On the other end, he heard his father scoff.

_"You're still going on about that? I would've thought your little faze would have passed by now."_

"I'll have you know it's not some faze and I've got a wonderful boyfriend!" John yelled angrily.

_"Is that so... What is his name?"_

John was silent. Aaron's name was decently well known. He wasn't about to risk telling it to his dad. Plus, Aaron wasn't public yet. Only close friends and family knew.

 _"You were lying weren't you?"_ His father said, sounding amused.

"No," John finally said, finding some courage. "I just don't think you deserve to know."

"You can't hide from me forever John. Someday we'll meet, that I promise."

With that, his father hung up, leaving John feeling paranoid and insecure. Oh god, He thought. What am I gonna tell Aaron? What is he finds me? What will I tell Aaron?

His breathing hitched and before he knew it, he was flung into a panic attack.

"John?"

John flinched, a sob escaping him. No nononono! Was that dad? His thoughts were all over the place and without realizing it, his breathing sped up at an alarming rate.

"John!"

John blinked when Aaron's beautiful face appeared in his sight of vision.

"John, can you hear me?"

John almost frowned. He sounded scared. Why was he scared?

"I, I..!"

"Can I touch you?" He was asked. He nodded slowly, shaking. Warm arms wrapped around him and his nose was filled with a familiar scent. He relaxed, breathing in the spicy sweet smell of his boyfriend.

"A-Aaron..." He stammered, burying his face in the other man's chest.

"Shh... It's okay love, I've got you..."

And for once, John felt truly safe and happy.


	46. Car Races [Mullette]

Hercules sat on the ground, making car noises as he rolled one about. He was blissfully innocent in his own space.

"Hercules."

The little boy looked up and grinned at his teacher, showing off his missing teeth.

"Ms Eliza!" He said. He blinked and stared in surprise when he saw a little boy standing just behind Ms Eliza.

"Hello!" He greeted cheerfully, smiling. The little boy blinked, before taking a step forward.

"H-Hello." He said back.

Hercules giggled. "Your voice is weird!"

The boy's face flushed and he looked down.

"It's pretty!" Hercules added, still smiling innocently. The boy's face went red and he shifted.

"Hercules, this is Lafayette. You wouldn't mind showing him around and playing?"

Hercules laughed cheerfully and clapped his hands. "Play with me L-Lafay-" His face twisted, finding it difficult to pronounce the other boy's name. "Laf! Come play!" He said.

Lafayette looked up before waddling over to him. He plopped down and stared at Hercules with large eyes.

"W-Whatcha doing...?" The boy asked, looking a bit shy.

"Racecar!" Hercules said, showing off his special car collection to the other little boy. "You wanna race?"

Lafayette nodded, eyes gleaming. "Sure"

When Hercules' mum came to pick him up, he couldn't stop telling her about his wonderful and pretty new friend.


	47. Sexist [Philodosia]

Theodosia let out a small cry as one of the boys surrounding her smacked her textbooks to the ground.

"Why are you even here dumbass!" One cried before another grabbed one of her pigtails.

She let out a shriek and tried to swat his hand away, but was unable to.

"You don't need to go to school! Girls are supposed to stay home and care for the man!"

Theodosia glared and elbowed the one holding her hair, causing him to let go. She tried to scramble away, but she was grabbed.

"Let go!" She yelled, struggling but the boys only laughed.

"Pathetic! Just go home, little girl!"

"HEY! Let her go right now!!"

Everyone turned towards the voice and Theodosia's eyes widened when a boy ran up and punched the one holding her in the face.

"Argh! You little fucker!" The guy yelled, hand flying to his face. He released Theodosia who shoved him to the ground. She kicked him for good measure, before turning around. She blinked in surprise when she saw the new boy kicking and punching multiple people.

He was soon overpowered, but before they could do anything bad, a teacher intervened. Thankfully, these boys had a certain reputation and Theodosia's savior wasn't accused of anything. He did, however, have to go to the nurse's office.

Theodosia waited for him, squirming a bit.

"Hey."

She looked up and smiled when she saw the boy standing next to her, holding an ice pack to his eye.

"Hello. Thank you for all the help."

The boy grinned. "It wasn't a problem. Those jackasses don't know what they were talking about." A look of concern overtook his face. "You're okay though right?"

Theodosia nodded, still smiling. "I'm fine. My name's Theodosia."

"Philip." They just stood there, kinda just staring into each other's eyes.

"Theo!" They both jerked away and suddenly Theodosia's father was in front of her.

"Are you alright Sweetie?" He asked, worry leaking into his voice. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

Theodosia shook her head. "I'm fine dad."

He looked skeptical but didn't protest. Instead, he turned to Philip.

"Are you the young man who helped my daughter?"

Philip stiffened, but nodded, looking nervous. "Yes, sir."

He smiled. "Thank you."

Philip looked surprised but smiled back. "Uh, no problem."

Her dad nodded, before placing a hand on Theodosia's shoulder.

"Let's go, Theo."

Theodosia followed her father, but not before giving Philip a smile and a wink.


	48. Hair [Lams]

Alexander sat on the edge of the bathtub, staring at John's hair. It was soaking wet, yet still stupidly poofy,

"How is this even possible?!" He asked. John shrugged and his curls bounced.

"I dunno." He said. "It's always been like this."

Alexander shook his head in disbelief. "Now I understand why you need help washing it."

John laughed a bit awkwardly. "Yeah... My mum used to help me..."

Alexander laughed as well, before leaning over and grabbing the shampoo. He squirted some onto his hands, before placing them in John's floofy hair. He grinned when John let out a content sigh and relaxed even more.

"Your hair is really soft..." Alexander mumbled, now gently massaging his boyfriend's scalp.

John hummed slightly and let out what sounded like a purr. "Don't I know it..." He mumbled, eyes closed. "People would always touch my hair. They still do."

Alexander laughed again, reaching for the shower head. "I'm not surprised - close your eyes - I mean who wouldn't?"

John said nothing as Alexander rinsed his hair.

"I'm jealous you know."

Alexander grabbed the conditioner and began rubbing it into John's hair. John snorted and looked up at him.

"Oh yeah? Of what?"

"Your hair." Alexander sighed. "Mine's always messy and greasy, but yours is always poofy and soft and nice looking." Alexander pouted. "It's not fair."

John laughed and shook his head.

"Well, your hair is beautiful to me babe." He said before reaching up and stealing a kiss.


	49. Scary Movies [Burrfayette]

Aaron glanced back at his boyfriend who was lounging on the couch, staring at him.

"Why are we watching this? Do we have to?" He asked, in almost a whine. Lafayette grinned.

"But of course we do!" He said cheerfully. "It's almost Halloween!"

Aaron groaned before putting the disc of IT in. He swallowed nervously before walking over to Lafayette and snuggling close to him. He was not looking forward to this. He absolutely hated horror movies. But Lafayette had been looking forward to this, so he would watch it.

\---

Not even halfway through the movie and Aaron was regretting his entire life. He flinched when Pennywise jumped out, terrorizing those poor kids. He let out a tiny whimper and clung to Lafayette.

Little did he know was that Lafayette knew of his fear of horror movies and planned this. Lafayette looked down at Aaron's huddled figure and cooed softly.

"It's fine love." He said, nuzzling his boyfriend. Aaron didn't answer, only clung to him more tightly.

\---

By the end of the movie, Aaron was far too terrified to sleep. He held onto Lafayette as tightly as he could, refusing to let the other man out of his sights. When he heard him chuckle, he glared at him.

"You planned this didn't you." He accused.

Lafayette looked at him innocently.

"I don't know what you mean."


	50. Water Guns [Hamburr]

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut Alexander!" Aaron yelled, clutching a blanket to his chest.

Alexander glared at him. "Well, you don't need that blanket anymore baby!"

"I'm not a baby jerk!" Aaron screamed, tears pricking his eyes. His lip jutted out in a pout and he clutched his blanket even tighter.

"Baby baby baby!" Alexander chanted.

"Shut up!" Aaron screamed. "I challenge you to a duel meanie!"

"You're on!"

\---

Aaron and Alexander stared at each other, each armed with water guns. Their friends John Laurens and Jonathan Bellamy were screaming at each other that Aaron was better than Alexander and visa versa.

"Let's do this," Alexander's lips twisted into a grin. "Baby."

Aaron was furious and shot Alexander directly in the hip, soaking his whole leg. Alexander let out a high pitched screech as the freezing water soaked his leg.

"You jerk!" He screeched before squirting water at Aaron, hitting him smack dab in the chest. Aaron squealed, falling on his butt.

He growled before squirting Alexander again, this time hitting Alexander between the ribs.

This continued for about ten minutes until both Aaron and Alexander were soaked with water, along with Jonathan and John. They all fell to the ground, laughing crazily.

"That was fun." Aaron giggled. "But you're still a meanie Alexander." Aaron pouted, now sitting up, wiping his eyes.

Alexander grinned cheekily. "You're still a baby. But you're okay."

Aaron glared and hit him in the arm.

"I'm not a baby!"


	51. Cuddles [Burrens]

John walked into the apartment, quietly shutting the door. It was a bit late and even though Aaron's sleeping habits were just as bad as his, he should be asleep by now, John didn't want to wake him.

John took off his shoes and walked over to their shared bedroom.

"Aaron?" He called softly, slowly opening the door. John frowned when he heard a quiet sniffle.

"Babe?" He said, shutting the door and walking over to the bed where he could see Aaron's curled up figure. John frowned and sat down on the bed, worried.

"Aaron?" He asked softly. Aaron whimpered, curling in on himself. John's worry increased significantly and he quickly crawled under the covers but was careful not to touch his boyfriend.

"Aaron, do you want me to leave?" He asked softly. Aaron shook his head.

"Can I touch you?" He asked, voice almost a whisper. He just wanted his boyfriend to be okay, but he wasn't sure how he could help. Aaron needed to tell him that much.

John watched him carefully, smiling gently when he saw Aaron nod. John quickly wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling him softly.

It took awhile for Aaron to respond to John's cuddling, but once he did they soon became a tangled mess.

"I love you." Aaron murmured, exhaling on John's neck. John smiled, tightening his hold on Aaron just slightly. He was curious as to what had gotten his boyfriend so upset, but he could wait.

"I love you too!" He said beaming.


	52. Firecrackers [Poly Hamilton]

Aaron stared at his four boyfriends with crossed arms and an unimpressed look.

"No." He said flatly. "Absolutely not."

"But Aaarooooon!" Alexander whined, clutching the firecrackers to his chest. "It's July fourth!"

"Come on Little Aaron," Lafayette said, dumping a bunch of firecrackers into a small cart. "Alexander has a point! July fourth is a time to celebrate!"

"And the way to celebrate is with firecrackers!" John added.

Aaron scowled. "Give me one good reason why I should trust you four with firecrackers."

"Lighten up a little Aaron," Hercules said, walking up behind him and resting his head on top of Aaron's. "It's better just to let 'em do what they want."

Aaron leaned into him, grumbling. "I just don't want them to hurt themselves." He mumbled, pouting a bit.

Hercules chuckled. "They'll be fine Aaron." He murmured, leaning down to nuzzle Aaron's neck in comfort. "We'll make sure they'll be okay."

Aaron sighed and relented. They bought a cart full of firecrackers and headed home.

\---

Thankfully no one ended up getting hurt and watching the firecrackers explode in the sky was beautiful.

They did, however, end up getting a noise complaint the next day.


	53. Fat [Burrcules]

Aaron stood in front of the mirror, squirming slightly. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, moving the bit of fat on his stomach, imagining what it'd be like if he was just a little bit firmer. Just a little bit skinnier.

He bit his lip, poking at his stomach. He felt a bit guilty, Hercules always scolded him for doing this, telling him over and over that he was beautiful and perfect just the way he was.

But that was easy for him to say. Hercules was firm, all muscle no fat. Not like Aaron, who had some chub around him.

"Aaron, I'm home!"

Aaron tensed at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. He quickly grabbed his shirt, yanking it over his head.

"Hey Herc." He greeted, walking up to the other man and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Hercules chuckled. "Hey, babe." He said before leaning down and capturing Aaron's lips in a kiss.

Aaron hummed, pleased.

"How was work?" Aaron asked, fiddling with Hercules' shirt. Hercules groaned and put his head on top of Aaron's.

"It was horrible." He grumbled. "A client came in and requested this terrible design and I really don't wanna make that horrendous thing."

Aaron laughed softly, practically melting into Hercules' embrace. "You can do it." He murmured.

Hercules chuckled. "How was your day?" He asked, peppering Aaron's neck with kisses.

Aaron sighed contently. "Fine..." He mumbled, smiling at the gentle attention.

"Yeah...?" Hercules hummed. "Say," He said, pulling away. "Why is your shirt inside out?"

Aaron froze, shifting guiltily. "I um."

"Aaron..." Even though he couldn't see his face, Aaron could tell Hercules was frowning with worry. He squeaked when he felt hands squeeze his sides.

"You're beautiful babe," Hercules said softly. "You're a normal weight. You aren't fat."

Aaron bit his lip, now trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry..." He stammered.

"Aaron, sweetie," Hercules turned him around, cradling his face. "You can't help it. I know that and I don't blame you. I love you, Aaron, I love you no matter how stupid your brain can be."

A small sob escaped Aaron's lips and he collapsed into his lover's arms.

"I l-love you too!"


	54. Language [Hamburr]

Aaron was lying on the couch, curled up against his boyfriend watching Home Alone 2. He'd never seen it before, and when he'd told Alexander the other man had insisted that they watch it together.

Unfortunately, he couldn't enjoy it because Alexander was basically screaming at the screen.

"How the hell did he get lost in New York freaking City?! The streets are numbered for shit's sake!" He screeched.

Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't know. And language Alexander."

Alexander scowled. "I can say whatever the fuck I want."

"Alexander!" He scolded, smacking his boyfriend over the head.

"Ow! Aaaaron!!" He whined, pouting at him.

"Honestly, you're impossible."

Alexander stuck his tongue out. Aaron sighed heavily, but snuggled closer and continued to watch the movie.

"Talk less Alexander." He mumbled. "I'm trying to watch the movie."

Alexander huffed but surprisingly kept quiet for the rest of the movie.

"FOR SHIT'S SAKE!"

Well, mostly.


	55. Anxiety [Jeffmads]

"Thomas, try to calm down," James said, staring at the hunched over figure of his boyfriend.

"I can't Jemmy." Thomas stammered, voice trembling. "Did you see how many people were out there?!"

"Thomas, you'll be fine. I know you will. I'll be right beside you the entire time." James said, taking a seat beside Thomas' shaking body. Thomas leaned into him, hiding his face in James' shoulder.

"I can't do this." He said quietly. James frowned with concern when he realized Thomas sounded close to tears.

"Oh, baby." He said, hugging Thomas tightly. "Yes, you can. You can conquer this."

Thomas whimpered.

James soothingly began to massage his back. "The speech will be right in front of you, so you don't have to worry about that. I'll be right beside you the whole time, you won't be alone. And Aaron and Martha are going to be in the audience, so you can just focus on them."

"Mr Madison. Mr Jefferson, five minutes."

James nodded to the man. "Thank you." He said softly.

"Come on Thomas." He said standing and pulling the other man to his feet. He clutched Thomas' hand tightly and squeezed. "Let's go do this. I believe in you."

Thomas was still shaking, but he took a deep breath and nodded, giving James a shaky smile.

"Right."


	56. Attack [Poly Hamilton]

Aaron walked down the street, not realizing that he had four stalkers who were ensuring that he got home safely.

He walked past an alleyway, only to freeze when someone grabbed his wrist. He turned around to see who it was, but before he could he was yanked into an alleyway.

He shrieked and tried to pull away, but he was instantly restrained and his mouth covered. He struggled against his attacker, who was behind him, so he couldn't see who it was.

He tried biting the hand on his mouth, but it didn't work.

"Hello, Ronnie." His captor said and Aaron instantly froze, fear overtaking him. Paterson. A creep from college that Aaron's current partners had chased off. He tried desperately to break free, but Paterson was too strong.

"Stop moving you whore," Paterson growled. "I noticed that you have four boyfriends now." He sneered. "Not satisfied with just one huh? Slut."

"Get your disgusting hands off of him!"

Aaron turned his head and felt relief flash through him when he saw his boyfriend John appear.

Paterson sneered, tightening his grip on Aaron. "You're one of his boyfriends huh."

"You bet I am. Now let him go before someone gets hurt." John said, already in a fighting position.

Paterson growled and took a step back, forcing Aaron with him.

Meanwhile, from the shadows, Hercules had to place an arm on Alexander to keep him from running up.

"Calm down Alex." He said quietly. "Once we get Aaron back home safe and sound, then you can kill that disgusting piece of trash."

Alexander was seething. "How are you so calm?!" He whisper-yelled. "Did you hear what that son of a bitch called Aaron?" He stared Paterson, growling. "I'm going to chop him up into little pieces. No one, not even his family, will recognize him when I'm finished."

"Alexandre," Lafayette said quietly. "I am afraid that Hercules is right. We need to wait until Aaron is safely away, you don't want him to see you in that sort of state, do you?"

That got Alexander to calm down, but only a little bit.

While they were talking, John had managed to beat Paterson up quite a bit, only stopping when Aaron told him to.

"You alright babe?" John asked, holding Aaron tight.

Aaron, whose face was hidden in John's chest, nodded. "Yeah." His voice was trembling and John tightened his hold on him.

"Don't worry love." He murmured. "You'll never have to worry about Paterson again. I'll make sure of it."

\---

"Is he asleep?" Hercules asked once Lafayette had gently shut the bedroom door.

"Yes. He will not wake until morning."

John smirked. "Perfect. You guys ready to deal with that son of a bitch?"

Alexander, who was still seething, cracked his knuckles and nodded. "You bet the fuck I am."

"Don't be sloppy this time Alexander," Hercules said. "I know you're mad, but if you chop him up too badly it'll be a huge pain to clean up."

Alexander growled. "I ain't holding back this time Herc. We can just do it in an abandon building and then burn it."

Hercules sighed. "Fine. But leave some for us. You're not the only one who's angry."

"Sure, but only if you get to him first."

Hercules' eyes narrowed. "So we're doing a competitive hunt tonight."

"Yup. First person to catch him gets to call dibs."

Lafayette grinned. "Wonderful. I will not lose. You guys got all the fun last time."

"Well, then you'd better get better at hunting Laf." John shot back.

"Oh, I have."

"Let's go." Alexander snapped, impatient.

They all nodded and left the apartment. Adrenalin was pumping through all their veins. Tonight's hunt was sure to be fun.

\---

"Looks like I get to call dibs," Hercules said, smirking.

"No fair!" Alexander whined. "You followed me! I found him first!"

Hercules chuckled. "All's fair during a hunt. You didn't even notice me. You're getting sloppy Alex."

Alexander crossed his arms and pouted. "Dammit. I was looking forward to chopping him up."

"You'll get to do that. But not before I've had my fun."

Alexander sighed. "Fiiiine."

Hercules glanced down at Paterson, who was struggling against the rope Hercules had tied him up with. He stared at the two with large, fearful eyes.

"You gonna wait for the others to catch up?" Alexander asked, sitting in a chair and pouting.

"Of course," Hercules replied, slowly setting up his tools on a nearby blanket. "Unlike you, I have patience."

Alexander stuck his tongue out.

John and Lafayette arrived minutes later, both annoyed that they didn't get to call dibs.

"I thought for sure I had him," Lafayette whined, sitting on the floor beside Alexander, pouting as well.

"Chill Laf, I'm not so mean that I won't let you have a piece of this fucker. " Hercules said. "I just get to start it off and Alexander can finish it."

"You're giving him the kill?" John said, surprised.

Hercules shrugged. "He'll get to play with the body to his heart's content. Now, do you guys want to hear him scream or not."

"Fuck yeah." They all said in unison.

Hercules smirked and ripped off the gag. "Perfect." He said happily. He reached down to the blanket and grabbed a dull knife. "Then let's get started."

\---

"Morning," Aaron mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning!" His boyfriends replied.

"Coffee?" Hercules offered.

Aaron smiled at him, taking the cup. "Yes, please. Thank you."

Hercules kissed his forehead. "You're welcome love."

Aaron yawned and sat down on the couch, snuggling with Lafayette.

"You guys all look happy. What happened?" He asked, glancing at his indeed grinning boyfriends.

"Nothing," Alexander replied. "We just dealt with a problem that's been bugging us for a while now."


	57. Love Letters [Jamilton]

"Whaaaaat?" Thomas said, holding a light pink letter. "Another one?"

James looked over at his friend from his own locker, blinking in surprise when he saw the envelope.

"Another love letter Thomas?" He asked, grabbing his math textbook and wrinkling his nose in distaste. He didn't like math.

"Yeah," Thomas muttered, turning the letter over and sighing lightly when he saw no name.

"Geez, that's the second time today," James said, slamming his locker shut.

"I know," Thomas said, opening the envelope and grabbing the letter. James peered over his shoulder for a better look.

"What's it say this time?"

Thomas quickly folding the letter up and James was fascinated to see a flush across his cheeks. "Nothing." He mumbled, looking embarrassed.

James grinned. "Was it another letter praising you?"

Thomas shoved him lightly. "Shut up."

He only laughed and shook his head. "I wonder who they're from."

Thomas shrugged, grabbing his textbooks and slamming his locker shut. "Who knows."

\---

James sighed as Thomas stormed off after an especially heated debate with Hamilton. Irritated, he shot Hamilton a glare.

"Thomas' fashion sense has nothing to do with same-sex marriage Hamilton." He said, crossing his arms.

Hamilton scoffed at him. "Well, my upbringing has nothing to do with same-sex marriage. And besides! He was against same-sex marriage! He was obviously wrong."

"Thomas is the gayest man I know. He is all for same-sex marriage. However, he was assigned to be against it." James shook his head. "A good debater can fight for any side, despite their personal beliefs. That's why Thomas normally wins against you."

Hamilton crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out. "Whatever Madison." He said before leaving.

James groaned and shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know why Washington likes him."

The man beside him, Aaron Burr, snorted. "You and me both."

\---

James walked down the halls towards his locker. It was the end of the day and Thomas was busy in choir, so James had to walk home by himself today. However, he still had to grab his science binder for his homework tonight.

He was shocked to see one Alexander Hamilton standing on his tiptoes and slipping something into a locker. He was even more shocked to realize it was Thomas'. At first, he figured it was some hate letter or something talking about how wrong Thomas was.

But that was before he saw the familiar pink envelope slip by.

"It was you!" He cried loudly.

Hamilton shrieked, fell to the ground and scrambled back up, completely flustered.

"J-James!" He squeaked, face bright red. "I uh, what're you doing here."

James stared him. "This is my locker."

"O-Oh. Um, I'll just be going then-"

"Not so fast Hamilton!"

Hamilton squeaked again.

James crossed his arms. "Why are you slipping love letters into Thomas' locker."

"I don't know what-"

"Don't try to deny it. I saw you."

Hamilton looked like he was about to argue, before sighing in defeat.

"It was my friends idea okay!" He stammered, face red. "They got sick of hearing my uh, pining and told me to do something." He looked down at his feet. "They said that if I didn't write the love letters than they would."

"Is this some type of sick joke?" James asked, angry.

Hamilton's eyes widened and he waved his hands frantically. "What? No! God no."

"You actually like him that way."

"S-Shut up!"

James raised his hands in defense. "Chill." He put a hand on his hip. "You should just tell him, Alexander."

Hamilton stared at him like he was insane. "Are you crazy?!" He exclaimed. "Thomas hates me!"

James snorted. "He doesn't hate you. Sure, he might find you annoying sometimes but I swear if I have to hear about your eyes one more time-"

"He likes my eyes?"

James stopped. "Yeah. Thinks they're the - I quote - 'Most beautiful fucking thing in this world it's not fair.'"

Hamilton looked shocked.

"H-He likes me too?"

"Don't get too excited. I don't know about like you a lot, but I doubt he'd say no to a date."

Hamilton looked thrilled.

"Oh my god thanks, Madison!" He cried before running off.

James sighed heavily. Hopeless dimwits.

**Bonus:**

The next day when Thomas opened his locker, hundreds of letter fell out, this time with the name Alexander Hamilton.

(In the end, they got married and James got to boast he'd gotten them together.)


	58. Prophet  [Lams]

Alexander stumbled through the heavy forest, clutching his bag tightly. Just a few more minutes of walking. He was sure that the temple was close. He could feel it.

He pushed away some vines, eyes lighting up when he spotted a run down looking building.

"Finally!" He whispered. He grabbed his sword and ran up. He pushed aside some more vines and entered the discarded temple.

"Hello?" He called cautiously. There was no response. He continued on, grabbing a lit torch that was on the wall to guide his way. Suddenly, something grabbed his wrist and he let out a shriek.

"Woah! Chill! It's just me!"

Alexander shined his torch in the direction of the voice, staring with wide eyes as a young man's face came into view.

The man grinned and gave him a small wave.

"Howdy." He said cheerfully. "What brings you to the temple?"

Alexander lowered his sword. "I'm here in search of the prophet."

The man's grin widened. "Congrats. You've found him."

Alexander squinted, taking in the man's appearance. He was wearing a dirty white tunic with muddy sandals. His hair was a rats nest and his face was littered with dirt and freckles.

"You don't look like a prophet," Alexander said bluntly.

"Hey!" The prophet said. "You wouldn't look the best if you were stuck in some stupid temple with no freaking running water!"

"You're trapped here?" Alexander said in surprise. To his shock, the prophet flushed.

"Uh. I'm a little um, lost..."

"You're lost in your own temple."

"This place is huge okay! You would be too!"

"You are the strangest and worst prophet I have ever met," Alexander said, sheathing his sword and shaking his head.

The prophet pouted, sticking his tongue out. "I'm not giving you a prophecy. Your attitude is shitty."

"You can't do that!" Alexander protested. The whole reason he'd come here was to get a prophecy and guidance. It was on George's orders, but still.

"Too bad!"

Alexander scowled. He was tempted to threatened the stupid prophet but decided against it.

"What if I made you a deal?"

The prophet glanced at him. "What kind of deal?"

"I'll lead you out of the temple, and in return, you give me a prophecy or whatever."

The prophet stared at him blankly for a minute, before grinning widely and sticking out his hand.

"Deal!"

\---

"Alexander. Who is this?"

Alexander grinned. "This is the prophet, John Laurens!"

George sighed heavily. "I know that Alexander. But why is he here?"

Alexander shrugged. "I made a deal with him. He was lost in his own temple, so I told him I would lead him out of it in exchange for a prophecy."

George frowned. "Why did you need to make a deal in the first place?"

"Well-"

"He was very rude." John interrupted.

George sighed again. "Of course he was. Anyways, you are welcomed to stay here as long as you wish Mr Laurens."

John grinned, squeezing Alexander's hand. "Sweet! I won't be leaving anytime soon. Gotta keep my hero safe."

He winked at Alexander who flushed with embarrassment and ducked his head.

George groaned. Great. Now he had two troublemakers to deal with. Fantastic.


	59. Wings [Jamilton]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make this a full fic.

Alexander rushed through the crowd of people, determined to get to the freaking courthouse on time. This wasn't his first time in court, but this was his first time in front of Judge George Washington, a judge rumored to be especially tough to please.

He burst into the courthouse and rushed to his courtroom.

"I am so sorry I'm late." He blurted out the second he entered the room, bowing to the judge before rushing over to his client. As he does, his opposing lawyer snorts.

"We were waiting for you." The other lawyer said. "Traffic must've been pretty bad."

Alexander glanced over his shoulder, scowling when he realized his white wing was blocking his view of the other man. He quickly moved it away and glared at his opposing lawyer.

But then he saw his wings.

They were pitch black and fluttering with irritation behind the man. The man scowled.

"What?" He snapped.

Alexander quickly turned away. "Nothing." He said.

Black Wings. They were extremely rare. Only about two percent of the entire population had them. And often, those people didn't have soulmates.

Soulmates. Sometimes they were platonic, but more often than not romantic. Once you make contact with them, a beautiful pattern somehow connected to them would paint itself on your wings.

However, when a person had black wings, you almost never see the pattern of their soulmate. Many people are unsure if Black Wings have no soulmate, or just never meet them because they wouldn't be able to tell that there was a pattern on those pitch black wings.

Most Black Wings became criminals because they have no other choice. Many were thrown out by their families, seen as a disgrace. Without any support, they turned to thieving and other crimes to survive.

Alexander swallowed and smiled slightly at his client.

This was sure to be a long trial.

\---

"What's up with you?" Angelica asked, quirking a brow as she gazed at him from behind her coffee cup.

"I met a Black Wing." He admitted. Angelica's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait really?" She said, leaning forward. "Who was it?"

"A lawyer named Thomas Jefferson."

She blinked. "What? I've met Jefferson before. He didn't have black wings."

"Did he have any wings at the time?"

She bit her lip. "No. But he didn't act like a Black Wing would."

"True," Alexander said, stirring his spoon in his mug. "He was intelligent and quite a good lawyer. I was surprised."

"We don't serve Black Wings here."

Angelica and Alexander turned to the voice, surprised to see a young boy standing there, clutching some money. His wings were pitch black.

"Please Mister?" He said, voice quiet and meek.

"No!" The worker snapped. "Get outta here!"

To make matters worse, the worker grabbed a broom and chased him out.

Nobody tried to help from the obvious discrimination. They all looked the other way.

Including Angelica and Alexander.

\---

After that first meeting, Alexander and Jefferson kept meeting. Sometimes it was at a little coffee shop just outside of his work or in court. Either way, Alexander tried to avoid the other man as much as possible. Nothing good could come out of making friends with a Black Wing.

One day, however, Alexander couldn't avoid Jefferson.

The two of them were standing in line and if Alexander didn't get a cup of coffee in the next ten minutes, he had a feeling he was either going to murder someone or explode. Jefferson was standing behind him, scrolling through his phone. The two were standing at the very back of the line, there was no one behind Jefferson.

It was peaceful, quiet. That was until a man who looked to be in his mid-forties marched in. His eyes immediately settled on Jefferson and he walked forward with a sneer.

Alexander's eyes widened when he suddenly lurched forward. He stumbled, nearly falling to the ground from extra weight. He turned around, surprised to see Jefferson's phone lying on the floor, cracked and Jefferson himself leaning against the small counter, glaring up at the newcomer.

Alexander quickly came to the conclusion that Jefferson had been shoved.

"What's a Black Wing doing here?" The man growled, stalking towards Jefferson.

Jefferson calmly leaned down and picked up his phone, frowning when he saw the cracked screen. A small yelp escaped his lips when the man shoved him again, this time pushing him right into Alexander.

The two fell to the ground and their hands brushed against each other.

Immediately, warmth shot through Alexander's back and to his wings. Jefferson scrambled off of him, looking startled.

Alexander looked behind him and to his wings, shocked to see that purple lines were spreading across them. He looked back at Jefferson and was even more shocked to see his messy handwriting appearing on the black wings in white ink.

The whole coffee shop was silent as the two stared at each other.

"Oh my god..." Alexander whispered. "You're my soulmate."


	60. Singing [Jeffburr]

Thomas sat up with a loud yawn. He stretched, looking over to the other side of the bed. He was unsurprised to see it empty. Aaron typically went for a run early in the morning and then had a shower to wash the grim off.

Unsurprisingly, Thomas could hear the shower going. He let out another yawn, before standing and wandering over to the curtains, pulling them open. He snorted at the sight of the traffic of New York. Being freshly out of college, neither Thomas nor Aaron could afford a better apartment. They were lucky to have even gotten this one bedroom.

Stifling yet another yawn, Thomas sleepily walked over to the dresser and grabbed some faded jeans and a purple T-shirt. 

Letting out a small sigh, he wandered over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and attempt to tame his hair. He and Aaron were together so he knew the other wouldn't mind Thomas coming in and doing whatever.

He pushed the door open and went to the mirror, not even registering the soft singing coming from behind the shower curtain.

He reached into the mirror and grabbed his toothpaste and toothbrush. As he opened the toothpaste and squirted some onto his brush, the soft singing from the shower went through one ear but didn't go out the other.

_Aaron. Singing. In shower. Oh my god!_

He was so shocked in fact that he dropped his toothbrush and in his haste to grab it, slipped on the floor and went tumbling down, knocking down various things with a loud bang and shriek.

"Thomas?"

Thomas looked up to see Aaron peeking out from the shower curtain with wide eyes. The two just stared at each in silence before Aaron burst out laughing.

Thomas froze. While he knew his boyfriend was happy and loved him very much, Aaron still didn't laugh very often. When he did, it was normally either a quiet chuckle or a couple of giggles.

"Y-You have t-toothpaste all o-over!" He stammered, still laughing hysterically.

Thomas blinked. He raised a hand to his face, surprised to feel toothpaste on his cheek. He glanced at the toothpaste bottle in his hand, noticing that when he'd fallen his hand had squeezed the bottle, causing toothpaste to fly everywhere.

"O-Oh." He said sheepishly.

Aaron snorted. "Now you'll have to have a shower- Wait what are you doing?!"

Thomas glanced up, tossing his shirt to the ground. "What?" He said, now unbuttoning his jeans. "Can't I join you?"

Aaron's face was flushed and he was hiding behind the curtain.

Thomas dumped his underwear and pants on the ground and walked over. "Don't be shy Aaron." He said, pulling the curtain back a bit and kissing Aaron deeply.

Aaron melted into it and Thomas stepped into the shower.

A few minutes later, Thomas had his arms tightly wrapped around Aaron.

"You'll sing more yah?" He muttered, nipping his lover's ear. Aaron shuddered against him and pressed closer.

"Y-Yeah... okay." He stuttered, face flushed for more reasons than one.


	61. Short [Jamilton]

"You're so short!" 

Alexander glared at George King, who was towering over him.

"Shut up jerk!" He yelled. "Just cause you're taller doesn't make me short!"

George King smirked down at him. "Uh yeah, it does!"

"Why don't you stop being a big meanie?"

George turned around, eyes widening when he saw the massive Thomas Jefferson towering over him.

"T-Thomas!" He stammered out, staring at the 4.2 five-year-old.

"Go away, George!" Thomas yelled and George quickly did as told, scrambling away with his friends Charles Lee and Samuel Seabury. Alexander wiped at his eyes, squealing when Thomas suddenly appeared in front of him, staring at him with large concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" Thomas asked.

Alexander sniffled and nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Thomas grinned, holding out a hand. "Don't worry, I don't think you're short. Wanna go play?"

Alexander's eyes widened and he nodded, a large grin overtaking his face.

"Yes!"


	62. Death [Lams]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Hia

"John."

John turned around from his garden, surprised to see his father standing before him.

"Father?" He said, frowning with confusion. His father rarely visited him. He was very busy. "What is the matter?" He asked, taking note of the concerned look on his face.

"Alexander Hamilton" His father sighed heavily. "He has joined us."

John inhaled sharply. "But at this time, he should only be 49 years old. What happened?"

"A puncture of his eternal organs. He died one day later."

John gazed at his garden. "He must have done something foolish. I am certain."

"My son, you know why I have come to you."

"Yes father, I will be on my way in a moment."

His father nodded before disappearing. Once he was gone, John sighed before entering his home and dressing in his old soldiers uniform.

\---

Alexander opened his eyes slowly, blinking and looking around. What... what had happened? Burr. The duel! Alexander's eyes widened. Wait. Was he dead?

He looked around, noticing that he wasn't anywhere. The area surrounding him was pure white. Is this what Heaven is supposed to look like? He thought with a frown.

"Pa!"

Alexander froze when he heard a young boy call that. It couldn't be.

He turned and his eyes filled with tears when he saw his son, his wonderful son running to him with a large smile.

"Philip!" He sobbed, hugging his son as tightly as he could. "Philip, Philip."

Philip clung back, burying his face in Alexander's shoulder.

"Alexander."

Alexander turned but didn't release his son. He gasped when he saw who it was. "Mother..." He whispered.

With trembling hands, he reached out to her, a sob escaping him when his hand contacted her warm, pale skin.

"My son." She said, eyes shining with pride and unshed tears. Alexander cried out and hugged her, a mother's warmth and love filling him.

"Now now son," She whispered, stroking her hair like she did when he was younger. "People are waiting."

He pulled away from her, staring as Wahington appeared, smiling softly. Philip went to join him. His father appeared a second later, along with his half-brother James. Soldiers appeared as well, all from Alexander's command. All men who had fought bravely.

He searched through their faces, still holding his mother's hand. He's not... he's not here.

"You're an idiot Alexander."

"John."

Alexander turned with teary eyes as he faced his lost lover. John gave him a teary smile.

"Hey, Alex. Been awhile."

Alexander ran to him, wrapped his arms and clung tightly.

"I missed you so much, John." He sobbed. John hugged back, a small smile on his face.

"I missed you too Alexander." He mumbled into his hair. They pulled away slightly, just enough to kiss.

John pulled away, stroking Alexander's tear-stained cheek.

"Welcome to Heaven Alexander."


	63. Furniture  [Jeffburr]

Now, Aaron loved his boyfriend. He loved him a lot. But Thomas had a really bad habit. One Aaron was starting to hate very much.

Thomas loved shopping. But more than anything he loved buying new furniture. It wouldn't be so bad if Thomas actually had good taste.

Aaron swore if he came home to one more horrendous, bright purple couch, he was going to scream.

"Thommy," Aaron called walking into their shared apartment. "I'm home."

"Hello Aaron," Thomas said walking up to him and kissing him.

Aaron hummed against his lips, smiling softly.

"How're you?" Aaron asked, leaning into Thomas' gentle embrace.

"Good," Thomas said cheerfully, releasing Aaron and instead holding his hand.

Aaron toed off his shoes and allowed Thomas who led him into their living room. When he saw what was there, he froze.

"Thomas." He said slowly, staring at the huge hideous yellow chair sitting in their living room. "What is that?"

Thomas stopped, following Aaron's gaze to the chair.

"Oh!" He said. "Just a little something I saw at the mall today."

"Thomas," Aaron said, breathing slowly. "What have I told you about buying hideous furniture and replacing our old ones? Do you even know how long it took me to find a new couch after you replaced our old one with that horrid purple thing."

Thomas looked offended. "That purple couch was not horrid!"

"It was, Thomas."

"Was not!"

"Look, I love you but this needs to stop," Aaron said tiredly.

Thomas pouted, before leading Aaron over to their plain brown couch so that they could cuddle.

A week later Aaron came home to a new huge purple couch.


	64. Lisp [Jamilton]

"I still don't know why you refuse to talk," Thomas said, glancing at his study partner, who had crossed his arms and was looking to the side.

Thomas sighed when Alexander refused to talk. It was a nice change, but it was starting to become irritating.

"You know I can't help you with this unless you communicate with me."

Alexander responded by sticking out his tongue. Thomas groaned and shook his head.

"I don't know how Washington expects me to tutor you." He grumbled. He opened his laptop and pulled up a word document and began to work, completely ignoring Alexander.

When he felt a tug at his sleeve, he promptly ignored it. The tugging became more insistent and Thomas yanked his arm away, scowling.

He continued with his typing, ignoring Alexander's obvious annoyance. Let him have a taste of his own medicine.

"Fine!" Alexander finally said loudly, throwing his hands up. "You win. Now, pleathe help?"

Thomas froze. "Oh my god." He said slowly turning in his chair. "You have a lisp!" He cried gleefully.

"Thut up Thomath!" Alexander shrieked, his face turning red.

Thomas peered closer, giggling when he saw a teeth straightening appliances over Alexander's teeth.

"Oh my god," He said, nearly falling out of his seat with laughter. "This is too good!"

"Thut up!" Alexander cried, shoving him out of his chair.

Thomas tumbled to the ground, still laughing lightly. "Sorry sorry." He said. "I never expected the great Alexander Hamilton to have a lisp."

Alexander scowled at him, a flush still evident on his cheeks.

"Will you finally work with me now?" Thomas asked, climbing back into his chair.

"Yeah, thure. Whatever."


	65. Pencil [Hamburr]

_Tap Tap Tap_

Alexander sat at a table deep in thought. He tapped his pencil mindlessly, instead thinking about what else he should write on his essay. It was already ten pages long and could easily be finished off, but he wasn't done writing yet.

He still had many other points to write down as to why Thomas Jefferson was a lazy, magenta asshole, who was wrong about everything.

"Would you stop that?" A person at his table, Aaron Burr, Alexander's boyfriend, hissed.

Alexander blinked, Aaron's voice bringing him out of thought.

Wha?" He said dumbly.

"Your pencil," Aaron said, annoyance creeping into his tone. "You keep tapping it. It's annoying."

Alexander blinked. "Oh. Sorry."

Aaron sighed. "Just don't do it again."

"Yessir."

_Tap Tap Tap_

"Alexander!" Aaron snapped.

Alexander flinched, startled. He let out a squeal when Aaron snatched his pencil away.

"Aaron!" He whined, trying to take it back but Aaron moved away.

"No. You obviously can't be trusted with this." He glared. "You either stop the tapping or I leave."

"No don't leave!!" Alexander said. "Fine, I'll stop."

Aaron handed his pencil back, looking satisfied. "Good."

_Tap Tap Tap_

"That's it!"

"Aaron no! Don't go!"


	66. TV Show [Burrens]

"Whatcha up too A-Aron?" John asked, surprised to see his boyfriend curled up on the couch watching TV. His boyfriend didn't normally watch TV. Instead, he either did work on his laptop or he read a book.

"I'm watching Merlin," Aaron replied. "I'm almost done."

"Huh," John said. "I've never even heard of it."

Aaron shrugged. "It's pretty good."

"Welp," John said. "I've gotta head to work."

He walked over to Aaron and pecked him on the cheek.

"Have fun," Aaron said, quickly giving him a kiss.

John grinned before heading out.

\---

"Aaron, what're you doing?"

Aaron squealed. "John! You startled me."

John peered over his shoulder at his phone. "Is that... fanart?"

Aaron blushed furiously and shoved him away.

"It's nothing." He said, hiding his phone.

"Oh yeah? Cause that looked like fanart of the show you were watching the other day."

Aaron's blush deepened. "Yes well, I just like Merlin and Arthur. I think they'd be a cute couple..." He mumbled.

"This show's so great you're looking at fanart?" John said in disbelief.

Aaron shrugged before scooting away to continue to look at his phone.

\---

"John," Aaron said in surprise. "Are you watching Merlin?"

John shrugged. "Wanted to see what the hype was about."

Aaron chuckled. "I hope you enjoy it. Anyways, I've got to go. Theo's waiting for me."

"Have fun!"

\---

Aaron came home at around midnight, smiling. He had missed Theodosia. They hadn't had the chance to just hang out and chat for awhile.

"John?" He called softly as he made his way through the darkness. He frowned when he heard a small sniffle coming from the living room.

He rushed over and was shocked to see John clinging to a pillow with tears falling from his eyes. He glanced at the TV and saw Merlin playing.

"Season finale?" Aaron guessed with a small smile.

John sniffled. "Why did he have to die?" He wailed.

"It got me too," Aaron said, taking a seat beside him. John sniffled while Aaron calmly handed him some tissues.

"Thanks." He sniffled.

Aaron chuckled and kissed him on the forehead.

(Together they wrote 20 fanfictions and made lots of fanart)


	67. Fight [Washington Family]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [Rdesena05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rdesena05/pseuds/Rdesena05)

"What the HELL happened to my laptop!" Alexander screamed, staring at the broken mess sitting on the floor.

Lafayette poked his head and peered at the broken laptop with wide eyes. "Oh mon Dieu!" He gasped. "Alexandre! I am SO sorry I did not know I had knocked it over!"

"What the FUCK were you doing that made you break my laptop, which was sitting on the table for god's sake!" Alexander yelled, face beginning to flush with anger.

Lafayette frowned. "It was an accident, Alexander." He said, voicing quieting a bit when he noticed that Alexander only became angrier.

"I don't fucking care if it was an accident!" He shouted. "Laptops are fucking expensive and all of my work was saved on that! Because of your clutziness, it's all GONE!"

Lafayette cowered in the doorway a bit. His elder brother had never been this angry before.

"What's going on?" George asked, walking into the living room to see what the commotion was about.

"Lafayette broke my laptop!" Alexander said, glaring at his younger brother.

"It was an accident Papa!" Lafayette cried, close to tears. "I did not mean t-to!" Now tears were falling down the Frenchman's cheeks.

"Oh shut it, crybaby!" Alexander snapped.

Lafayette's eyes widened and with a sob, he turned and ran away.

"Alexander," George said sternly. "I am sure it was an accident. And we can always buy you a new one. As long as the hard drive is fine, all your work should be saved. A broken laptop is no excuse for making your brother cry."

Alexander hung his head with guilt. "I'm sorry dad."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," George said. He sighed. He was too old for this. "Go find your brother and apologize."

Alexander nodded and ran after Lafayette.

He found his brother curled up on his bed crying into his blanket.

"L-Lafayette...?" He asked softly. Guilt coursed through him when Lafayette tensed and curled up more. With soft eyes, he sat on the bed near Lafayette and placed a hand on his shaking shoulder. He leaned down and laid with him.

"I'm sorry." He finally said quietly. Lafayette's sniffling stopped. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry. A laptop is nothing compared to my beloved brother."

Lafayette lifted his head and stared with wide, tear-filled eyes. "Do you truly mean it?" He asked quietly.

Alexander smiled and snuggled close to his brother.

"Of course."

Lafayette smiled and snuggled back.


	68. Duck Face [Mullette]

"Lafayette," Hercules said, staring at his boyfriend. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Lafayette glanced away from his phone, lips returning to normal.

"Huh?" He said, blinking. "What do you mean?"

"The" Hercules gestured with his hands at Lafayette's lips. "Things you're doing with your lips."

Lafayette stared at him blankly.

"You know" Hercules gestured some more and tried to imitate what Lafayette had done a minute ago.

At Lafayette's continued blank stare, Hercules growled in frustrated.

"Like, like!" Hercules growled again and puckered his lips weirdly. Lafayette stared at him for a minute before bursting out laughing.

"Oh, mon Dieu Hercules!" He chortled. Hercules' face flushed and he glared at Lafayette.

"What?" He snapped.

"W-What I was d-doing..." Lafayette broke out laughing again while Hercules watched in embarrassment. "It is called a 'duck face' mon coeur."

"That's a ridiculous name," Hercules grumbled, face flushed.

Lafayette giggled before leaning over and pecking him on the cheek.

"Maybe. But it is a fun face to make."

Hercules rolled his eyes and pouted, prompting Lafayette to kiss him again.


	69. Wait [Hamburr]

"I can't wait for death."

Aaron froze. Okay then. That was not something he expected to hear come out of Alexander's mouth.

"Okay..." He said, slightly worried that his boyfriend had become suicidal. "Why?"

"Because once I'm done here, I'll have nothing to do." Alexander grinned. "I bet the world after death is a total mess. I'll have so much to do once I get there."

Aaron stared at him. The thought of Alexander Hamilton dying just seemed, impossible, unrealistic. And yet it was going to happen one day.

"That may be so, but you'll wait right?" Aaron said, softly, cautiously.

Alexander glanced at him from his place on the bed. "Of course Aaron! I've still got so much to do here. I can't die yet."

Aaron relaxed slightly but felt a bit disappointed that he himself wasn't a reason for Alexander to keep living. Holding back a sigh, he returned his gaze to his book.

"Aaron?"

"What Alexander?"

Aaron squeaked when a hand suddenly snatched his book away. Before he could protest, he was pulled to his feet and Alexander kissed him.

"What was that for?' Aaron asked, slightly dazed, once his lover pulled back. Alexander smiled at him before kissing him again, slow and deep. When they pulled away, Aaron was a bit breathless. Alexander held him for a minute.

"But of course," He said, placing a kiss on Aaron's forehead. "I can't leave you, so I'll be sticking around a bit longer."

Aaron hated how Alexander could read him so easily.

"You better." He mumbled, pressing his face into Alexander's chest.

Alexander simply laughed.


	70. Fire [Mullette]

Hercules opened the front door and walked into his home, hanging up his jacket. It was a bit late, and since Lafayette couldn't cook for the life of him, he decided to go start on making dinner.

The plan immediately changed when he entered his beloved kitchen.

"Laf." He said slowly. "Why are there burn marks everywhere?"

"Mon coeur!" Lafayette cried with a wide grin. The one he wore when he was nervous. "I made dinner!"

"You did what...?"

"I made dinner."

The two stood there, staring at each other.

"What have I told you about cooking?" Hercules asked, barely keeping his temper in check.

Lafayette pouted at him. "You said not to even step foot inside without you. But Hercules, it is late and I thought I would make something for you."

Hercules sighed, feeling his anger drain away. He knew Lafayette had meant well, but honestly, they were already pressed for money. They couldn't afford to fix the mess that he had made.

"I appreciate the thought babe." He said softly. He looked around his once beautiful kitchen, taking in the damage. There was long burn mark all across the previously beige walls, a couple of cupboards had scratch marks as well as burn marks on them, a few were even hanging off or laying on the ground.

His eyes zeroed in on the small fire on the stove though.

"Lafayette." He said with wide eyes. "Why is the stove on fire?"

Lafayette frowned. "The stove is not on- OH MON DIEU!" He screeched, leaping into Hercules' arms.

Hercules groaned but quickly evacuated him and Lafayette before swiftly calling the fire department.


	71. Massage [Burrfayette]

"Laf," Alexander said, glancing at the Frenchman. "You've been super tense lately, what's up?"

"My muscles have become incredibly sore," Lafayette explained from his spot on the couch. "Modeling is quite the straining job."

"Hmm." Alexander hummed. "Ooh! I know!"

Lafayette watched confused as Alexander rushed off to his room. He returned a minute later with a small card which he promptly shoved into Lafayette's hands.

"A friend of mine's family owns a really awesome massaging shop," Alexander explained. "Maybe that would help?"

Lafayette stared at the business card before grinning at his roommate. "Thank you, Alexandre!"

\---

It was another three days of sore muscles before he finally managed to book an appointment. From what Alexander had told him, this massage place was quite busy and popular. Lafayette walked into the small shop and was surprised to see it was nearly empty.

"Hello?" He called.

"Sorry!" A male's voice said from behind the counter. Lafayette blinked when a young man popped up, looking a bit breathless. "Are you Mr Gilbert Lafayette?" The man asked, grunted as he set a large box down on the counter.

"Uh, y-yes." Lafayette stammered, getting quite distracted by the man's pretty brown eyes and his quite toned biceps. The man smiled, showing off pearly whites.

"Wonderful. If you'll follow me."

Mutely, Lafayette nodded and followed the man through a small door which led to a larger room.

"I'm afraid all other employees are out today, so I'll be the one giving you a, uh back message correct?" The man said, looking down at a clipboard with furrowed brows.

"Y-Yes," Lafayette said, looking around.

"There's a change room just over to your right." The man said, still studying the board. "It seems you are scheduled for a foot rub as well."

Lafayette blinked. Oh, that Alexander is a sneaky one. The man smiled at him gently before ushering him to the change room to change into a robe.

\---

Lafayette left the shop feeling more relaxed than he'd ever felt before. Feeling a bit dazed and drowsy, he handed the man the money he owed and was about to leave when he realized he didn't have a name.

"Wait!" He called when he noticed the man was walking away.

"Yes, sir?" He asked.

"What is your name?" Lafayette asked.

The man smiled. "Aaron Burr."


	72. Sick [Poly Hamilton]

<em>Cough! Cough!</em>

Alexander glanced at his boyfriend, worried.

"Aaron, are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

Aaron waved him off, still coughing lightly. "I'm fine Alexander." He wheezed before clearing his throat.

Lafayette looked away from his book, frowning. "Are you certain?" He asked, concern bleeding into his voice. "You've been sick for nearly a month now."

"I'm fine." Aaron insisted. "Just a common cold. It's been going around work lately."

"Aaron, people don't normally stay sick for a month," John said.

"Oh my god," Aaron said. "I'm fine!"

He coughed loudly and didn't stop for a few minutes.

"Okay, that's it," Hercules said. "You need to go to a doctor."

Aaron glared. "I do not!"

"Yes," They all said. "You do."

Grumbling, Aaron pulled out his phone and made a quick call. A few minutes later, Aaron placed his phone down with a sigh.

"There. I have an appointment for Thursday. Happy?" He said.

"We're just worried about you love," Hercules said softly, kissing Aaron's forehead.

Aaron leaned into it with a small sigh.

"I know." He murmured. "Doesn't make it any less annoying."

\---

"I don't think anything is wrong. It seems to just be a common cold." The doctor said, leaning away.

Aaron sighed in relief. "Thank you, doctor."

He grabbed his coat, biding the doctor goodbye and headed home.

\---

Even though the doctor had said Aaron had a simple common cold, he couldn't stop coughing.

"Aaron," Hercules called from the kitchen. "Dinner!"

"Okay!" Aaron yelled back, before coughing heavily. He wandered down to the dining room, feeling exhausted.

"Hey, love," John said, kissing his cheek.

Aaron smiled tiredly. "Hello."

He sat at the table, his stomach turning at the sight of all the food. He felt nauseous from the smell of freshly cooked food.

"Aaron?" Alexander asked, noticing his queasy expression. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not hungry." He said weakly, abruptly pulling away from the table and racing back to his room before he threw up. He didn't notice the extremely worried gazes of his lovers.

\---

"I'm really worried," John said, curling around Lafayette. 'There's no way this is just some common cold."

Alexander nodded anxiety all over his face. He hated when anyone he cared about got sick. After his mother's death, he got extremely anxious when someone got sick. "I think he needs to go back to the doctor."

"Yeah," Hercules said. They were all startled when a thump was heard upstairs.

"Aaron!" Alexander cried, rushing upstairs, the others quick to follow.

"Aaron!" John cried, rushing to the man, who was kneeling on the ground with a hand over his mouth, coughing heavily.

"Aaron, what's wrong?" John asked, trying to remove Aaron's hand from his mouth. His eyes widened in horror when he saw blood seep through Aaron's fingers. Aaron was gasping, taking in shaky, wheezed breaths. Almost like he couldn't breathe.

"Aaron..." Lafayette whispered. Aaron let out a sob and coughed up more blood.

"We have to get him to a doctor." Hercules said. Lafayette nodded, quickly helping Aaron up, who stumbled a bit, hand still clutched over his mouth.

"Come on love," John said, trying and failing to keep the worry out of his voice. "We're going to the doctor's now."

\---

"I'm very sorry," The doctor said. "But I'm afraid Mr Burr has Stage 4 lung cancer."

Everyone in the room could swear the world stopped.

"N-No..." Alexander stammered, falling to his knees in shock. "No. T-That can't be right! Aaron's fine!" He screamed. " He can't have lung cancer! YOU'RE WRONG!"

"Alexandre please!" Lafayette sobbed.

"Alexander, please try to calm down," Hercules said, tears building up in his eyes as well.

"Is there..." John swallowed, pushing back tears. "Is there anything we can do? Any way we can, we can stop it?" He whispered.

"We might be able to help with radiation therapy, chemotherapy, and surgery." The doctor sighed heavily. "But there is a low possibility that Mr Burr will survive. I am very sorry, but I'm afraid the most we can do is extend his life period."

Lafayette sobbed, and everyone was quick to follow.

\---

"AARON!" Alexander cried, rushing into the hospital room where Aaron was laying. He hugged Aaron tightly, sobbing into him.

"Hey, Alex..." Aaron muttered, voice weak and quiet.

John barely contained a sob when he saw how weak and frail Aaron looked. He was pale and looked incredibly tired.

"Hey, Aaron," Hercules said softly, walking over and squeezing his hand tightly.

"Don't look so down," Aaron said, managing a weak smile.

"Aaron. You're dying." Lafayette sobbed. "How can we not look down?"

Aaron's eyes softened and he squeezed Hercules' hand. "I know." He said quietly. "But I still have some time. So let's enjoy it while we can." He said with a smile.

Aaron Burr died on September 14th, 2017 at age 24.


	73. Swear Word [Hamliza]

Alexander leaned down and picked up his son from his car seat.

"Daddy daddy!" His son cried from his arms. "This is your work?"

"That's right Pip," Alexander said chuckling. He pecked his son on the cheek before walking to his workplace.

"Hey, Hamilshit," Jefferson said with a sneer.

"Shut up Jefferson!" Alexander snarled. "Eliza will kill me if Philip picks up swear words."

Jefferson looked shocked. "This adorable tiny child is your son? You didn't just kidnap him from some poor lady?"

"NO!"

"Daddy!" Philip giggled. "Funny man!"

Jefferson cooed, and Alexander quickly left. The last thing he wanted was Philip calling Jefferson 'uncle'.

"Okay, Philip," Alexander said, placing his son down in a chair. "You stay here. Daddy's gotta work now."

"But I wanna play!" Philip whined, making grabby hands at Alexander. Alexander's heart melted a bit at his son's adorableness.

"I'm sorry Pip, but I've gotta work."

"But daddy!" Philip whined loudly. Alexander's eyes widened in alarm. When Philip used that tone of voice, it meant he was on the verge of a temper tantrum.

"Hey hey!" He said quickly. "Daddy can play soon okay? Do you want to find a different playmate?"

Philip stared at him with large eyes, bottom lip trembling. "Wanna play with Daddy."

"Um..." Alexander racked his brain, trying to think of a good playmate for Philip.

"Burr!" He suddenly shouted. Burr was a single parent with a daughter. And from what Alexander remembered, he wasn't working on any major cases at the moment. Swiftly, he picked Philip up again, who cheered loudly, before rushing to Burr's office.

\---

"You want me to what?" Burr said with a raised eyebrow.

"Philip wants to play with someone but I'm super busy right now so I was thinking that since you weren't super busy and you have a daughter that maybe you could play with him for a bit for me? Please?" Alexander rambled, looking at his coworker with hopeful eyes.

Burr let out a heavy sigh, before holding out his hands. "Alright. But you will owe me for this."

"Thanks a million Burr!" Alexander said before facing his son.

"Philip," He said. "This is Mr Burr, he'll play with you for awhile while Daddy works, okay?"

"But daddy!" Philip whimpered. "I wanna play with you!"

"Do you like doll and toys, Philip?" Burr interrupted. Immediately, the seven-year old's attention was on him.

"Toys?" Philip questioned with wide eyes.

Burr smiled. "That's right." He said, standing and pulling a box out from his desk. Inside was a large collection of dolls. Going from cowboys to princesses to Barbie Ken dolls. Alexander could barely contain his laughter at seeing Burr with a huge box of children's toys.

"My Theodosia adores playing 'Save the Princess'," Burr said. "Would you like to play?"

Philip, who was hyper-focused on the toys, nodded. Alexander sighed in relief before setting Philip down on the ground.

"I'll be back in a few hours Burr." He said before racing out the door.

\---

Alexander frowned when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He called. Burr walked in, carrying little Philip.

"I need to go pick up Theodosia from school." He said plainly, before setting Philip down in Alexander's lap.

"Bye Uncle Aaron!" Philip called loudly. To Alexander's surprise, a small happy smile appeared on Burr's face.

"Bye Philip. Have fun with your father. Maybe you could meet my daughter and play with her, sound good?" Burr said, crouching down to Philip's height. Philip nodded with a large grin. Burr patted his head before taking his leave.

"D-Did you have fun with Mr Burr?" Alexander asked, still feeling a bit shocked that Burr had connected so quickly to Philip. Normally it took awhile for Philip fully connect with someone.

"Yes!" Philip cried. "Uncle Aaron is lots of fun daddy! I wanna have a playdate with Theodosia!"

Alexander laughed softly. "Okay. We'll have to talk to Mama first though alright?"

Philip nodded.

After that, work went by pretty quickly. Philip was quiet, probably exhausted from playing with Burr for five hours. Alexander yawned and stretched. If he didn't head home now, Eliza would kill him.

"Okay, Philip." He said, turning in his chair. "Time to head home- Philip?"

He looked around in panic. Philip wasn't in his office. He scrambled out of his seat and into the hallway. "Philip!?" He called loudly.

A few people scowled at him for being so loud, but Alexander ignored them. He ran down the hallway, keeping an eye out for his son.

"PHILIP?" He screamed, not caring who he interrupted.

"Washington!" He yelled, slamming his boss' office door open. "My son is missi- Philip!"

He rushed to his son who, to his horror, was casually sitting in his boss' lap.

"Oh my god." He said, quickly scooping Philip up. "I am so sorry sir he just escaped from my view and-"

"It's fine Alexander," Washington said. "However I would recommend being more careful next time. He was sitting outside the meeting room, listening in to the meeting."

Alexander gaped in horror. "I am so sorry." He blabbed. "I cannot apologize enough I should have lock my office door if I'd known-"

"Alexander," Washington said with a small smile. "Just head home. I'm sure your wife is waiting for you."

"Thank you, sir." He said before quickly rushing away.

\---

"ALEXANDER?" Eliza screamed the next day. "WHY IS PHILIP SAYING THE F WORD?"

Alexander froze. So that's what Washington meant when he said to be more careful.

"I-I don't know!" He called back.

"HE IS NEVER GOING TO YOUR WORK AGAIN!"


	74. Mistletoe [Poly Hamilton]

"I'm telling you Herc, today is the day," Alexander said, watching the small figure of Aaron Burr walk in.

"Yes Alex. Trust me, I know." Hercules grinned. "You and John have been ranting and raving about finally getting Aaron to join us for weeks now."

"Hey," Alexander said sharply. "You and Laf have been just as enthusiastic."

"Of course!" Lafayette said, waltzing over to them with a glass of beer. "Aaron Burr is quite the catch. I mean, have you seen that body? The gods themselves must've crafted it."

"Oh my god Laf," Hercules said, rolling his eyes with a small smile.

"I have to agree with Laf," John said, walking over and wrapping his arms around the tall Frenchman. "I mean, Aaron Burr is freaking gorgeous."

"Oh trust me," Hercules said. "I'm aware."

"Aaron!" Alexander called, rushing over to the smaller man.

Aaron smiled softly. "Hello, Alexander."

"Merry Christmas," Alexander said with a wide grin.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"Hey, Aaron." Charles Lee said, walking up to them. Alexander scowled and nearly hissed like a cat. Aaron however, looked pleased to see the man.

"Hello, Charlie." He said. Alexander bristled. Charlie?! Since when were Lee and Aaron besties? His eyes widened when he realized the two were moving away, basically ignoring him. He rushed to catch up but jumped when a loud whistle suddenly sounded.

"Look at that!" Jefferson yelled, clearly drunk. "Looks like you two gotta KISS!" 

Madison, who was basically holding Jefferson up, sighed. "Thomas, calm down." He said quietly.

"Nope!" Thomas said loudly, popping the 'p'. "Those two" He pointed drunkenly to Lee and Aaron. "Gotta kiss! Rules are rules!"

Kiss! Alexander looked up, eyes widening when he saw that Lee and Aaron were standing under a mistletoe. Lee sighed, before leaning down to kiss Aaron.

Oh hell no! Alexander thought. He rushed forward, basically bodychecking Lee, before kissing Aaron.

Hercules, John, and Lafayette who were watching, laughed.

"That's Alexander alright." John said in amusement. "Won't let anyone take what he wants."

Aaron pulled away from the quite... passionate kiss Alexander had given him, looking dazed. Meanwhile, Alexander was smirking and staring smugly at Lee, who just looked mad from being shoved to the ground.

"Better grab a kiss while we can," Hercules mumbled, quickly running over to join them. Aaron, who hadn't moved from the mistletoe, was suddenly pulled into another kiss.

"Mmph!" He squealed but quickly melted into it when Hercules tugged him close and put an arm around his waist.

John whistled. "That's my man!" He yelled. "Get some!"

Hercules pulled away, looking incredibly satisfied. Not one to be left out, Lafayette was quick to join them and stole Aaron, giving him a french kiss.

Alexander and Hercules were whistling and laughing when they saw Lafayette and Aaron kissing.

"Okay," John said, yanking Aaron into his chest, who stumbled into him with little resistance. "My turn."

He cupped Aaron's chin, waiting for those gorgeous brown eyes to meet his. When they finally did, he swiftly stole a kiss. Aaron kissed back softly and John instantly knew that he would soon become addicted to those lips.

When he pulled away, Aaron looked even more dazed. Because he looked like he was about to fall over, John didn't let him go, instead, he scooped Aaron into his arms, holding him bridal style.

"So Aaron," He said with a wide grin. "In case you couldn't tell, we want you to join our big happy family."

Aaron blinked, before smiling softly. "Sounds wonderful." He said, wrapping his arms around John's neck. He leaned up slightly, kissing John again.

"No fair!" Alexander whined. "It's my turn!"

"Don't worry Alex," Lafayette said. "There will be plenty of time to kiss little Aaron." He winked. "We have all night and more."

Aaron, who heard, flushed red.


	75. Drunk [Lams]

John was just relaxing on his couch, munching on popcorn while watching Stranger Things, when his phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" He said.

_"Hey, John."_

John blinked. "Herc? What's up?"

_"Well, your boyfriend is kinda of flat-out drunk and I've got to get Laf home. Can you come pick him up?"_

"Dammit," John muttered. "I told him not to get wasted."

He sighed. "Yeah, alright. I'm on my way."

 _"Thanks, John,"_ Hercules said before hanging up.

Grumbling, John turned off the TV, grabbed his jacket and phone, and drove to the bar he knew the guys were at.

\---

"Hey John," Hercules said with a small smile, practically holding Lafayette up. "Thanks for coming. He's over there."

Hercules pointed to his right, where Alexander was talking to a pole. John stared blankly. Hercules winced.

"Yeah..." He said. "He was challenged to a drinking game and you know how competitive he can get."

"You bet I do," John muttered. "Thanks for watching him Herc. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Good luck." With that, Hercules walked away, talking softly to the obviously wasted Lafayette.

John walked over to Alexander and tapped him softly on the shoulder. Instantly, his drunk boyfriend whirled around and stared at him blankly for a minute.

"Who're you?" He finally slurred.

John arched a brow. Well, that was a bit concerning.

"I'm-"

"You're pretty." Alexander interrupted. John blinked, a small flush appearing on his face.

"Um thank you?"

"Hey, you single?" Alexander asked, now leaning against him.

John stared at his drunk boyfriend. "No." He said. "No, I'm not."

Alexander stared at him, clearly disappointed. "Well then." He said. "Let's figure out a way to get you out of that relationship."

John chuckled softly. He'd forgotten how amusing Alexander was when he was drunk. After all, normally they were shit-faced together.

"So," Alexander purred, pressing against him. "What's your partner's name handsome?"

"His name is Alexander Hamilton."

Alexander blinked. John watched grinning as realization slowly took over his face.

"Oh my god we're together?" He cried. "Oh, my god how did I get such a catch? Can I kiss you? Of course, I can you're my boyfriend. I'm gonna kiss you."

He pressed his lips to John's before he could protest.


	76. Child [Jamilton]

Thomas woke with a yawn, before rolling over, frowning slightly when he realized that his lover wasn't in bed with him. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, before spotting their calendar. He blinked in surprise.

"Oh..." He mumbled, still half asleep. He'd totally forgotten it was Christmas. With a yawn, he stumbled out of bed and headed to their living room.

"Alex?" He called.

"In here babe!" His lover called.

Thomas wandered into their kitchen, wrapping his arms around Alexander and resting his chin on his short lover's forehead.

"Watcha making...?" He mumbled.

"French toast," Alexander responded. "Go set the table will yah?"

Grumbling, Thomas reluctantly let go of Alexander's warm body to do as asked.

\---

"This looks great," Thomas said with a smile as he helped Alexander bring all the food out.

"You helped you know," Alexander said, pecking his cheek. "We froze most of this. I mostly just warmed it up."

"Modesty doesn't suit you," Thomas said, taking a seat.

Alexander rolled his eyes.

It doesn't take them long to finish eating, and at that point, Alexander was practically dragging Thomas over to their tree to start opening presents.

"I swear..." Thomas mumbled. "You are such a child!"

"Shush Thomas. You know I love Christmas."

Thomas rolled his eyes and plopped down beside his excited boyfriend. There were only a couple of presents under the tree since they both lived with each other and no one else. However, Thomas had no doubt that at their work's party they would get more from coworkers and friends alike.

Thomas watched with slight amusement as his boyfriend tore into his presents, grinning at Thomas every time he got something, no matter how small.

Thomas however, took his time opening his presents, kissing and hugging his boyfriend for each one.

"Is that all of them?" Thomas said, peering at their tree.

Alexander shook his head. "Nope! I got one more for you."

Thomas blinked. "You didn't have to-"

"Here!" Alexander shoved a small package into Thomas' hands, before scooting away.

"Open it." He said.

Frowning slightly, Thomas opened it. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside. With shaking hands, he lifted it.

"A-Alexander..." He whispered. "Is this... Are you really...?"

Alexander nodded, a small smile on his face. "Four weeks." He said softly.

Tears welled up in Thomas' eyes and he hugged his boyfriend tightly. "Oh my god, what should we name them?" He whispered.

"I dunno..." Alexander said. "Maybe John or James for a boy, or Angelica for a girl."

Thomas let out a teary laugh, before leaning back and placing a hand on Alexander's stomach.

"We're gonna be parents." He whispered.

Alexander nodded. "I know."

"We have to tell people." Thomas looked him in the eyes. "Is that okay?"

"Course," Alexander said. "Everyone already knows I'm trans..."

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a father," Thomas said in slight awe. "I'm gonna spoil them so much."

Alexander laughed.

**Bonus:**

The next Christmas, they had lots of presents, all for their baby girl, little Angelica.

(Thomas bought her about twenty toys. Alexander was so done.)


	77. Caroler [Montyburr]

Montgomery's eye twitched when the doorbell rang. His boyfriend, who was cuddled snugly in his arms, nudged his ribcage.

"Go answer it." He mumbled, cradling his hot coco closer.

"But this is the fifth time this evening," Montgomery whined. "I don't wanna get up again. You're so warm and comfy."

"Monty," Aaron said, staring up at him.

Sighing, Montgomery reluctantly rose and went to answer the door. "Damn carolers..." He grumbled on the way there.

"It's Christmas time Monty!" Aaron shouted, hearing him. "Have a bit of cheer!"

With a heavy sigh, he opened the door, the minute he does the carolers began singing. Fishing out some spare change from his pocket, he placed it in the little donation bag and waited impatiently for them to finish.

"Thank you so much sir!" The lady, obviously the leader of the group said, giving him a small curtsy. "Your generosity will not go unwasted."

"Right..." Montgomery mumbled, wanting nothing more than to cuddle up with his warm boyfriend by the fireplace.

"Merry Christmas good sir." The woman said, before setting off to with her group to bug, sorry carol, the neighbors.

"Merry Christmas..." Montgomery muttered to her retreating back. He closed the door and went back to his waiting boyfriend.

"I swear," He grumbled, curling up around him. "If I have to hear Deck the Halls one more time..."

"Don't worry love," Aaron said, giving him a small kiss. "It's getting late, I doubt there will be many more."

"I sure hope so."

Only ten minutes later, their doorbell went again.


	78. Sweaters [Jeffmads]

"Thomas, slow down," James said, sighing when his boyfriend just continued to tug him along, not listening in the slightest.

"Hurry up!" Thomas whined when James slowed down. "If you don't, the best sweaters will be gone!"

"They won't Thomas," James said in amusement.

Thomas pouted and only tugged harder.

"Alright, alright," James said, walking the same pace as his lover.

He chuckled at Thomas' enthusiastic cheer and allowed him to drag him into the mall and towards the dollar store, that was having a sale on ugly Christmas sweaters. While they weren't really James' thing, he knew Thomas really enjoyed them, so he wouldn't complain.

Thomas led him through the aisles of clothing, squealing gleefully when they reached the Christmas sweaters. James watched with a warm smile as Thomas ran to them, looking through them and picking his favorites.

"I'm gonna try them on!" Thomas said with a large smile.

"Alright, Thommy," James said. Thomas grinned, before rushing off.

He returned a few minutes later and James' mouth went dry.

Thomas was wearing an over seized Christmas, making him look childish but so gorgeous.

"What'd you think?" Thomas asked, giving a small twirl.

James walked over to him and tugged him close, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You look gorgeous babe." He whispered before kissing him.

"Mhm..." Thomas hummed. "If I'd known you were gonna react this way, I would've done this way sooner."

"Mmm..." James hummed, kissing him again. "Let's go buy that sweater, then let's go home."


	79. Punch [Jamilton]

"Oh my god would you just shut up!" Hamilton said loudly, throwing his hands up. "No one cares what you think! In fact, I bet no one even cares about you!"

Thomas' eyes widened and before he knew it, his fist was connecting with Hamilton's jaw. He blinked, shocked to see Hamilton laying on the floor unconscious.

"Oh god..." He whispered, eyes wide. He felt panic rise in chest. Oh god, what had he done? "H-Hamilton...?" He said, inching closer.

No reaction.

With trembling hands, he turned Hamilton onto his back, trying to control his breathing. He still had a pulse, Thomas hadn't killed him. He winced when he saw the bruise forming on Hamilton's jaw.

Checking one last time that Hamilton wouldn't suddenly die on him or anything, he left to grab an ice pack. He came back, and shakily pressed to Hamilton's face.

"You better not die on me jackass." He whispered. While he knew rationally that Hamilton couldn't die from just a punch to the jaw, his anxiety didn't seem to agree and fed his mind ridiculous thoughts and conclusions.

He held the ice pack to Hamilton's face for what seemed like hour. He nearly screamed when Hamilton suddenly twitched. He waited with baited breath as Hamilton's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Oh god, you're okay." He nearly sobbed.

"Damn..." Hamilton muttered, rubbing his no doubt sore jaw. "You can pack a punch." He side eyed Thomas. "But was it really necessary to knock me out like that?"

Thomas flinched and looked down. "My dad was abusive..." He muttered quietly. "He would say things like what you said and well, normally he would start throwing punches after that. What I did was a-a reflex." He winced and looked away. "I'm oversharing aren't I?" He whispered.

Hamilton's eyes were wide. "I... I had no idea." He bit his lip and glanced away, looking uncomfortable. "Geez man, that... That's really shitty." His eyes slid back to Thomas. "Sorry."

Thomas' eyes widened. Hamilton never apologized. He looked back at his coworker, who was staring back in what almost seemed to be concern.

"I... Thank you. And... I'm sorry too." He said softly.

Hamilton grinned at him. "I know what it's like to have a super shitty dad. I can't believe I'm saying this but, if you ever wanna, I don't know, talk? You can come to me."

Thomas stared at Hamilton's face, which was now burning.

He giggled.

"I'd like that."


	80. Coming Out [Burrington]

Aaron glanced at his boyfriend of five months. George was calmly eating breakfast, not even noticing Aaron's slightly off behavior.

Aaron bit his lip, studying George's face, before turning back to his own cereal and taking a small bite. His stomach lurched a bit, but he ignored it. If he didn't keep eating, George would surely notice something was wrong.

He let out a small breath before taking another bite. As he ate, he squirmed uncomfortably. God, he hated when his period came. It made him feel so unsure of himself, so unsure if he was actually the right gender. What made it worse was that he had no one he could go to, to just talk.

His parents and grandparents were long gone and his aunt and uncle weren't super supportive, they did nothing to stop him, but made it clear they didn't agree, so he felt uncomfortable going to them about what he was feeling.

He had lost touch with his sister and he wasn't close enough to anyone to talk with them.

He glanced at George again, before quickly looking away. And he still hasn't even told George that he was trans.

"Aaron?"

Aaron jumped and dropped his spoon. "Ahh... U-Um, y-yes?"

George frowned at him as he quickly picked the spoon back up. "Are you alright?"

Aaron smiled, a little forcefully. "Yes, I'm fine."

George's eyes narrowed and Aaron looked away.

"What's going on love?" He finally asked softly, walking over and gently holding his hand.

Aaron squeezed it tightly, before closing his eyes.

"George I... I need to tell you something." He said quietly.

"What is it?"

"I..." Aaron bit his lip. "I'm trans."

He waited silently for a reaction. His eyes opened in surprise when he was suddenly enveloped in a hug.

"I'm so happy that you told me, Aaron," George whispered, peppering his neck with kisses. "You're so strong, so brave."

"G-George..." Aaron's face was flushing as he was pulled tightly to his boyfriend's chest.

"I don't care if you're trans Aaron," George said softly, now nuzzling his neck. "I'll love you either way."

Aaron relaxed into the embrace.

"Thank you, George."


	81. Decorating [Jamilton]

"No! No no no no no! There is absolutely NO WAY I am working with Jefferson of all people to plan a party!" Alexander screamed.

Washington sighed heavily. "Alexander," He said slowly. "Burr and Eliza are preparing the food, Angelica, John, Lafayette and I are getting the presents. And Madison, Adams, and Lee are going to wrap the presents. All that's left is decorating."

"It's the not the decorating I have a problem with!" Alexander said loudly. "It's him!" He pointed at Jefferson who was lounging on a chair, watching the exchange in amusement.

"There's no point arguing Hamilshit." He called with a shit-eating grin. "Washington isn't going to change his mind."

"Shut up magenta asshole!" Alexander yelled.

"Alexander," Washington said sternly, shutting Alexander up with his glare. "You two are working together on this and that. Is. Final."

Grumbling, Alexander reluctantly agreed.

\---

"You're an hour late." Alexander snapped when Jefferson finally came flouncing into the little party room.

"Wow," Jefferson commented, looking around. "What a mess."

"Excuse me!" Alexander yelled, face flushing a bit.

"That garland is crooked, and those tree decorations aren't done right at all."

"As if you could do any better," Alexander said, incredibly embarrassed.

Jefferson sighed, before hanging up his jacket and rolling his sleeves up. "You can set up chairs and tables. Hopefully, even you can do that?"

"Don't boss me around!"

Jefferson rolled his eyes. "Don't be so childish."

"You're the one being childish!" Alexander yelled.

Jefferson snorted. "Just go do something useful."

Scowling, Alexander reluctantly did as Jefferson said. They worked in silence, Alexander setting up chairs and tables, while Jefferson hung various things up and 'fixed' the tree. 

"Alright," Alexander huffed. He hadn't done this much manual labor since he moved into his apartment. "I'm done."

He glanced back at Jefferson, face flushing a bit when he saw how flushed and sweaty his coworker was. Alexander cursed his heart for skipping a beat at the sight. He'd always known Jefferson was attractive, even he could admit that. If his personality wasn't so horrible, Alexander definitely would've flirted with him. Too bad he's got such a crappy attitude.

"Huh," Jefferson said, pulling Alexander from his thoughts. "You actually did a decent job."

"Of course I did!" Alexander bristled. "I'm not a child."

Jefferson snorted. "Right."

Alexander opened his mouth to retort, but Jefferson beat him.

"Let's get out of here. I don't want to be in the same room as you for much longer."

Alexander scowled, but he wanted the same thing, so he didn't protest.

They walked through a door, but Alexander wasn't paying attention, and he bumped right into Jefferson.

"What the fuck!" He grumbled, rubbing his nose. Stupid overly muscular man.

He frowned at Jefferson, who was looking up and not saying anything.

"What?" He asked suspiciously. He followed Jefferson's gaze up. Hanging there, swinging innocently, was a mistletoe.

"Oh come on." He grumbled.

Jefferson sighed, before turning to face him. "Let's get this over with Hamilton." He said.

Alexander scowled, staring at the taller man. "Fine." He said, before grabbing Jefferson's collar and pulling him into a kiss. Jefferson made a surprised noise but kissed back a bit hesitantly.

It didn't take long for the kiss to become heated. They grabbed at each other's clothes and kissed angrily, releasing all their anger and frustration with each. They pulled away when the need for air became too great.

They stared at each other, both panting.

"We," Jefferson panted, face flushed. "We do not mention this ever again."


	82. Rain [Hamburr]

Aaron woke to the soft pitter-patter of rain on his roof. Blearily, he raised his head and looked around, blinking.

"Hmm... What's goin' on babe...?" His lover slurred, waking from his movements.

"It's pouring rain," Aaron said softly.

Alexander blinked, slowly sitting up. He wrapped his arms around Aaron and put his head on his shoulder.

"Quite the downpour..." He mumbled, still half-asleep.

Aaron hummed, leaning into the embrace.

"What time is it?" Alexander asked. Aaron glanced over at the clock.

"It's six o'clock." He said.

"Too early..." Alexander said, laying down and tugging Aaron with him. He curled tightly around his boyfriend, placing gentle kisses on his face and neck. "More sleep..."

Aaron laughed quietly, before humming in agreement. He snuggled closer to his lover and allowed the gentle pitter-patter of rain to lull him back to sleep.


	83. Hot Chocolate [Burrens]

John was wiping the counter's of the cafe when the bell above the door rang. He looked up, surprised to see a young man, who was bundled up in a thick coat and scarf, scurry in.

"How may I help you?" John asked once the man reached him.

The man looked up and John sucked in a breath. Wow, his eyes are really pretty.

The man tugged his scarf down from around his mouth and gave him a small smile.

"May I have a hot chocolate please?" He said, his voice soft.

John swallowed, before nodding. "Sure thing. That'll be a dollar sixty."

The man dug around in his pockets before handing him some change. John barely contained a squeak when their hands brushed.

"That'll be done in a just a moment sir." He said, hurrying away.

He glanced up from the water pitcher, watching as the man settled down in a booth, pulling out a laptop.

It had been awhile since John had seen such a pretty person. He bit his lip. If only more people had been at the cafe, he could've learned the gorgeous man's name.

The water finished boiling and John quickly finished up the hot chocolate, before making his way over to the booth.

"Here you are sir." He said with a smile, placing the cup down beside the man.

Said man looked up, giving him a small grin. "Thank you, uh John?"

John blinked, before nodding.

The man cradled his cup, still smiling softly, before turning to his laptop. John swallowed, throat suddenly dry, before stiffly returning behind the counter.

An hour later the man left. John was slightly disappointed that they hadn't chatted more, but that was his own fault.

\---

Three days later, the man returned. He ordered the same thing and sat in the same booth. He typically only stayed two hours at most before leaving.

Two days later, the man appeared again. A week after that, he came back.

Each time, he ordered a hot chocolate and smiled the sweetest smile at John every time. Honestly, with the unpredictable appearances and the stupidly gorgeousness that this man was, it was driving John crazy.

"You alright John?" His coworker Peggy asked.

John, who happened to be glowering at the front door, didn't even look at her. "'M fine." He grumbled.

It had been six days since he'd last seen the pretty man. Where the hell was he?

"Looking for your sweetheart?" Peggy teased. That got his attention and he shot up and glared at her.

"He is not my sweetheart! I don't even know his name!"

Peggy quirked a brow. "Okay, that's kinda sad."

John flushed. "Shut up!"

"Come on John! You need to step up your game! Stop daydreaming about him and get laid already!"

John entire face and neck were now bright red. He returned his stare to the door. "You're a menace."

Peggy laughed before going to the back to do who knows what.

Seeing as there were no customers, John pulled out his phone and absentmindedly began to play some games.

The bell over the door chimed and he looked up. There, standing in the door as bundled up as ever, was the hot chocolate man.

John grinned and gave him a small wave. "'Ello." He said.

The man gave him a small smile. "Hello."

John straightened. "Hot chocolate right?"

The man nodded and scurried to his booth.

John got to making the hot chocolate. He grabbed the cardboard-paper cup thing and Peggy's words echoed through his head.

_"You need to step up your game! Stop daydreaming about him and get laid already!"_

He bit his lip and glanced down at the cup, before sneaking a peek at the man. Quickly, he jotted down his number. When he gave the man his hot chocolate, he was blushing the whole time.

After two days of nervousness, his phone dinged with a text. He pulled it out to see an unknown number. Heart beating wildly, he read it.

Unknown Number:  
Coffee at noon? My name is Aaron Burr by the way. ;)

As John texted back, he made a mental note to thank Peggy for the advice.


	84. Hurt [Jeffmads]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [notkai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/notkai/pseuds/notkai)

Thomas curled around himself, trying desperately to muffle his sobs. His body shook, hands clasped over his mouth trembling. Tears streamed down his face and he couldn't help but mentally laugh at what an image he must be.

The proud Thomas Jefferson, curled up on his bed sobbing like a child.

He froze when he felt his lover shift beside him in bed. Did Thomas wake him? God he hoped not. James had had such a tough day today, his sickness and anxiety hitting him so hard it had been difficult for him to sleep.

Why did Thomas' depression have to come today? All he wants is to grant his lover some well-deserved rest, and yet his mind might ruin it! Thomas didn't think he'd be able to handle the guilt.

A soft snort from James startled Thomas and he held his breath. He only relaxed once James let out a quiet snore, snuggling further into the blankets.

The fear of waking James became too much, and, as quietly as possible, Thomas crept out of bed, tears still streaming down his face.

He stumbled blindly through the dark, thankfully not knocking anything over. Once he made it to the door, he opened it and headed to the bathroom.

He shut the bathroom door and sank down against it. He curled his knees up and out his head down. He clung to his biceps, his nails digging into the soft flesh.

"What's wrong with me?" He sobbed. He gnawed on his lip, drawing blood. His arm began to ache, but he didn't move his hands away.

He froze when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Thomas?" James. Why was he up?

"I'm fine." Thomas said quietly. "Go back to sleep."

He could practically see James frowning behind the door.

"I will once you come back to bed." James responded.

Thomas wiped a few tears, only then noticing the little marks he'd left on his arm and the taste of blood on his lips.

"Shit..." He mumbled. He stood up, leaning heavily on the counter of the sink. He flickered the light on and looked at himself in the mirror. He was a wreck. His mouth was bloody, his eyes red and puffy from crying and angry red marks decorated his skin.

"Dammit." He said, wiping more tears away. There was no way James wouldn't notice. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I'll join you in a minute." He said quietly. James was silent for a moment.

"Alright." He finally said.

Thomas turned the sink on once he heard James' retreating footsteps. He splashed some water on his face and cleaned off his lip.

He sighed again, turned the sink off and headed back to bed. He frowned when he saw that James had the light on.

"Thomas." James said once he entered the room. Thomas looked away, hoping to hide his face. God, he was a horrible boyfriend. Tears welled up and he started to bit his lip again. He heard James sigh softly and the next thing he knew, strong arms were wrapped around his waist.

"Thomas... You should've woken me." He said, squeezing Thomas gently.

A sob escaped Thomas' lips before he could stop it. "I-I didn't want to w-wake you." He stammered, hiding his face in James' neck.

James whispered gentle words and led him to their bed.

"Thomas," James said once they were cuddled together under the blankets. "You should never be afraid to tell me when you're upset."

"But you had such a b-bad day..." Thomas said, sniffling quietly. "And you'd just gotten to sleep..."

"I don't care." James said gently. "I love you and I'll always be here for you."


	85. Abuse [Poly Hamilton]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: AaronBurrDeservesHappinessDammit

Alexander watched with worried eyes as Aaron talked on the phone looking visibly upset. He watched as Aaron did a couple of gestures, before flinching and lowering his head.

"That didn't look good." He mumbled as Aaron rushed out.

John, who had also been watching, nodded. "I hope he'll be okay."

Alexander scowled, clenching his hands. "Knowing Lee, I doubt it."

"We need to do something," Hercules said. "I hate seeing Aaron hurt."

"Is there any way we can make Lee back off?" Lafayette asked.

Alexander thought for a moment. "Maybe, but I think first, we need to get Aaron out of that house."

\---

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Lee!" Alexander shouted, banging on the door. "Open up!"

The door swung to reveal a scowling Lee. "The hell do you want?"

"Lee," Hercules said. "We're not here for you."

Lee arched a brow and spluttered in protest when the squad pushed pass him.

"Aaron?" John called, looking around.

"He's out." Lee scowled, shoving Hercules out of the way. "Now all of you, get the hell out of my house!"

"We're not leaving without Aaron," Alexander said, crossing his arms. "Tell us where he is."

"Why the hell should I?"

Lafayette glared at him. "We know you've been hurting him."

Lee bristled and glared at them. "I have not." He denied.

Alexander stared at him with narrow eyes. "We've seen the bruises, Lee. Not to mention Aaron never hangs out with anyone besides you! He never had a problem with us before. It's obvious to anyone who looks that you're being abusive."

"Excuse me!" Lee cried.

"Aaron!" John suddenly called out. Everyone turned to the voice and rushed after John.

"Aaron." Alexander gasped, rushing to the figure huddled on the floor, sobbing quietly.

"Aaron..." Lafayette quickly went to Aaron's side. "Mon cher," He whispered, tugging lightly at the hands that covered Aaron's face. "Please, let us see."

Aaron shook his head and curled in tighter around himself.

John turned to Lee, furious. "What did you do to him?" He screamed and Aaron flinched violently.

"John!" Lafayette snapped. "Calm down." Gently, he picked Aaron up, cradling the sobbing man to his chest. He glared at Lee. "We must leave."

John was still furious, but he went to Lafayette's side. Hercules and Alexander did the same, all blocking Lee away from Aaron.

"You'll pay for this." Alexander spat once they were out the door. "You can count on it."

\---

Once they were in the safety of the squad's apartment, Lafayette tried to coax Aaron's hand away from his face.

"Mon coeur," He said softly, gently massaging Aaron's wrists. "Will you please let us see your face?"

Aaron sniffled and curled up more.

"Please Aaron," Hercules begged,

There was a moment of silence before Aaron slow dropped his hands. It was harder to tell because of his darker skin, but they could see the beginning of a black eye. His lip was also split and blood was slowly dripping down.

Lafayette bit his own lip at the sight. Red hot anger flashed through him at the thought that Lee had had the nerve to strike innocent Aaron.

"Alexandre," He said quietly, a hand on Aaron's face. "Please go get some towels and a wet cloth?"

Alexander stared at him for a minute, before nodding and leaving, dragging John with him.

Hercules came over and grabbed Aaron's hand, squeezing it gently.

"We're here for you Aaron." He said quietly, placing a soft kiss on Aaron's exposed shoulder. "We won't let Lee lay another finger on you."

Aaron trembled, tears spilling out of his eyes. He sniffled, nodded and wiped some tears away. Lafayette smiled, before leaning up and pecking his lips softly, not minding the blood.

"We care for you, Aaron." He said, nearly giggling at the shocked expression on Aaron's face. "We'll protect you. We'll keep you safe."

With trembling lips, Aaron smiled.


	86. Wolf [Mullette]

_"I'm sorry, but what now?"_

Hercules sighed into his phone. "I told you, I have a wolf hybrid now."

Alexander spluttered a bit on the other end of the phone.  _"But that's not- wolves don't- argh! Herc, wolves aren't super social creatures! Plus, both wolves and wolf hybrids are not supposed to be kept as pets, or companions!"_

"You think I don't know that?" Hercules sighed again, glancing over to where the wolf hybrid was, curled up on his couch. "It's not like I can get rid of him Alex. He was abandoned on the side of the road, and obviously starving! What was I supposed to do?'"

 _"You were supposed to call hybrid services! You know they would've helped him. Once deemed healthy, they would've sent him on his way."_  Alexander groaned. _"That hybrid could kill you!"_

Hercules glanced at the hybrid again. "I don't think he will Alex." He said softly. "He seems very nice."

Alexander scoffed.  _"Hybrids can act you dumb_ ass."

"Look," Hercules said angrily. "You've got Aaron, what's the difference here?"

_"The difference?- Herc, Aaron's a cat hybrid. That type is allowed to stay in homes as a companion. Wolves aren't!"_

"I don't care." Hercules said stubbornly. "This hybrid is staying with until he wants to leaves."

Alexander groaned on the other end of the line.  _"Fine, do what you want, I won't stop you. But don't expect me at your funeral when he kills you."_

Hercules frowned when Alexander hung up. He sighed and put his phone down on the table.

"Hmm... Hercules?"

Hercules head snapped up to the now-awake hybrid. "Lafayette." He said with a small smile. "How're you feeling?"

Lafayette sat up and yawned, his ears twitching. "I am feeling alright. But I'm quite hungry." Behind him, his long, furry black tail swung back and forth.

Hercules nodded. "Alright. What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm..." Lafayette's ears wiggled a bit in thought. "Can I have some vegetables please?"

Hercules blinked. "You don't want any meat."

Lafayette's eyes widened and he huffed, his tail curling up with irritation. "I'll have you know I am a vegetarian!" He said, pouting.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry." Hercules said. "I just assumed that since you're a wolf hybrid..."

Lafayette's eyes softened and his tail dropped. "That's understandable." He said quietly. His tail swished back and forth and Hercules was surprised to see the hybrid blinking back some tears. "That's the reason I was kicked out of my pack. I was too different I suppose."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hercules said softly. "You can stay here as long as you'd like, I don't mind."

Lafayette perked up. "Really?" He asked excitedly.

Hercules shrugged. "I don't see why not. But you'll need to pull your weight a bit. You don't have to get a job, at least not yet, but I'll expect you to make up in different ways. Like cleaning the house and stuff."

Lafayette nodded. "Very well."

He grinned before suddenly launching himself at Hercules. Hercules let out a small cry and fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Thank you!" Lafayette said, hugging him tightly and nuzzling his cheek a bit.

Hercules smiled and patted his head a bit awkwardly.

"No problem."


	87. Zombie [Lams]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Human

"Alexander, do you think everything is alright with John?"

Alexander looked over at Lafayette with a frown. "What do you mean?"

Lafayette nibbled at his lip. "He's been... distant. I was wondering if you knew why."

"No idea," Alexander said, his frown deepening. "I haven't noticed anything different about him. I don't really think we need to worry."

Lafayette looked unconvinced. "Well... If you say so."

\---

After that chat, Alexander began actively trying to spot something off about John. And to his disbelief and worry, he did. John was normally a very social person, often going on patrol with many people, but now... John went alone.

Not only that, but he seemed to go out of his way to avoid people. Spending most of his time in his tent and only leaving it to go on patrol and eating some food. And food was another thing. John was eating less and less of it. Instead of eating three times a day, he's now eating only once.

The more he noticed those types of things, the more worried Alexander got.

"John," He confronted one day. "What's up with you?"

John frowned. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? John, you're eating less and less and actively avoiding people. Not to mention you're going out on patrol alone! You know how dangerous that is! What the hell is going on?"

John looked away. "Nothing Alexander. Just leave it."

"Leave it?" Alexander exclaimed. "I'm your boyfriend! You can't just expect me to leave it!"

John suddenly looked up, glaring at him. "Just leave me alone!" He yelled before running off.

Alexander watched him run with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

"John..." He whispered.

\---

That night, Alexander couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, tried desperately to fall asleep, but he couldn't. John's face, his words, kept coming back, keeping him awake.

"Alex..." A voice whispered and a second later, someone was shaking his shoulder.

"J-John...?" Alexander mumbled, sitting up and blinking to let his eyes adjust to the light coming from John's lantern. He frowned when he saw the pained and incredibly sad expression on his lover's face.

"John?" He asked, reaching up to cradle his face. "What's wrong?"

When his hands touched John's skin, John flinched back, stumbling away.

"Don't." He mumbled, looking away. "I... I can't control-" His words cut off and his face tightened with pain.

"John?" Alexander was up now, out of bed. "What's wrong?"

To his shock, John started crying. "It's too strong now Alex." He sobbed, hugging himself. "I can't... I can't control the urges anymore."

"John, what the hell are you talking about?"

John lifted his shirt and flung it away. Alexander gasped in horror and took a step back when the intense smell of rotten flesh hit him.

"Oh my god..." He whispered, feeling sick. He stared in horror at the rotten peeling skin of John's chest. "What... When...? You were bit?" He said, swallowing bile.

"I can't control-" John gasped. "The need for flesh, for human flesh is overwhelming Alexander." John looked up, eyes a bit crazed but desperate. "Please Alexander. I can't do this. Don't let me become one- one of them."

"John... I can't-" Alexander swallowed. "I can't shoot you."

John flung a pistol at him. "Alex," He whispered. "There's no saving me. Just do it, I'm begging you!" He sobbed, wrapping his arms around his decaying torso. "I can't become a walker! I can't!"

"John." Alexander sobbed.

"Please Alex... Only... Only you. Please just end it. It hurts so much!"

Alexander grasped the pistol and raised it. He pointed it at John's tear-stained face. Sobbing, he pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_


	88. Small [Poly Hamilton]

Aaron looked around the kitchen, confused as to why all the bowls were missing.

"Where are they?" He mumbled. He checked the dishwasher, but all their bowls were definitely not in there. He stood on his tippy-toes and opened one of the higher cupboards. He was just barely able to look inside and he frowned when he saw all the bowls neatly sitting in front of him.

He tried to grab them but soon realized that even if he did get a decent grip on them, there was a big possibility that they would fall and break. He glanced at the counter and considered jumping up, but he knew how Lafayette got about the counters. No one was to sit on them and absolutely no feet.

He sighed and crossed his arms. "Laf!" He yelled. He stood there and only a few seconds later his lover appeared.

"Oui mon cher?" He asked, grinning a bit.

Aaron eyed him suspiciously. "Can you please get the bowls for me? They're in the top cupboard for some reason."

Lafayette's grin widened and he all-too-happily grabbed the bowls for him.

"Call me if you need anything else." He said, giving Aaron a peck before flouncing off.

A few days later, Aaron was wandering around the apartment looking for one of his favorite books.

"I swear I left it on my bedside table." He said, looking around the small house. He finally spotted it on the top shelf of their bookcase.

"Why is it up there?" He muttered with a frown. His lovers all knew he couldn't reach that shelf and they knew that was his favorite book. His frown deepened before he waved any suspicious thoughts away. He looked around the room, but there was no stable furniture for him to stand on to reach his book.

He let out a huff. "John?" He called. He heard some thumps before John appeared in the doorway to the living room.

"Do you need something babe?" He asked a wide grin spread across his face.

Aaron eyed him. What was up with his boyfriends? He pointed at the bookcase. "Can you please get my book for me?"

John glanced up, and he laughed quietly, so quiet that Aaron nearly missed it. "Sure thing love." He said, trotting over and grabbing the book before handing it to Aaron,

"There ya go." He said. He kissed Aaron's forehead. "Glad I could be of service." He said and walked away.

Only two days later, Aaron was looking around for the remote to the TV.

"This is getting ridiculous!" He said once he found it sitting on the top of the bookcases that surrounded their TV.

"Is there a problem Aaron?" Alexander asked, peeking his head through the doorway.

Aaron scowled. "Some idiot out the TV remote on the top of the bookcase.

Alexander blinked. "Huh. Strange." Then he grinned. "Need me to get it for you?"

Aaron nodded and Alexander walked over and grabbed the remote, before handing it to Aaron.

"Here ya go." He said cheerfully, ignoring Aaron's suspicious stare.

"Thank you."

\---

It took less than twenty-four hours for something else to be placed in a high spot.

"How the hell am I supposed to get the toothpaste?" Aaron said irritably.

"Something wrong babe?" Hercules asked, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Aaron's waist.

Aaron sighed and leaned into his lover's warm chest. "For the past few days, it seems like everything I need is somewhere high where I can't reach."

Hercules chuckled. "What is it this time?"

"The toothpaste."

Hercules hummed. "I think John was the one who put it there."

Aaron's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

Hercules was smiling widely. "They think it's cute that you can't reach certain spots and they like it when you ask for their help."

Aaron's eyes twitched and he shook Hercules' arms off before storming away, no doubt to give their lovers a piece of his mind.

\---

"You're so mean Hercules!" John whined from his spot on the floor. Hercules gave him an innocent look.

"What're you talking about?" He asked.

Alexander, who was pouting on the couch, glared at him. "John wasn't the one who put the toothpaste up there. You should be punished too!"

"Yeah!" Lafayette chimed in.

Hercules smirked. "Too bad Aaron's doesn't know. Have fun sleeping on the couch for a week!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN TRAITOR!"


	89. Accident [Mullette]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: HorrorCupcake

Hercules sat in a small cafe, scrolling through his phone and scowling when he saw all the crazy news on Trump.

"Damn moron..." He mumbled.

"Excuse me, sir,"

He looked up, smiling when he saw a worker in the cafe standing beside him with a cup of coffee.

The worker smiled, showing off pearly white teeth. "Here's your coffee, sir."

"Thank you," Hercules said. He nearly squealed when he felt hot coffee on his thigh.

The worker had stumbled over Hercules' backpack and some of the coffee had spilled over onto Hercules' leg.

"Oh mon Dieu!" The worker exclaimed, taking a step back. "I'm very sorry sir." He said. He set the cup down and hurriedly grabbed a cloth.

"It's fine," Hercules said. "My fault for leaving my bag there."

The worker smiled a bit nervously, before wiping his thigh a bit. However, he got a bit close and their lips accidentally pressed against each other. They both froze, staring at each with wide eyes. The worker stumbled backward, face bright red.

"Oh god I'm so, so, sorry!" The worker stammered, looking horribly embarrassed.

Hercules chuckled awkwardly. "I-It's fine. Just an accident."

The worker laughed a bit awkwardly. "Since we've uh, kissed, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name's Lafayette." He said, holding his hand out at a safe distance.

Hercules smiled, shaking the hand. "Hercules."

\---

Alexander was laughing so hard he fell off the couch. "That's how you two meet?" He asked, wiping away a few tears.

Hercules laughed. "Yup!"

"It was so mortifying," Lafayette said, covering his red face.

Hercules grinned. "Wasn't too bad. I did get to kiss an attractive guy."

John rolled his eyes. "Real smooth Herc."

Lafayette, face completely red, pecked Hercules' cheek.


	90. Bad Day [Jeffburlaf]

Aaron closed the front door of the apartment with a groan of relief. It had been a long day, full of misgendering and stress. Honestly, he couldn't understand why some of his colleagues wouldn't call him by his preferred pronouns. He didn't even look female anymore, he just didn't get why they kept misgendering him!

"Aaron?"

Aaron looked up, smiling when he saw one of his boyfriends. "Hey, Laf." He said, sighing when the Frenchman pulled him into a hug. He pressed himself as much as he could against the comforting warmth, allowing his eyes to fall shut.

"Rough day at work?" Lafayette murmured, planting a kiss on his head.

Aaron nodded, squeezing his eyes to prevent any tears from slipping.

Lafayette, as though he could sense just how bad Aaron's day had been, squeezed a bit tighter.

"Come mon coeur," He said, hoisting him up. "Let's go to the bedroom, non?"

Aaron didn't protest as his boyfriend carried him to their bedroom, plopping him on the bed before joining him. It was a bit warm, but not so that it was uncomfortable.

"Thanks, Laf..." He whispered, snuggling as close as possible. Lafayette laughed quietly.

"It was no problem." He whispered back.

\---

"I'm home-"

"Shh..."

Thomas blinked when Lafayette shushed him. His eyes widened a bit and he cooed softly when he spotted their curled up, sleeping boyfriend.

"I just got him to rest," Lafayette said quietly.

"He had a rough day?" Thomas asked, voice soft as well. Lafayette nodded. Thomas placed his briefcase on the floor before walking over to the bed and climbing in.

"Thomas...?" Aaron slurred sleepily.

"Shh..." Thomas whispered, smiling softly at his lover's glazed eyes. "Go back to sleep sweet."

Aaron hummed, before snuggling as close as he could.


	91. Pillow [Burrcules]

"Hercules," Aaron said slowly, lifting his book up a bit. "What are you doing?"

Hercules turned his head slightly to look up at his boyfriend. He grinned. "You would've believe how comfortable your lap is."

"I-I, w-what the hell Hercules!" Aaron spluttered, bright red.

Hercules chuckled and nuzzled his face against Aaron's oh-so-lovely thighs. "It's true." He said, kissing each softly. "They're soft and squishy, not to mention the perfect pillow." He sighed. "I could stay here for the rest of my life and die happy."

"Hercules!" Aaron cried, his book falling to the ground. Hercules giggled as Aaron covered his face in embarrassment.

"But babe, it's true!"

"S-Shut up!"

Behind his hands, Hercules could see bright red cheeks. "You're so cute." He cooed.

"Oh my god stop!" Aaron cried.

Hercules sat up and when he tried to tug Aaron to him, his boyfriend scooted away. "Don't be like that." He whined, making grabby hands at Aaron.

Aaron stuck his tongue out and picked up his book.

"Nope!" Hercules said. He wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist and picked him up, before setting him down on his lap. "We're cuddling whether you like it or not."

Aaron spluttered a bit, before settling down and snuggling a bit closer.


	92. Kinky [Lams]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

"Alexander!" John hissed. "What are you doing?"

Alexander looked up at him with a sly grin. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He said, pulling John's belt away.

John's face was a bright red. "We are in public!" He whisper-yelled.

Alexander shrugged, tugging at his pants now. "Your point?"

"We can't do this here! What if someone sees?"

Alexander smirked. "Let them watch. Seeing us would be no different than watching porn."

John's face turned an even brighter red. Alexander tugged at his pants again. "Now, you alright with this or not?"

Despite being flustered and embarrassed, John didn't protest when Alexander pulled his pants and boxers down.

(After all, who was he to say no to a blowjob from Alexander Hamilton? The things that boy could do with his mouth, well, they made John see stars.)


	93. Soft [Burrfayette]

Aaron yawned, glancing at the clock. It read ten-twenty. It was getting a bit late, but he'd just gotten to a good part in his book. He wasn't ready for bed just yet.

"Aaron?"

Aaron looked up and smiled at his boyfriend. "Do you need something Lafayette?" He asked, setting his book down.

Lafayette hummed and walked over to him, plopping down on the couch. Aaron's face flushed when Lafayette laid his head on his lap.

"L-Laf," He stammered. "What're you doing?"

"Settling down for some sleep." His boyfriend responded, letting out a little sigh and snuggling further into Aaron's thighs.

Aaron spluttered a bit, Lafayette had never done something like this, but eventually, he calmed down and just grabbed his book to continue reading.

While reading, his hand drifted to Lafayette's curly locks. He was surprised to feel just how soft his lover's hair was. He slowly began to run his hand through Lafayette's hair, just to relish in the feel of it all.

"Are you alright coeur...?" Lafayette mumbled sleepily.

"Your hair is so soft..." Aaron whispered, almost in awe. Lafayette's eyes open a bit and he stared at his boyfriend's face with a mix of amusement and love.

Honestly, his boyfriend was just too adorable.

"How about we go to bed." He said, sitting up. Aaron nearly whined at the loss of the soft curls but didn't protest when Lafayette kissed him gently and picked him up.

He was plopped on the bed, Lafayette quick to follow. They cuddled with each other, Aaron's hand in Lafayette's hair the whole time.


	94. Cold Feet [Hamburr]

"Alexander," Aaron said, glaring at his boyfriend. "What do you think you're doing?"

Alexander looked at him innocently and tugged the blankets a bit closer. "I want some blankets too you know." He said. He pouted. "So stop hogging them."

Aaron snorted, and with a harsh yank, the blankets returned to him. "Get your own." He retorted, before snuggling in a bit more. He ignored Alexander's protests and continued to read his book.

"Aaarooooon!" Alexander whined, shaking Aaron a bit. "I'm cold! Give me the blankets!"

"No," Aaron said stubbornly. He turned his attention back to his book and ignored his boyfriend.

When he felt a sharp tug on the blankets, he raised his head and glared.

"If you try to steal the blankets," He said. "I'll put my cold feet on you."

Alexander stared at him for a moment, before yanking the blankets away completely. Aaron calmly set his book down, before launching himself at Alexander.

"Aaron no!" Alexander squealed.

"You asked for it!"


	95. Pit Bull [Mullette]

Hercules was walking home when he heard a small whimper. He frowned and peered into an alleyway where the whimper had come from. He looked around, before venturing in.

"Hello?" He called and gasped when he saw a small pit-bull puppy, whining from its spot among some garbage.

"Oh," He hurried to it and lifted it out of the trash. "You poor thing."

The pit-bull whimpered and wiggled in his arms, staring up at him with wide pitiful eyes.

"Don't you worry," Hercules cooed. "I'm gonna bring you home and then you'll never be scared or hurt again."

\---

"I'm home!" Lafayette called cheerfully, flinging his shoes off. He trotted over to the living room, only to freeze when he saw what lay before him.

"Oh..." He whispered. "Oh, that's adorable."

His lover, his large, intimidating lover, was laying on the floor curled up with a tiny little pit-bull puppy snuggled against his chest.

Lafayette immediately pulled out his phone and began snapping pictures.

When Hercules woke, his phone was flooded with comments about his cuteness.


	96. Night Terror [Jeffmads]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Britanny

Thomas woke with a start, chest heaving with each breath he tried to take.

Eventually, he called down and settled back to sleep.

But for the rest of the day, his night terror stayed in his mind.

"Thomas," James asked, stepping into his office. "What's wrong?"

Thomas raised his head from his desk and stared at his friend for a moment, before letting his head drop with a 'thunk'.

"Bad dream last night." He mumbled into his desk.

James frowned and walked over. Thomas flinched slightly when hands rested on his shoulders but quickly relaxed once James began massaging him.

"Maybe you should take a nap?" He said softly when Thomas sighed with contentment and seemingly sank further into the desk.

"Mmm...I can't." He slurred, letting his eyes drift shut. "I got a client coming in and- Ooo, that feels nice."

James chuckled and continued to massage Thomas' scalp. "Get some rest Thommy. I'll wake you before your client gets here."

"Mmm... Okay..."

Only minutes later, Thomas was fast asleep.


	97. Bedhead [Lams]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [AzuleOpal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal)

Alexander yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He blinked a few times, noticing that John wasn't in bed with him.

With another yawn, he climbed out of bed and headed to the shower, grabbing a towel as he went.

When he emerged from the shower, he could smell pancakes being cooked downstairs.

Still half-asleep, he followed the scent to the kitchen, grinning when he saw his boyfriend standing over a grittle.

"Morning John." He said, sliding his arms around his waist.

John smiled and turned his head to peck Alexander on the lips. "Morning." He said. "Go set the table, will ya?"

"Hmm... Fine." Alexander reluctantly lets him go and went over to the dining table.

A few moments later, John exited the kitchen and walked over to him. As he set the plates down, Alexander couldn't stop staring at his head.

John frowned at him. "What?"

"Your-" Alexander chocked out before bursting out laughing. "Oh my god, your hair!"

John watched as his boyfriend collapsed into a chair in a fit of giggles.

"Are you okay Alexander?" He asked worriedly.

Alexander suddenly lurched up, a wide grin on his face. "Babe, I am more than okay." He said.

He got and walked over to John, pulling him into a kiss.

"I can't believe I've never seen your bedhead before." He whispered once he pulled away.

John flushed. "Yeah, I know it's bad... One of the reasons why I normally brush my hair first thing."

Alexander kissed him again. "Well, I think it's cute."

John's face was red for the rest of the morning.


	98. Glasses [Poly Hamilton]

"Oh my god!" Alexander cried.

Aaron looked up from his book with a frown.

"Um, is something wrong Alexander?" He asked.

"You have glasses!" His boyfriend yelled gleefully.

Aaron stared at him, only then realizing that he'd been so tired that morning that he'd forgotten to change into contact lenses. His face burned with embarrassment.

"What's all the commotion?" Hercules asked, walking into the room. He stopped and blinked when he saw the plain black glasses, innocently perched on Aaron's nose. "Oh my god." He whispered and before Aaron knew it, he'd taken out his phone and snapped a picture.

"Hercules!" He whined, hiding his face.

"I'm sending these to our boyfriends," Hercules said with a wide grin.

"No!" Aaron yelped, face bright red with embarrassment.

"Too late."

"Arghhhhh!" Aaron buried his face in a pillow, ignoring the uncomfortable press of his glasses to his eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed babe." Alexander cooed, sitting beside him and attempting to coax him out. "It's really cute."

Aaron only buried his face further.

When Lafayette and John came home, they cooed and cuddled with him. From his place in the cuddle pile, Aaron made a mental note to wear his glasses more often.


	99. Forest [Burrcules]

Aaron walked along the path, hugging himself. Why had he decided to take a walk now? The wind nipped at his exposed skin. When had it gotten so cold?

He heard a twig snap and he flinched. He gnawed his lip and walked at a quicker pace. He heard a low growl and he whimpered slightly, before breaking into a run.

He cried out in terror when something large hit his lower back, causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground. His head hit the paved path and the last thing he saw was a large light brown wolf, standing in front of him.

\---

"Hey..."

Aaron groaned as his shoulder was shaken.

"Hey, please wake up."

Aaron groaned again and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, squinting in the darkness. It seemed to be nighttime now. How long had he been out?

"Oh thank god you're okay." The voice breathed out in relief.

"Who..." Aaron muttered. He sat up, only to be hit with a wave of dizziness. "Ah..." He moaned out, wincing at the pounding in his head.

"Careful!" The voice said. "You hit your head quite hard. You shouldn't try to move too much. I uh, I think you may have a concussion..."

Aaron groaned again and just laid down. "What happened?" He muttered, keeping his eyes squeezed shut.

"Um well," The voice paused. "My friends and I... Uh, we were kinda playing around and my friend John got pushed away roughly... And he hit you. He's really sorry by the way! It was an accident."

"S'fine..." Aaron mumbled. He frowned. He could've sworn he'd seen a wolf before passing out...

"Here," The voice said and was a bit startled when a glass was pushed to his lips.

"You're probably thirsty, so I got you some water."

The stranger wasn't wrong, Aaron was very thirsty and against his better judgment, drank the liquid that was offered.

"Thank you." He said quietly as his dizziness began to fade away slightly. His vision cleared and he turned to the man, only to scramble backward in shock.

"Y-You-" He stammered. "You have wolf ears!"

The man blinked and his ears twitched, confirming that they were indeed real.

"Oh. Did I not mention my friends and I are shifters?" The man grinned and crawled closer. "The name's Hercules."

"I-" Aaron squeaked when the wolf shifter cradled his cheek.

"You're real cute." He muttered. "I think I'll keep you."


	100. Snowball Fight [OT7]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached 100 chapters! And it snowed last night! I hope you all enjoy this fluffy one shot! (And thank you all so much for 600 kudos!)

"Everyone! Wake up!"

Aaron groaned and snuggled closer to the warm chest, trying to hide from the loud voice that was pulling him away from sleep.

"Alexander..." Thomas mumbled sleepily from behind him. "Please shut up."

"It snowed last night!" Alexander shouted loudly, jumping onto the bed and causing all occupants to squeal.

"What? It snowed?" John said, lurching upright, his hair a total disaster. Alexander, who was now sitting on Lafayette's legs, nodded with a large grin.

"Yup!" He said, now bouncing up and down a bit, forcing Lafayette to shove him off. He tumbled onto James and Hercules, both of which sat up with many grumbling.

"Come on Aaron," Alexander said to where he was cuddled against Thomas.

"No." He mumbled, pushing even more against the warmth of Thomas' bare skin and the comfort of the covers.

"He's not gonna give up until we move, love," Thomas muttered, kissing his forehead. Aaron whined.

"I don't wanna leave! It's warm."

"I know. But we can cuddle later."

With a heavy sigh, Aaron sat up, already missing the warmth of his lover.

"Go get dressed," Alexander ordered once he saw that everyone was now, reluctantly, up. "We're gonna go play in the snow!"

\---

Aaron stood on the porch, cradling his thermos full of coffee close to his chest. He burrowed as much as he could into his jacket, watching his crazy lovers scream and shout as they built various things and threw snowballs.

"Still cold?" James asked from his spot beside him.

Aaron nodded, taking a small sip of his coffee.

"Bet you'd warm up if you joined them," James said with a small nudge.

"Not happening," Aaron grumbled, glaring at the snow like it personally offended him.

"Hey, Aaron!" John shouted. Aaron turned to him and spluttered with shock when a snowball hit his neck.

James watched with amusement as Aaron calmly brushed the snow off.

"Hold my drink." He growled, before running at John, who shrieked and tried to get away. Aaron was having none of it and tackled him to the ground and shoved snow in his face and down his neck.

"Aaron!" John shrieked. "I give in! Uncle, uncle!!"

With a triumphant smirk, Aaron crawled off of John and started to brush the snow off, only to be hit by Alexander, who was hiding behind a mini snow fort.

He turned around and ran at Alexander, kicking his fort down with a mini-war cry.

James watched with amusement as snowballs were thrown back and forth. It seemed Thomas, Lafayette, and Aaron had formed a team against Hercules, John, and Alexander.

"James!" Aaron snapped and James could tell his competitive spirit was coming out. "Get your ass down here and help us!"

With a small chuckle, James set down the mug and joined his lovers in their snowball war.


	101. Jealousy [Hamburr]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [BrokenRealityy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenRealityy/pseuds/BrokenRealityy)

Alexander growled when Bellamy put an arm around Aaron's shoulders. Possessiveness and jealousy burned inside of him. Goddammit, only Alexander should get to touch Aaron! At least in such a friendly manner.

"Um, Aaron?" Maria said, walking up to them. Aaron looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Could you go tell Alexander to chill?" She said, looking slightly annoyed and amused. "He's scaring the guests."

Aaron blinked and looked to where Alexander was sitting, only to sigh when he saw how his lover was fuming.

"I will." He smiled at Jonathan and gently slipped out from his grasp. "I'll talk to you later."

Jonathan nodded and chuckled. "Right. Good luck with him."

Aaron gave him a strained smile. "Thanks."

He walked over too Alexander was and frowned at him.

"Alexander," He said and Alexander looked up at him. Aaron sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Maria told me to calm you down. You were scaring the guests- Alex!" He shrieked when Alexander suddenly grabbed his wrist and tugged him forward.

"What are you-" He stammered when he was pulled into his lover's lap.

Alexander pouted at him, but Aaron could tell it wasn't very playful. "Your friend was getting too handsy with you." He growled.

"Alexander," Aaron said, exasperated. "I thought we talked about your jealousy. Besides, Jon is just a friend and-" He squealed when a pair of lips suddenly latched onto his neck.

"A-Alex-" He stuttered, face painted red. A tiny groan escaped his lips when Alexander sucked hard on his pulse point, leaving a bruise. "People are w-watching..." He said, blushing furiously. Alexander ignored him and moved to a new spot, causing Aaron to gasp and squirm in pleasure. He moaned a bit when teeth sank into a sensitive spot on his neck.

He was panting by the time Alexander pulled away, his neck littered with new love bites.

Alexander pecked his lips and growled,

"Mine."


	102. Engagement [Burrmads]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Kiwi

Aaron couldn't stop staring at his new ring. Warmth filled his chest as he stared at it. He could still see his lovely boyfriend, well fiance, getting down on one knee and asking him to marry him. He gnawed his lip, a smile overtaking his face before he looked to where James was sitting, a matching ring on his finger.

James looked at him, joy dancing in his eyes. "What?" He asked.

Aaron smiled. "Nothing." He glanced at the engagement ring again and giggled softly. "I'm just really happy."

James leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss. "Me too."

\---

Alexander stared at his phone, a blank expression on his face. News articles had exploded with the news that the Treasury of State was marrying Senator Burr. Tears filled his eyes as he stared at the photo with James down on one knee, proposing to Aaron. He shut his phone off and flung it away, burying his face in his pillows.

He laid there for awhile until his phone buzzed. He let it buzz again, before picking it up. He had received two texts. One from John, the other from Aaron.

John Laurens:  
Are you alright man?

Aaron Burr:  
Alexander, do you think we could meet for lunch today? I want to talk to you about something.

Alexander slowly typed out a reply to John and then Aaron.

Alexander Hamilton:  
I'm fine.

Alexander Hamilton:  
Yeah, sure. Where?

\---

Turns out, Aaron wanted Alexander to be one of his groomsmen.

\---

Alexander sat at a table, watching the newlywed Aaron Madison and James Madison dancing.

"Alexander?" John asked, concern clear on his face. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Alexander tore his gaze away from James' happy, beautiful smile. He didn't reply for a moment. James deserved to be happy, and that wasn't something Alexander could give him. He was toxic, James was better off with Aaron.

"Yeah," He said quietly. "I'm fine."


	103. Car Crash [Poly Hamilton]

Aaron was cuddling with Alexander when they got the phone call. The phone rang throughout the house and Hercules was the one to answer it.

"Hello?" He said softly so as not to disturb his lovers. Aaron watched with sleepy eyes as Hercules talked quietly into the phone. He frowned and felt anxiety build in his stomach when Hercules' face dropped and his eyes widened with horror.

"I- Of course." He said shakily. "We-We'll be right there."

He hung up and faced them.

"Herc?" Alexander asked, squeezing Aaron tightly. "What's wrong."

"That was a call from the hospital," Hercules whispered. "John was in a car crash."

Alexander's eyes widened in horror and he scrambled off the couch along with Aaron.

"Is he going to be alright?" He said.

Hercules pursed his lips. "He's in surgery right now. The doctors aren't sure-"

"Alexander!" Aaron cried when Alexander bolted and ran to the car. He and Hercules quickly followed after.

"Alex," Hercules said once they caught up with him. "I don't think you should drive."

Alexander growled, a death grip on the steering wheel. "Like hell I'll-"

"What if you get into a car crash too Alex?" Aaron said. "How do you think we would feel? How John would feel?"

"Aaron's right. We should call a cab. None of us are suited to-"

"We don't have time for that!" Alexander snapped, eyes filling with tears. "John could be- John could be dying right now! We need to get to him!"

"I don't want you to die as well!" Aaron yelled, tears of his own appearing. "Please Alexander."

With shaking hands, Alexander left the car and Aaron hugged him tightly, so overcome with emotions that he began sobbing into his lover's long hair. Hercules watched with sad eyes, before calling a cab.

It arrived only ten minutes later, and they piled into the cab. Twenty minutes stuck in the cab, each tensed with concern and anticipation, they arrived at the hospital. Hercules gave the cab driver thirty dollars and left without bothering for change.

Once inside, they harassed the receptionist until he let them through.

Two hours later, they were still sitting in the waiting room, John still in surgery.

"Where's Laf?" Alexander asked, arm wrapped around a sleeping Aaron.

Hercules sighed. "He's not in New York remember? He's stuck in DC. Eliza's giving him a ride but you know how the traffic can be."

Alexander nodded, before looking down at Aaron.

"Must be rough on him," Hercules said softly. "Can't imagine what memories are coming through."

Alexander's hold on their boyfriend tightened for a moment. "Yeah..." He muttered, kissing his forehead softly.

Aaron shifted slightly, curling even more into Alexander.

Another hour passed, and a doctor came up to them.

"Is John-" Alexander began.

"If Mr. Laurens can get through the night, he'll make a full recovery." The doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Hercules asked.

"You can't be in the same room, but there's a window you can look through to see Mr. Laurens."

"Thank you, sir," Alexander whispered. The doctor nodded, before leaving.

Hercules glanced at Aaron. "Should we wake him?"

Alexander nodded. "Yeah, he'd kill us if we didn't." He gently shook Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron blinked groggily. "What? Is John alright-"

"If he pulls through the night, the doctor said he'll make a full recovery," Hercules explained.

Aaron visibly relaxed. "So he won't be like mama and papa?" He whispered, still drowsy.

Alexander felt tears fill his eyes at that vulnerable voice. "No," He whispered, hugging him tightly. "He'll pull through."

Aaron's eyes filled with tears and he pressed himself into Alexander. "Can we go see him?"

"Only through a window."

Aaron nodded, before standing up. "Let's go."

As they walked to John's room, Hercules' phone rang.

"Hello?"

 _"Hercules!"_ Lafayette sobbed into the phone. _"We have arrived. Where is John, is he alright?"_

"If he makes it through the night, he'll be fine. And he's in room 324."

_"I'm on my way."_

Lafayette hung up before Hercules had the chance to reply.

"Laf's on his way." He said.

Alexander nodded while Aaron kept walking.

\---

"Oh god..." Alexander whispered when he saw John through the glass. Aaron was crying again, hiding his face into Hercules' chest. Lafayette, who was with them now, was crying softly.

John was hooked up to various machines, his face was littered with cuts and he was covered with bandages.

"He'll pull through," Hercules said, tightening his hold on Aaron. "He has to."

A few days later, John still hasn't woken up but his lovers were allowed into his room. Aaron, considering he barely moves while he sleeps, curled up as close as possible to John and fell asleep.

The other all sat in chairs, anxiously waiting for their lover to wake up.

\---

Hercules wakes up with a groan, hearing sobbing. His eyes flew open and he looked around, only to see Aaron clinging to John, sobbing into his chest.

"It's okay Ronnie. I'm fine." John whispered, planting kisses all over his head.

"I was so s-scared!" Aaron sobbed. Hercules' eyes teared up and he ran to them. All the commotion woke Lafayette and Alexander, who joined the tearful hug, all sobbing with relief.

"Don't even scare me like that again," Aaron whispered once everyone had kind of calmed down.

John hugged him the best he could and kissed him.

"I promise I won't."


	104. Adorable [Jeffburr]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

Aaron squirmed under Thomas' heavy stare. He kept his eyes down, his face completely flushed.

"Thomas," he said quietly, fiddling with his clothing. "Do I really have to wear this?"

He heard footsteps come close and squeezed his eyes shut when Thomas cupped his chin.

"Don't do that baby," his boyfriend muttered, pressing soft kisses on his face. "Let me see your eyes."

Aaron opened them slowly, but once he caught sight of Thomas, his eyes quickly flickered away and his face went an even brighter red.

"Don't look at me like that..." He mumbled.

"Why not?" Thomas challenged. "You look so cute in this."

Aaron's face burned even more and he started to fiddle with the stupidly short skirt he was wearing.

"It's embarrassing." He whined.

Thomas chuckled softly, before firmly moving Aaron's chin so he faced him. Aaron swallowed at the sight of his lustful eyes and tried to look away, but Thomas wouldn't let him.

"If you don't want to wear it," he said softly, running his hand down Aaron's side. "You don't have to." He kissed Aaron's forehead. "I just wanted to try it out and see what you think. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I can get rid of it-"

"No!" Aaron suddenly blurted out. His face flushed. "I uh, I like it..." He mumbled. "It's just... it's embarrassing when you look at me like that."

"Like that?"

"I- you-" Aaron spluttered. "Y-You look like you want to eat me!"

Thomas giggled, before kissing him softly. He pulled away and stared directly into Aaron's eyes. "Maybe I do." He whispered huskily, grabbing Aaron's ass and tugging him against him. Aaron gasped and whimpered a bit pathetically when their arousals rubbed together.

"T-Thomas..." He whined when his lover bit his neck softly.

"God Aaron," he groaned. "You look so wonderful in this outfit."

Aaron gasped when he rolled his hips against his own.

"You're so goddamn beautiful. In anything you wear."

Thomas backed them up until they hit a wall. With Aaron trapped between him and the hard surface behind him, he started to press into him even more.

"So gorgeous." He groaned, grinding against his boyfriend. Aaron moaned and he grasped at Thomas' muscular back, clutching his shirt. Thomas kissed him and Aaron went pliant against him, opening his mouth and groaning when their tongues slide together.

He pushed his hips against Thomas', seeking as much friction as possible. He gasped into the kiss when their hips slid together just right nearly causing him to come right there.

"So beautiful, so pretty and gorgeous," Thomas whispered. "And you're all mine." He growled, before biting down on Aaron's sensitive neck.

Aaron came with a cry, arching his back and digging his nails into Thomas' back.

"A-All yours..." He stammered.

Thomas kissed him again, before picking him up and carrying him to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I still suck at smut. Meh. Hope you enjoyed it anyways.


	105. Carnival [Hamburr]

Alexander watched with narrow eyes as his boyfriend and his friend went to a food stand to buy a caramel apple. He growled lowly when Aaron accepted the apple his friend Jonathan Bellamy gave him with a wide, joyful smile.

Jealousy, anger and possessiveness built up inside Alexander. He didn't like that Bellamy could make Aaron smile like. Only Alexander should be able to!

"Alexander, do you want a bite?" Aaron offered with a smile once they returned to him. Alexander's expression immediately brightened at the sight of Aaron's smile.

"Sure." He said, before taking a bite of the apple. He licked his lips to get rid of the caramel that was surrounding them before standing up. 

"So, what do you guys wanna do know?" Jonathan asked, standing a bit too close to Aaron for Alexander's liking. He tugged his boyfriend close and wrapped an arm around him, nuzzling him a bit.

"Uh, I dunno." He muttered, taking in Aaron's sweet scent. "What rides have we not gone on?"

Aaron shrugged, leaning into Alexander a bit as he took another bite of his apple. "I'm not sure," he said. "But I don't want to go on a roller coaster or anything like that." His nose wrinkled cutely. "I can't go on those types of rides with a full stomach."

"Hmmm..." Alexander scanned the carnival, before his eyes landed on a tunnel of love. "How about that?" He said.

Aaron followed his gaze and flushed. "A-A love tunnel?"

Alexander shrugged. "Yeah, it's just a boat ride. Shouldn't be hard on your stomach."

"You two should go." Jonathan encouraged, a smile on his face. "I can wait on the other side."

Aaron bit his lip, blushing and looking uncertain.

Alexander grinned down at him, nipping gently at his ear.

"It'll be nice and dark in there," he murmured. "And we'll be all alone."

Aaron's face was completely red now, but he nodded.

"O-Okay."

\---

Aaron sat down next to Alexander, clinging to his arm. As the boat started to move forward, Alexander shot a slight smirk at Bellamy, who was standing above them, waving. Once they entered the tunnel, he felt Aaron tense up.

"Something wrong babe?" He asked quietly. Aaron shuffled a bit closer.

"I uh, I don't really like being in enclosed spaces like this." He muttered.

Alexander's eyes widened a fraction, before cupping Aaron's face. He smiled down at his cute boyfriend.

"Then let me distract you."

**Bonus:**

When their boat was out of the tunnel, Aaron was blushing furiously and was covered in new love bites. Alexander meanwhile, had his arm tucked around his small boyfriend possessively and had a smug grin on his face.


	106. Depression [Poly Hamilton]

Alexander sat in the bathroom, head hidden in his knees. In his hand, clutched loosely, was a pocket knife. He'd been sitting there for hours, tears slipping down his cheeks. He glanced at the pocket knife, then to his wrists.

His lover should've known better than to leave him alone.

"Alex?"

Alexander froze when he heard John call his name. He looked to the door, relieved to see that he had blocked it.

"Alexander?"

John was closer now, sounding incredibly concerned. Alexander waited a moment and nearly jumped when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Alexander?" John said, sounding frightened.

Alexander squeezed his eyes shut, before raising the blade. His eyes widened and he gasped when the door shuddered and the drawer that was blocking it shifted. It happened again and it was then that Alexander realized that John was throwing himself at the door, desperate to get in.

His mind filled with thoughts of John getting a bloody, maybe even broken, shoulder. All because of him. He dropped the knife and rushed to the door, flinging it open. John ran right into him, knocking them both to the ground.

Alexander gasped in slight pain as John wrestled for his wrists, throwing them above his head and pinning him.

They stared at each other with wide eyes, before John looked at his wrist. When he saw that the skin was clear, no marks, he relaxed and unpinned Alexander.

Alexander sat up, head pounding a bit. He looked at John and swallowed when he saw that his boyfriend's eyes were fixed on the blade sitting on the floor.

He looked away, eyes filling with tears of shame and he clenched his fists.

"Alexander..." John whispered, before grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug. Alexander broke and started to sob. Words spilled from his mouth, tears fell from his face and it was starting to get difficult to breathe. John held him the whole time, silent tears streaming down his own face.

"Alex," he whispered once they had both calmed down. "Why?"

Alexander's breath hitched and he buried his face in John's neck. John waited, still holding him tightly.

"It was my fault." He finally whispered.

John tensed slightly but said nothing.

Alexander took a shaky breath. "It was my fault Aaron-" His words were cut off by a sob. John still remained silent, offering his warmth as comfort.

Alexander spoke again. "He was- At the bridge-" The usually eloquent man stuttered, stumbling over words, trying to find the right ones. "He didn't want to die John." He finally whispered. "I caught him and he begged me not to let him go. He told me that, that he wanted to live." He sobbed. "That he wanted to keep on living because he loved us all so much and I-I couldn't hold onto him. I-I let him go, I killed him."

"Alexander," John said. "You didn't kill Aaron." He swallowed. "He," his voice cracked. "There was nothing that could've been done in that situation. If it's anyone's fault... it's mine." He buried his face into Alexander's hair. "We all knew how depressed he was, how sensitive he was to arguing, to loud noises. And how he harbored such intense self-hatred. And yet even knowing all that- I, I still yelled at him. I got angry at him, I made him feel like a burden to us Alex. I was the one who, who pushed him over the edge."

"John that's not true-"

"And god I hated myself for it." He whispered, interrupting Alexander. "I hated myself so much. The guilt crushed me and I was so desperate for-" His voice broke. "I was desperate to feel something other than the crushing guilt."

He shifted, before rolling up one of his sleeves. Alexander gasped when he saw the thin white lines that decorated his lover's skin.

"John..." He whispered. "When? I- how? Why?"

"I've been going to therapy for the last three weeks," John said softly. "Herc found me a month ago, nearly unconscious from blood loss... He begged me to go to therapy. I agreed on the condition that he didn't tell you or Laf what happened."

"John... I..." Alexander looked away, biting his lip.

"Alex," John said, "are you willing to go to therapy?"

Alexander's eyes widened and he flinched.

"Please Alex," John said softly. "I don't think... I don't think we could handle losing you as well as Aaron."

Alexander as silent. He looked at the knife laying on the ground, thought about the guilt and pain he was in. He clenched his fist. He didn't want his memories of Aaron to be just those of pain.

"Okay." He whispered. "I'll go."

John smiled, a few stray tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Can you come with me though...?"

"Yeah, yes of course," John said before kissing his forehead.


	107. Bullies [Washington Family]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Angie
> 
> (I'm sorry I made them older than you requested, I didn't see the specification until it was too late)

"Aw look! The fag's crying!" A boy sneered. Lafayette glared at him, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"What a weakling." Another scoffed.

"A disgrace to the Washington and Marquis families."

Lafayette's lips trembled and he looked down, trying to keep his tears at bay but they just wouldn't stop falling. Why couldn't he stop being such a crybaby?

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

Lafayette looked up, eyes widening when he saw his brother Alexander run over.

"Alex wait-" He said but it was too late, Alexander had already thrown the first punch. He watched with slight awe and horror as his foster brother fought off the bullies.

"You leave my brother alone jackasses!" Alexander yelled after the boys as they ran. Once they were out of sight, he turned to Lafayette.

"You alright Laf?" He asked, offering his hand.

Lafayette stared at him, before silently nodding and accepting his hand. Why couldn't he be more like his brother? Why couldn't he just stand up for himself? He hated that Alexander always had to protect him.

Alexander smiled and ruffled his hair. "Try and stay out of trouble okay? And don't listen to what those morons have to say." He grinned. "You're way cooler and better than any of them. See you after school!"

With a wave and a wide grin, Alexander walked away to get to class.

Lafayette's hand drifted to his hair, absentmindedly fixing it. Maybe he couldn't defend himself. Maybe he did rely on Alexander for help. And so what of it? That's what big brothers were for.

Now wearing a bright smile, Lafayette went to class.


	108. Protector [Burrington]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Kiwi

Aaron let out a yelp when he was suddenly pushed. He tumbled to the floor, letting out a cry when he scrapped his hands on the ground.

"You're such a slut." Someone spat. "Turning into a guy just to be with a gay man. Fucking disgusting."

Aaron felt tears prick at his eyes and he scrambled to his feet, trying to grab his textbooks and binders. His eyes widened when someone smacked his books back to the ground and he was harshly kicked in the shin. He fell to his knees, clutching his leg. He tried to reach for his binder, but someone kicked it away.

He looked around in slight panic and felt anxiety and fear creep up his throat when he realized he was surrounded.

"Aw, is the little faggot going to cry?" A boy sneered.

"She's a girl, of course, she's going to cry." Someone else sneered.

Aaron felt tears prick at his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He was not about to let these jackasses get their way.

He cried out in pain when a foot suddenly collided with his side. His fingers scrambled to it and he fell to the side, curling up to try and protect his head and stomach from the blows.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" A voice growled.

Aaron's eyes widened and he nearly sobbed with relief when he heard his boyfriend's deep voice.

"G-George!" Someone stammered and everyone surrounding Aaron quickly backed away. When they didn't leave immediately, George growled and took a threatening step forward. Everyone fled after that.

"Aaron?" George asked softly, carefully helping his small lover up. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah..." Aaron winced. "I'll be fine. Just some bruises."

He tried to limp over to where his books and binder were, but George stopped him.

"Stay still for a moment love." He said softly. "We don't want you hurting yourself further."

Aaron bit his lip but didn't protest as his boyfriend picked his things up. "Thanks." He murmured.

George kissed his forehead. "No problem. Let's go to my place to get you fixed up."

"George," Aaron whined," It's not that bad."

"Don't care," George said a bit cheerfully before picking Aaron up. "Let's go."

Aaron smiled a bit, before snuggling further into his large and warm lover. Any and all anxiety or fear was gone, he knew George would always protect him.


	109. Wall [Hamburr]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [pancakessss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakessss/pseuds/pancakessss)

Aaron was confused. For some bizarre and unknown reason, Alexander kept pushing him against walls. Each time he got very close and just when Aaron thought he was going to kiss him, he backed away with an infuriating smirk.

It was very confusing because normally, his boyfriend had no problem kissing him. Mind you, they had never made out against a wall. Surprisingly.

"Hey, Aaron!" Maria called, running up to him with a smile.

"Hey, Maria, what's up?" He asked with a smile of his own.

"I just wanted to ask if you would be able to be my partner for that Science project." She scowled. "Reynolds keeps bugging me to be his and he won't take no for an answer."

"Sure thing," Aaron said.

"Thanks so much!" She said, relieved. "So, do you have any ideas what to do it on?"

"Well-"

"Hey, Aaron."

Aaron blinked. "Hey, Alexand-der-" He stammered and flushed when his boyfriend suddenly pushed him against the wall.

"Alex!" He hissed, face bright red when he remembered Maria was literally right in front of him.

Alexander stared at him with a shit-eating grin. "Something wrong love?" He asked and Aaron could feel his warm breath fan over his face.

"I-I" He spluttered, completely mortified when he heard Maria giggling.

Alexander stared at him for a moment, leaning in a bit. Aaron didn't move though, knowing that his boyfriend wasn't going to do anything.

"Can you please let me go? I have class in a minute-"

His eyes widened and he whimpered a bit when Alexander kissed him. He groaned when Alexander's tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring it.

When he pulled away, Aaron was a flustered mess.

"See you after school babe," Alexander said with a wink before walking away.

Maria was giggling while Aaron just stayed there, wondering what the hell just happened.


	110. YouTuber [Lams]

"That's all for today folks. Thanks for watching and I'll see you in the next video." Alexander gave his signature grin and wave, before turning the camera off.

"You all done Alex?" John asked, peeking his head in through the door.

"Yup!" Alexander chirped, before standing and walking over to his boyfriend. He leaned up slightly and kissed him.

"Mmm... We should do another collab soon." John muttered against his lips. "You know the fans love it when I'm there."

Alexander smirked and bopped his nose. "They like me better though."

John snorted. "The first video we made together got ten million views. It's your most popular one."

Alexander rolled his eyes. "Whatever Jackie."

"I told you not to call me that!"

Alexander shrugged. "It's cute."

John flushed and scowled. "Can I call you Lexi then?"

"Of course not- wait."

"What?"

"We should do a video, just a normal one or something and only call each other nicknames we hate." He smirked. "Whoever snaps first loses and has to do what the other says for a week. And! They bottom during sex for a month."

John stared at him before smirking as well. "You're on."

(As it turns out, John had a surprisingly large amount of control. Alexander didn't mind losing though. The things his boyfriend came up with...)


	111. Unhealthy [Jamilton]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Marisa

Thomas frowned when as he watched Hamilton stumble into the office, clearly exhausted. He eyed his coworker as the man sat down heavily at his desk before fumbling for some papers.

With pursed lips, Thomas returned his eyes to his own papers. Whatever was going on with Hamilton wasn't his business.

Later that day, Hamilton received a phone call.

"Hello?" He said softly.

Thomas glanced up with a quirked eyebrow. He watched as Hamilton fell silent, a frown playing on his lips. There was a shout on the other line and Hamilton flinched.

"Yes, of course." He said. "Yes, I understand." He waited a moment, breath held, before hanging up the phone. He looked over at Thomas and flinched when he saw that his eyes were on him.

"Hamilton," Thomas said when his coworker quickly looked away and began to nervously shuffle his paper.

"What?" Hamilton snapped, but it lacked its normal spite.

Thomas frowned. "Is everything alright?"

Hamilton snorted, shooting him a scowl. "Why the hell would you care?"

"I may not particularly like you, but I certainly don't hate you. If something's going on, especially if it's a bad relationship or some shit, you can tell me." Thomas waved his hand. "But only if you feel like it. If you don't tell me, just tell someone else."

Hamilton stared at him. "Right." He snorted.

"I mean it, Alexander."

That got his attention and he shuffled a bit uncomfortably. Thomas sighed, before leaning back in his seat.

"I take you're having relationship problems?" He said casually. Alexander's eyes widened and he looked at Thomas in shock.

"Don't give me that look," Thomas said. He looked to the side and sighed again. "I know the signs, Alexander. I know them all too well. Wanna tell me what the hell's going on between you and Adams?"

Alexander flinched and shrugged. "Nothing." He muttered. "He's just possessive is all."

"Right." Thomas snorted. "Because forcing you to stay home unless you have to go to work and cutting you off from all your friends and family is him just being possessive."

When Alexander flinched again, Thomas knew he'd hit the nail. He frowned. 

"You do realize being in that type of relationship is really bad, don't you?"

Alexander scowled and he looked close to tears. "What do you want me to do? I've been with him for two years, and our bank account is shared. He could cut me off!"

"Not if you cut him off first."

"What do you mean?"

"Just go to the bank and tell them you two aren't in a working relationship anymore and you want out."

"It can't be that easy," Alexander said in disbelief.

"No," Thomas agreed. "But if you know the right people is can be."

"You'd be willing... you'd be willing to do that for me?"

Thomas closed his eyes. "I know what it's like to feel helpless in a relationship Hamilton. And like I said, I don't hate you. You're my coworker, why wouldn't I help you?"

When he looked back at Alexander, he was beaming.


	112. Election [Wilkinburr]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slightly NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Beethotven

"Dammit!" Burr screamed, shoving all the papers on his desk to the ground. "How could he." He growled, slamming his fist down on the now clear desk.

Wilkinson watched from his seat in the small office looking far too amused.

"Calm down Vice President Burr." He said and Burr growled.

"I suggest you stop mocking me, Mr. Wilkinson." He spat.

"Mocking you? Me? I think not." Wilkinson stretched, a lazy smirked decorating his face. "You ask how could Hamilton endorse Jefferson? Perhaps he just hates you. You read what he wrote, did you not?"

Burr glared at him, teeth baring in a snarl.

Wilkinson walked over until he was staring down at the shorter male. "A man with no opinions." He mocked. "Jefferson has opinions, Burr has none. That's what he said, correct? He hates you so much he'd rather see his worst enemy as President instead of you." He grinned at Burr's infuriated expression. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

"I suggest you learn your place, Mr. Wilkinson," Burr said, eyes cold. "I may not be President, but I am the Vice President. I would suggest you pay your superiors respect."

Wilkinson merely stared.

Burr looked him straight in the eye. "On your knees." He ordered.

Wilkinson sank to his knees without protested, a smirk on his lips as he removed the Vice President's belt.


	113. Dinner [Lauretteburr]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Kiwi

Aaron sighed as he attempted to tie his tie. Honestly, why were the damn things so hard to tie properly?

"Having trouble again Aaron?" His boyfriend asked teasingly.

"Oh shut it," Aaron grumbled before sighing in defeat. "Please help?"

"Since you've asked so nicely," John said, before walking over and quickly tying the tie.

"There." He purred. "Don't you look handsome."

Aaron rolled his eyes before grabbing his boyfriend's hand. "Let's go see if Laf's done You know Eliza will murder us if we're late again."

"Hey," John said, squeezing his hand. "It was totally worth it."

Aaron flushed at the memory and shot John a glare.

"Laf," John said, knocking lightly on the bathroom door. "You ready to go?"

The door flung open, revealing Lafayette in all his 6'2 glory. Aaron internally scowled at his height.

Lafayette's lipstick covered lips went up in a smile. "Yes," he said, sounding quite pleased. "All good to go."

Aaron shifted a bit when his other boyfriend's eyes shamelessly observed him, hunger and lust all too apparent.

"Don't you look lovely," Lafayette muttered, taking a step closer.

"No," Aaron said, putting a hand on Lafayette's chest to stop him. "We can't be late. Not again."

Lafayette pouted. "You're no fun." He whined.

John rolled his eyes. "Let's just go."

\---

By the time they arrived at the restaurant., Aaron was completely flustered. The whole damn time both his boyfriends couldn't seem to keep their hands to themselves!

"You two are menaces." He grumbled as he walked into the restaurant.

"You love us." John teased, pressing into him.

"God knows why..."

Lafayette giggled and pecked his cheek.

Thankfully, they weren't scolded by Theodosia and Eliza for being late. Dinner went by swiftly, and Lafayette and John managed to keep their hands to themselves (for once).

However, the minute they bid goodbye to Theodosia and Eliza, Aaron was shoved against the car.

"L-Laf-" He stammered, but he was quickly muffled by John's lips. He moaned quickly into his boyfriend's mouth and whimpered slightly when a pair of hands grabbed his ass and lifted him up.

"G-Guys..." He groaned when Lafayette started to suck his neck. "N-Not in, ah! p-public..."

"You have no idea how hot you look tonight," John whispered, teeth tugging his ear.

Aaron whimpered again swallowing harshly when John bit down on his ear.

"John, perhaps we should continue this when people can't see our darling like this," Lafayette said, eyeing the group of people that had gathered.

John pulled away and huffed. He looked at Aaron's flushed face.

"Fine." He said, pecking Aaron's cheek. He smirked. "We'll continue this at home."


	114. Romeo and Juliet [Hamburr]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Kiwi

"Aaron."

Aaron turned around and quirked a brow. "What's wrong Thomas?" He asked.

Thomas crossed his arms. "You need to stop seeing Hamilton." He said.

Aaron blinked before scowling. "Excuse me?" He said. "Who gives you the right to dictate my love life?"

"He's the enemy Aaron!" Thomas exclaimed. "Not to mention he's a total asshole!"

"Well, he's sweet to me," Aaron said. "I can date who I like. You just have to deal with it." With that, he turned on his heel and marched away.

\---

Aaron slammed the door to the apartment and yanked his jacket off.

"Aaron?" Alexander called. When he saw how aggravated his lover was, he frowned. "Aaron, what's wrong?"

Aaron groaned and pressed his face into Alexander's chest. "Thomas is being an idiot." He grumbled.

"When isn't he?" Alexander joked, wrapping his arms around Aaron and pulling him closer. "You don't normally complain about him, what happened?"

"He wants me to stop dating you," Aaron mumbled.

Alexander tensed and squeezed Aaron. "What is his problem? He doesn't have the right to control your love life. It's none of his business!"

"That's what I said!" Aaron said. He sighed and allowed Alexander to lead him to the couch. He quickly snuggled into his lover, inhaling his scent. "I'm sick of this." He said softly. "I hate that both our friend groups seem to think it's okay to try and control our love lives."

"I know love," Alexander said, kissing him on the forehead. "Hopefully they'll get over it soon."

"I sure hope so."

Alexander kissed him again, before snatching the remote. "Enough of them. Let's just watch some shitty chick flicks and cuddle."

Aaron laughed. "Sounds good."


	115. Parenthood [Jamilton]

Thomas groaned when a baby's wail came from the closet turned nursery.

"It's your turn..." Alexander mumbled from beside him.

Grumbling, Thomas stumbled out of bed, rubbing at his eyes. He wandered over to the crib with a yawn and picked up his crying daughter.

"Shh..." He mumbled, blinking sleepily. Angelica only wailed louder. He cradled her, cooing at her softly. After a few minutes of gentle rocking, she finally ceased crying. But Thomas noticed that she kept grabbing at his chest.

"You're hungry aren't you?" He said. Carefully holding her in one arm, he grabbed a bottle of formula and held it to his daughter's lips. Angelica latched onto it and a few minutes later, she was finished. Thomas burped her gently, cleaned her up and put her back to sleep.

"She asleep...?" Alexander mumbled once Thomas rejoined him.

"Mmhm..." Thomas mumbled, curling up against his lover. "Just remember when she wakes again it's your turn..."

"Yeah yeah..." Alexander yawned. "Sleep now."

Thomas yawned as well and quickly fell asleep.

Angelica started wailing only an hour later, much to Alexander's exasperation and Thomas' (mild) amusement.


	116. Work [Jeffmads]

"Thomas," James said, frowning at his boyfriend. "It's dinner time."

Thomas squinted at the screen of his computer, not even bothering to look in James' direction.

"Could you bring it in here Jemmy?" He asked, pushing his glasses up a bit more.

James crossed his arms. "No. Absolutely not. You need to take a break."

"James I can't. I have court in two days!"

James rolled his eyes before walking over and yanking Thomas' chair away from the computer.

"James!" Thomas yelped in surprise.

James grabbed Thomas' arm and pulled him to his feet, dragging him to the kitchen.

"James! James let me go-"

"You need to stop stressing over this case Thomas," James said softly, putting his hands on Thomas' shoulders and pushing him down so he'd sit at the dining table. "If you keep over thinking this, you'll be up all night."

Thomas crossed his arms and pouted as James went and grabbed the food.

"What you need right now is not to look over all your notes for court, but to eat and have a good night's rest," James said, placing a plate with a healthy amount of food on it.

James took his own seat and gave Thomas a stern look. "I expect you to eat all of that." He ordered. Thomas grumbled a bit, but picked up his fork and began eating. "Oh, and after dinner, we're doing the dishes together. Then we're going to go to our room, without your laptop, and watch a bunch of Disney movies."

Thomas blinked. "What? But why?"

"Because you need to relax and I like Disney."

Thomas laughed quietly. "Alright fine. But before I go to court, you have to act like the judge alright?"

James rolled his eyes. "Fine. As long as you take the time to relax every night from now on."

"You drive a hard bargain, but okay."

James kissed his cheek. "Sounds good to me."


	117. Mermaid [Lams]

Alexander quickly ran down the forest trail, a bright grin on his face. He looked down at the box in his hands and picked up his pace.

"John!" He called, stepping through the trees and entering a clearing that contained a lake. He frowned when he couldn't see his new friend anywhere.

"John?" He said uncertainly. He bit his lip when he got no response. He crept to the lake, eyes scanning the surface for any disturbance.

"John!" He shouted. There wasn't even a ripple. He frowned, disappointment filling him. He sat down and stared, waiting.

"Hey, Alex!"

Alexander looked to his right and grinned when he saw a familiar head sticking out of the water.

"John!" He said, scrambling to his feet and going to the lake's shore. John swam over and dragged himself onto the sand. Alexander's eyes went from John's face to his tail. It was pretty long, about the size of one and a half human legs. Not only that, but it was a pretty bright blue.

"Alex, my face is over here."

Alexander flushed. "S-Sorry! It's just, your tail is so pretty and really fascinating and-"

"It's fine Alexander," John said in amusement. "Anyways, what'd you bring today?"

"My mum baked cookies!" Alexander carefully unwrapped the box and presented the cookies to John. John's eyes lit up and he reached for one, but Alexander slapped his hand away.

"Your hand is all wet. If you take a cookie, it'll be all soggy and ruined." He grabbed a towel and tossed it to John who caught it with a startled look.

He hesitantly wiped off his hands with the towel, before snatching a cookie. Alexander watched as John examined the new treat, sniffing it slightly before shoving the whole thing in his mouth.

Alexander giggled when John's eyes lit up once his taste buds registered the taste of the cookie.

"This is good." He said, reaching for another.

Alexander chuckled and grabbed another one.

"These are oatmeal cookies. Tomorrow I'll bring chocolate. They're even better."

John smiled brightly around his mouthful of cookie.

"I can't wait!"


	118. Playboy [Burrmads]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Kiwi
> 
> Sorry this took so long! It slipped by me.

James watched as Aaron Burr walked through the crowd, smiling and flirting. He clenched his hand and took a long swing of his beer.

"You alright James?" Thomas asked.

"Fine," James grumbled. Thomas arched a brow, before following his gaze.

"Wait, are you sulking cause of Burr?" He asked, half joking. When he saw James scowl his eyes widened and he burst out laughing. "Oh my god, it's actually that?"

James' scowl deepened. "Shut up." He grumbled, grabbing his beer and drinking some more.

"Just go talk to him, James," Thomas said, bumping their shoulders together.

James snorted. "He doesn't even know I exist Thomas."

"Come on, what've you got to lose?"

"Um, my reputation and dignity?"

"Pfft, those things don't matter," Thomas said. He turned in Aaron's direction and took a deep breath.

James' eyes widened. "Thomas don't you dare-"

"Hey, Aaron!" He bellowed.

James watched with horror as Aaron looked from the young man he'd been, engaging, with and made his way over to the two. James gulped and quickly looked away when he noticed that Aaron's acquaintance has unbuttoned part of his shirt, revealing smooth, soft looking skin that was covered with some sweat from dancing.

"You better have a good reason for calling me over Thomas. I was in the middle of getting laid." Aaron said, leaning against the bar, his entire posture screaming ready and willing.

Thomas gave him a shit-eating grin. "You can have anyone in this bar, easy. Don't play victim." He gestured to James. "I wanted to introduce you to my friend."

Aaron looked over at James and smirked slightly, his eyes taking in his body. "Aaron Burr." He said, offering his hand.

James shook it, a blush covering his face. He'd never been more thankful for the dim atmosphere of the club. "James Madison. We have Psychology together."

Aaron blinked. "Really? I would've thought I'd notice you."

James' blush darkened. "I uh, I s-sit in the back..."

Aaron hummed and nodded.

"Anyways," Thomas said clapping his hands together. "I'll leave you to it."

"Oh, Thomas?" Aaron said, looking at him with a smirk. "I saw Hamilton a few minutes ago. Looked like he was headed to the bathrooms." He winked and Thomas' face turned bright red.

"I uh, thanks. Bye!" He said before rushing off.

Aaron chuckled and James melted inside at the sound.

"So James, what brings you here?" Aaron asked.

"What'd you mean by that?"

Aaron gestured to his outfit. "You don't strike me as the type to go to clubs."

James glanced down at his large sweater and faded jeans. "I guess not." He racked his brain for an excuse. He couldn't exactly just say he'd come here because he heard Aaron was going to be there. "Thomas dragged me here." He said. It was a plausible lie. "Said I was too copped up in our dorm."

Aaron nodded before flagging down the bartender and ordering a drink. "You know, I don't think you'll want to go there tonight."

James eyed him. "How come?"

With a large smirk, Aaron pointed behind him. James looked and grimaced slightly when he saw Thomas making out with Hamilton.

"I see your point." He said, looking away. There as something unsettling about seeing his sort of enemy and best friend making out.

His eyes widened and he blushed when Aaron put a delicate hand on his bicep and leaned in close. "Wanna head back to my place?" He said lowly into his ear.

James looked at the slightly shorter man. In a surge of confidence, he cupped Aaron's chin and pulled him closer until their lips were just barely touching.

"I'd love to."


	119. Anxiety Attack [Burrfayette]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Kiwi

"Aaron I'm home." When Lafayette got no response, he frowned. Normally Aaron responded right away when he called.

"Aaron?" He called. He pursed his lips when he heard a sniffle. Worry filling his heart, he walked swiftly to where he heard the sound.

"Aaron, mon coeur?" He said, gently tapping on the door. When he got no response, he opened the door. He immediately rushed to his lover who was curled up on their bed, crying softly.

"Aaron, what's wrong?" He asked, making sure Aaron could see his hand before placing it on his shoulder. Aaron's breath hitched and he took in a shuddering breath.

"I-I can't." He gasped, before squeezing his eyes shut. Lafayette could feel how harshly he was trembling and how tense he was.

"Aaron, love, I need you to breathe with me. Can you do that sweet?" He asked, taking Aaron's hand and squeezing it gently. Aaron shook his head and sobbed.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." He soothed. "I know it's hard." He placed their joint hands on his chest and took a deep breath. "In," he said gently and exhaled. "And out. In, and out."

He repeated it until finally, after a few exhausting minutes of crying and harsh breathing, Aaron finally managed to calm down and regain control.

Aaron bite his lip when he saw the concerned look on Lafayette's face.

"Darling, we don't have to talk about it now," Lafayette said, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Aaron gave him a shaky smile and a small gasp left his lips when Lafayette laid next to him and spooned him.

"L-Laf,"

"We're just gonna relax now mon petite." He said quietly, his lips brushing Aaron's. He smiled lovingly and breathed in Aaron's scent. "I know how exhausting it is when you have an attack. Get some rest, we'll talk after."

Aaron let out a shaky exhale before melting against his boyfriend.

"Okay." He murmured, snuggling close and smiling when Lafayette did the same.


	120. Scarf [Burrens]

"Alexander, look at him!" John said, shaking his friend and gesturing as subtly as possible to his crush.

Alexander groaned and looked. "What John?" He said, obviously annoyed. "He's wearing what he always wears. Blue jeans and a grey sweater."

"Yeah, but look!" John gave a small, almost dreamy, sigh. "Doesn't that scarf look amazing on him? That burgundy color really brings out his eyes."

Alexander groaned. "Just go talk to him already John. I'm so sick of hearing you pining over Aaron. Just go talk to him already!"

"And say what?" John snorted. "Hi, your scarf brings out your eyes and I think you're fucking gorgeous? No thanks, I think I'll pass."

When all John got in response was a smirk and a finger pointed behind him. He felt dread settle in his stomach. He turned around and promptly turned bright red when he saw Aaron standing behind him, eyes wide with shock and face just as red, if not more so, than John's.

"A-Aaron..." He stammered.

Alexander meanwhile, was grinning. "I'll leave you to it." He said before standing and leaving.

"Alex wait-" John sighed and leaned back with a slight groan.

"John?" Aaron said, sounding uncertain. "I.. did you mean all that? A-About me being, um..."

"Gorgeous?" John supplied. "Yeah."

Both their faces turned a darker shade of red at the confession.

"John, do you like-like me?" Aaron asked hesitantly.

John's eyes widened at the question before nodding.

"Yeah..." He whispered, voice cracking slightly in embarrassment. He hung his head, cheeks burning and stomach twisting and turning. God this was so embarrassing.

His eyes widened and he squeaked slightly when Aaron cupped his chin and brushed his lips against John's.

"Me too." He said with a smile.

John's eyes widened and he grinned brightly, before grabbing Aaron's scarf and pulling him into another kiss.


	121. Bad Dream [Murrens]

Hercules hummed softly as he carefully sewed a pattern into the dress. He glanced up, sneaking a peek at the clock. He frowned when he saw that it was almost midnight. He pursed his lips, before deciding to pull another allnighter. John would understand.

He was nearly finished the pattern when a scream cut through the air. He immediately scrambled to the bedroom.

"John?" He yelled, bursting through the bedroom door and rushing to his lover's side. His eyes softened and he carefully approached John, who was crying curled up under the covers.

"John..." He said and John peeked out from under the covers with tears in his eyes.

"Another nightmare?" Hercules asked softly. John nodded and sniffled. Without a word, Hercules climbed into the bed and wrapped his slightly larger form around his boyfriend.

"You're safe John." He murmured, pressing kissing against his head. "Everyone is safe."

"The screams, t-the noises of t-t-the..." He trailed off with a sob.

Hercules pursed his lips and squeezed John tightly. "John, we're not in the war anymore. The war ended years ago."

"I can still remember it," John whispered. "T-The bullet. It... I can still feel it h-hitting m-my-"

Hercules swallowed, blinking back tears of his own. "You're safe now." He repeated. "We're all safe now."

It took time, and lots of cuddling, but eventually John calmed down enough to slowly begin drifting off to sleep. Once Hercules thought he was asleep, he carefully released his boyfriend and tried to leave the room, but John grabbed his wrist.

"Please stay." He whispered. Hercules stared at his pleading eyes, before nodding and crawling back into bed.


	122. Sneaking Out [Philidosia]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Angie

"Theo," Philip whispered. "Are you ready?"

Theodosia grinned and carefully climbed out of the window.

"Of course." She said. She carefully took his offered hand and jump down from the roof. Philip caught her with a small laugh and a peck on the lips.

Theodosia giggled and allowed Philip to carry her to the car.

"You look lovely," Philip said as they climbed into the car and started to drive to the restaurant.

"Aren't you a flatterer." Theodosia teased, a playful smile on her lips.

"I only speak the truth," Philip said. Theodosia giggled softly, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant. It was pretty out of the way, so no one their parents knew should see them.

Theodosia's dad and Philip's dad basically hate each other. They were rivals at work and because of this, whenever they were in the same room, it was always tense. That was why Theodosia and Philip kept their relationship a secret. At least until they were certain they were serious.

Once they exited the car, Philip opened the door for her.

"After you my lady." He said, a small, bright grin on his face.

Theodosia smiled adoringly and walked in. "Thank you, kind sir."

She waited patiently beside her boyfriend as he spoke to the waiter.

"You're right here Mr. Hamilton. If you'll follow me."

Philip nodded, before grabbing Theodosia's hand and following the waitress. She sat them down near the back of the restaurant, away from prying eyes.

"This place is pretty nice." Theodosia comment, smiling as she looked around.

Philip shrugged, picking up the menu. He smiled a bit at Theodosia's slightly awed expression. It was pretty cute.

The waitress came back a few minutes later and asked for drinks. She left afterward and Theodosia scooted closer to Philip and cuddled against him.

"Hey Pip," she asked softly. "Do you think we should tell our dads? About, you know, us?"

Philip frowned. "Maybe. But if we do, we'll need to tell them delicately."

"True." Theodosia hummed softly, before kissing Philip softly. "But it will be nice to stop hiding from them."

Philip nodded.

The waitress gave them their drinks then took their orders.

Halfway through their meal, Philip spotted a couple also hidden away in a booth. He blinked when he saw a hand fly out in a familiar gesture.

"Oh my god." He whispered. "Dad?"

Theodosia looked up from her meal, obviously confused.

"Philip?" She asked. "What do you mean dad?"

He ignored her and stood up, walking to the table. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open when he saw his father talking to Theodosia's father.

"D-Dad?"

Alexander Hamilton stopped mid sentence and looked up with a shocked expression.

Theodosia's dad looked up, only seeming slightly surprised.

"Hello Philip," Mr. Burr said. "What brings you here?"

"I uh," Philip stammered. "I'm here with Theo."

Mr. Burr's eyebrows rose. "On a date?" He asked.

Philip blushed all the way into his hair. "Um, y-yeah."

Mr. Burr nodded, before taking a bite of his food.

"Dad? What're you doing here?" Theodosia asked, appearing behind Philip.

Mr. Burr smiled, his eyes twinkling slightly. "I'm here for dinner with Alexander."

Philip's face paled and he felt slightly sick. "Don't tell me you two are..."

Philip's father smirked.

"We're experimenting." Mr. Burr interrupted before Philip's father could get a word in.

"Right." Philip's father said. He glanced at the young couple and smirked. "So, you snuck out and came here on a date huh? I'm pretty sure that's something to be punished for."

Philip spluttered and glared at his father. "Dad!"

"Alexander is correct." Mr. Burr said sternly. "While I understand your reasoning, sneaking out of the house is not acceptable." He sighed, before smiling a little. "However, in this situation I am willing to let it slide."

Theodosia smiled, before pecking Philip's cheek. "Thank you father." She said softly.

Mr. Burr gave her a nodded, before pulling out his wallet and placing them on the table.

"Come on Alexander, let's go."

Philip's father blinked, before looking between the young couple and his date.

"But my food!" 

Mr. Burr rolled his eyes before grabbing Philip's father's arm and dragging him away with a wink and a smile at the other couple.


	123. Period [Madilton]

Alexander scowled and placed a hand on his temple. He gritted his teeth and tried to focus on his work, but found he couldn't. The hushed whispers that had circulated around the courthouse. He clenched his hand and blinked back his tears.

God he hated his period. It always threw his emotions out of control. He normally didn't give a flying fuck about what people said about him. Stupid dumbass hormones.

A sob tore from his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut, cursing every living thing that he was born the wrong gender.

"Dammit." He muttered, wiping at his eyes. He let out a shaky breath and tried to control his breathing.

There was a soft knock on his office door and he tensed.

"Who is it?" He asked, breathing a small sigh of relief when his voice remained even and steady.

"It's me Alex," James said softly.

Any and all tension Alexander had had was gone. He stood up and walked over to his door and unlocked it, before stumbling to the small couch tucked in the corner of the room.

James entered a second later and carefully closed there door.

"Hey Alex." He said, walking over to the couch and taking a seat beside him. "I brought some gifts."

Alexander peeked his head out from the pillow if was currently stuffed in to look at his boyfriend curiously.

James smiled and placed a plastic bag next to him. Alexander scooted to it and carefully opened it.

His eyes widened and a few tears pricked at his eyes when he saw the pads and chocolate inside.

"Thanks babe." He said quietly, wiping away the treacherous tears. James smiled before leaning over and kissing Alexander's forehead.

Alexander smiled softly and grabbed some of the chocolate.

"Thanks." He repeated. Before James could comment on his tears, James could be a little shit sometimes, Alexander kissed him.

James smiled into it before pulling away.

"Let's get you home."

Alexander nodded, for once not upset about leaving his work.


	124. Suspicion [Hamburr]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Kiwi

Alexander snarled when he saw Thomas Jefferson hug his boyfriend. He knew that purple asshole wasn't to be trusted.

Aaron had been hanging around a lot recently with the hair freak, and Alexander didn't like it. Not one bit.

Jefferson had to go.

\---

The killing was a simple one. Jefferson was stupidly easy. He just had to break into his house, then make it seem like a robbery gone wrong. A bullet through the heart and done. Jefferson was no longer a problem.

Alexander left the house with a skip in his step and returned to his and Aaron's apartment with a bright grin.

His Aaron was his again. No one else could touch him.

\---

When Aaron heard of Jefferson's death he was horrified. Alexander played comforter and could barely hide his grin when they went to the funeral.

He held Aaron the entire time, whispering soft words of comfort and when he wasn't, he was daydreaming about how he was going to help Aaron recover from the, oh so tragic death.

He was so focused on his boyfriend he didn't even notice the tear-stained and hate-filled eyes burning into his skull.

\---

James Madison stood in his apartment, mulling over the evidence he'd collected.

Thomas had been killed by a robbery only two weeks after he became friends with Aaron.

He bit his lip and glanced outside, before closing his curtains. He fingered the knife in his pocket, before returning to his bed.

Alexander Hamilton.

He had no doubt in his mind that Aaron's too perfect boyfriend was behind Thomas' death. He'd seen the hateful and jealous glares he'd directed at Thomas' back whenever he was around Aaron.

Not only that but when James had gone over to Aaron and Alexander's apartment he'd seen it. The type of gun that the police had identified as the gun to kill Thomas.

James still couldn't quite believe that Aaron's boyfriend was a killer. But after he's done a bit of digging he realized this hasn't been Alexander's first kill.

His first one had looked like a suicide. But when James spoke to Jonathan Bellamy's close friend, excluding Aaron, he was told that Bellamy had had a crush on Aaron and had been planning to tell him.

Only a few days later, the man had hung himself in his bedroom. And who was the person there to comfort and offer his affection to poor, distraught Aaron?

Alexander Hamilton.

James couldn't believe that Aaron had never noticed. The man was a genius. Goes to show how blind a person is when their emotions are high.

James fingered the knife a bit more, before standing up and leaving the apartment.

He walked down the streets, headed straight for Aaron and Alexander's apartment.

He knocked on the door and was slightly surprised to see Alexander was the one to answer it.

Alexander blinked at him. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm here to see Aaron," James said curtly.

Alexander's eyes narrowed. "What's your business with him?"

"I need to talk to him."

"No. Get lost," Alexander said with a snarl.

"Alexander?" Aaron walked up behind him. "Who's at the door?"

Alexander frowned, before stepping out of the way.

Aaron's eyes widened. "James? What are you doing here?" His eyes softened. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Can I talk to you?" He glanced at Alexander. "Alone?"

"Aaron..." Alexander said lowly.

"It's fine Alex. Let him in."

With a scowl, Alexander moved out of the way and let James in. Immediately, James grabbed Aaron's arm and basically dragged him to one of the bedrooms. He ignored Alexander's shout of protest and slammed the door behind him.

"J-James?" Aaron asked, fear seeping into his voice.

"Aaron, you have to get out of here," James whispered.

Aaron frowned at him. "Wait, what? Why?"

"It's not safe."

"What? James, this is the safest place I can be right now!" Aaron protested, watching as James looked out the window.

"It's really not," James said, frowning.

"James, what the hell is going on? Are you alright?"

"Aaron, I need you to listen to me okay?" James said, placing his hands on Aaron's shoulders.

"O-Okay..."

"Alexander? He's not who you think he is."

"James, what are you talking about-"

"He killed Thomas," James said.

Aaron froze, his eyes wide. "What? But the police said a burglar shot him."

"It was Alexander, Aaron. He killed your friend Jonathan Bellamy!"

Aaron flinched and looked away. "Jon killed himself, James. Alexander had nothing to do with it."

"How can you not see it, Aaron?" James cried, shaking him slightly. "He's obsessed with you! To the point where he's willing to commit murder just to ensure you stay with him. He's insane, you have to get out of here."

"That's such a mean thing to say, Jimmy James."

James froze and turned around, gasping slightly when he saw Alexander standing behind him. He backed up when he saw the knife Alexander was holding.

Alexander was scowling at him, eyes full of rage.

"Aaron," James said, taking his pocket knife out. "Get out of here."

Aaron only sighed and walked over to Alexander. "You need to keep your nose out for our business James." He said.

James gaped. "You... you knew."

Aaron shifted, looking a bit uncomfortable. "It took me two years, but yeah."

"Why the hell are you still with him!"

"I love him, James," Aaron said quietly. "I'm truly sorry about Thomas. I should've made it more clear to him to back off."

"Yeah," Alexander murmured. "You're mine."

Aaron smiled sweetly and kissed him softly.

James felt sick to his stomach.

"James, I can make sure Alex doesn't hurt you. But I need you to promise to keep this our little secret, alright?" Aaron said cuddling closer to his boyfriend.

James was at a loss for words.

"James, I don't want to see you die. Just go on with your life and we'll go on with ours. I won't make the same mistake I made with Thomas again. I'll keep Alexander in check." Aaron said.

James swallowed, before turning and racing out the bedroom.

"A smart decision." He heard Aaron mumbled.

Tears streaming down his face, James rushed back to his own apartment, the guilt of being too much of a coward to avenge Thomas consuming him.


	125. Quiet [Wilkinburr]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham/pseuds/WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham)

Wilkinson smirked as he circled Burr.

"Are you gonna be good for me?" He purred and Burr growled.

"Go to hell Wilkinson." He snapped.

Wilkinson tutted. "Do I need to gag you?"

Burr glared daggers at him but stayed silent.

Wilkinson smirked. "That's much better." He cooed. He ran a hand down Burr's back, enjoying the feeling of the scarred skin under his fingers.

"So pretty." He whispered, tracing a careful pattern in the skin, before letting his fingers drift up to the thick, black choker, more of a collar if Wilkinson was being honest, on Burr's neck.

He fiddled with it for a moment, before suddenly tugging it back, forcing Burr's head back and earning a chocked gasp.

"Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?" He said lowly, forcing Burr's head back even more until his back was arched prettily. "I'm going to ravage you. Soon, you'll only know my name."

"Is that a challenge?" Burr rasped out, wincing when Wilkinson suddenly cut off his air supply before releasing the pressure.

"Just you wait." Wilkinson murmured, grabbing Burr's hardening cock and giving it a squeeze, earning a choked groan and a harsh glare.

"Also," Wilkinson said mildly as he carefully put a gag around Burr's mouth. "I thought I told you to be quiet?"


	126. Spider [Poly Hamilton]

Aaron flinched when he heard a loud scream followed by two others from downstairs.

He scrambled out of his seat, stumbling and hitting his wrist on the corner of his desk painfully before rushing downstairs to where his boyfriends were.

"Is everything alright?" He said, bursting into the kitchen. He froze and blinked when he saw the scene before him.

John was cowering on the counter, waving a spoon around while Alexander was scrambling up Hercules' shoulders like a monkey. Hercules himself was hiding behind the fridge door while Lafayette was shrieking and trying to climb the fucking wall.

"W-What's going on?" Aaron asked, thoroughly confused. 

"T-There's a spider!" John said, curling up more.

Aaron blinked. "Where?"

Alexander, who was still cowering behind Hercules, pointed a shaky finger to where the fruit bowl was. He walked over.

"Aaron!" Lafayette shrieked. "Don't get close, it's dangerous."

Aaron gave him an unimpressed look before looking down for the spider. He noticed it pretty quickly and he snatched it by one of its legs.

"Aaron!" Alexander shrieked, sounding near hysterics. "Why would you do that?"

Aaron rolled his eyes before walking over to the window and placed the spider outside.

"There, all done-" He stumbled back a bit when four bodies suddenly slammed into him.

"Are you alright?" John demanded, cradling his face.

"It didn't hurt you did it?" Hercules asked, looking him over while Alexander squeezed him tightly and Lafayette peppered his face with kisses.

"Guys I'm fine." Aaron insisted. "It was just a spider."

He shrieked when Lafayette's cold hand went up his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked, face bright red.

Lafayette gave him a grin and pecked his lips. "Searching for bites." He said before putting his head under Aaron's shirt and kissing and licking all the skin he could reach.

"L-Laf..."Aaron stammered, gasping quietly when Lafayette's teeth grazed one of his nipples.

He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. A mistake on his part.

When he felt a hand on his groin and lips on his neck, he shuddered and cracked an eye open.

" You planned this didn't you?" He said.

All he got in response were four shit-eating grins.

(He got more bites from his boyfriends in that hour then he'd ever gotten from spiders in his whole life)


	127. Forbidden [Hamburr]

"We aren't supposed to be here!" Aaron whispered, frowning at his boyfriend.

Alexander gave him a grin. "Where's your sense of adventure?" He said.

Aaron glared at him. "I for one don't want to get arrested."

Alexander rolled his eyes before grabbing his hand. "We'll only be here for a bit. No one will even notice."

Aaron scowled and looked around the abandoned asylum. He felt unease settle on his stomach and he squeezed Alexander's hand.

"Wait, don't tell me you're scared?" Alexander teased.

"I'm not scared." Aaron denied.

"Riiiiight," Alexander said. "Well, let's get going."

He flicked and started to walk forward with Aaron nervously trailing behind him.

They walked around for a bit, and eventually, Aaron started to relax a bit. There wasn't really anything scary. Just a lot of broken furniture, dust, and crumbled walls.

"Can we go now Alex?" Aaron said, rubbing his arms. It was pretty late and the night chill was starting to settle in.

"But we haven't found any interesting yet!" Alexander whined.

Aaron rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, trying to stay warm. "Let's just go already. It's freezing."

Alexander sighed. "Fine." He said reluctantly. He turned around, about to follow Aaron out, when a closed door caught his eye. We can go after we check this out." He said.

Aaron groaned and followed his boyfriend. He waited for Alexander to open the door.

It flung open with a loud creak and Alexander entered with a wide grin while Aaron followed reluctantly.

"Alexander can we please just go?" He pleaded, biting his lip as they passed a no trespassing sign.

"We'll be fine Aaron." Alexander insisted, walking over to what looked to be a previous patient's door and opening it.

"Alex..." Aaron trailed off, a feeling of unease settling in his stomach. "Please? I want to go."

Alexander, who'd been peering into the room, took a step back and sighed. "Alright fine. We can go."

Aaron's tense shoulders relaxed and a small breath of relief left his lips. "Okay. Let's go."

He grabbed Alexander's hand and led him out of the creepy asylum. As soon as they exited the building, all tension that Aaron had had was gone.

They walked towards the car and climbed in. When Alexander didn't start the engine, Aaron frowned.

"Alex, what are you-" His words were muffled when Alexander suddenly leaned over and kissed him. Aaron melted into it, kissing back modestly.

"What was that for?" He murmured when Alexander pulled away to catch his breath.

"Consider it an apology for making you come here." Alexander said with a small grin.

Aaron rolled his eyes, but a smile was playing on his lips. "Let's just go home and cuddle."

"Sounds like a plan." Alexander said.

As they drove away, neither noticed the pale figure from the second floor of the asylum staring down at them.


	128. Neck Kisses [Jedams]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham/pseuds/WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham)

"John, we shouldn't be doing this." Thomas whispered.

John grinned, before peppering kisses along Thomas' throat, earning a tiny gasp like moan.

"It's fine love." He murmured. Thomas pursed his lips, a cute blush covering his cheeks.

"You're impossible." He whispered, before letting out a sharp gasp when John bit down on his neck.

"J-John..." He groaned out, feeling his face burn even more.

John giggled, before leaning up and pecking Thomas' lips. "You're so cute." He said with a grin.

Thomas' face turned a dark red and he smacked John's head lightly. "No I'm not." He whined, pouting.

John rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend again. "Right, you're not freaking adorable."

Suddenly, the closet door swung open, revealing an unimpressed George Washington.

"Adams, Jefferson," he said. "I think you've had enough 'private time'. Let's start the meeting."

John gave Thomas one last kiss before leaning away. "Yes sir." He said.

The two scurried past their boss and John smirked when he saw the horribly embarrassed blush on Thomas' face.


	129. Adoption [Washington Family]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Chuy

"I'll need you both to sign here please."

Alexander shifted about nervously as he watched his soon-to-be father and mother lean over slightly to sign the adoption papers. His brothers, John and Lafayette, were both standing beside him, practically vibrating with excitement.

Alexander had stayed with the Washingtons for a few months now and only two days ago, they'd sat him down and asked if he wanted to permanently become a part of the family. Before they'd even got all the words out, Alexander had screamed yes.

Now, he was full of nerves and anxiety. His mind raced with millions of thoughts that only brought his stupid anxiety up. Thought of what could go wrong wouldn't leave him and he couldn't help but think that maybe the Washingtons didn't really want him and-

"Thank you so much." The social worker said with a smile. "That will be all."

George smiled. "Thank you." He said. He stood up and turned to his three sons. "Let's go home you three."

Alexander beamed and John and Lafayette cheered a bit before grabbing his hand and practically dragging him to the car.

"Wait!"

The three boys froze and turned to see a young man running towards them. Alexander's eyes widened with horror and he took a step back.

Sensing his discomfort and fear, both John and Lafayette stepped in front of him protectively.

"Who're you?" John asked, eyes narrow with suspicion.

"My name is James Hamilton." The man said. "I'm Alex's older brother."

"Can I help you?" George walked up, a stern look on his face.

"Hello sir, are you a social worker here?" James asked.

George crossed his arms. "I'm afraid not. I'm these boys father."

James blinked. "Oh, that includes Alex?"

George frowned. "Yes, we just adopted him. What does it matter to you?"

"Well, you see, I'm Alexander's older brother. I'm here to take him back and bring him to our father."

"I'm afraid you can't do that. The social worker inside told us that Alexander had no remaining biological family. You disowned him just two years ago, didn't you? You no longer have any legal sway over him. Now if you'll excuse us." George gave him a nod before ushering the boys into the car.

They climbed in without hesitation. George and Martha got in the car and started it up, everyone ignored the outraged look on James' face.

As they drove away, Alexander didn't look back once.


	130. Superhero [Hamburr]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham/pseuds/WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham)

Alexander grunted when an enormous ivy vine flew at him, aiming to kill.

"Alex, you need to be more careful!" Aaron yelled.

"Yeah yeah." Alexander grumbled, yelping when another vine nearly stabbed him. He quickly summoned some fire and smacked it away, burning it.

He glanced up and saw his partner preparing a spell.

"Aaron don't you dare-" He shouted but it was too late. Aaron threw his time spell and everything froze. He tried to snarl, but he couldn't move a single muscle. He tried his best to glare as Aaron moved about, capturing all the villains.

Aaron ignored him however and focused on his task. Once all the villains were rounded up, Aaron put them into a police vehicle before walking over to Alexander.

"I'm not sure how long this spell will last," he said, sounding a bit sheepish. "So I'm just gonna grab you and take you back to headquarters."

Alexander tried to say something, but his stupid mouth still wouldn't move. Aaron picked him up and cast a quick flight spell.

Normally Alexander would scream, but since he was still frozen in time, not a single sound escaped his mouth. It was a pretty quick flight and as soon as Alexander touched the ground, he was unfrozen.

"Oh thank god." He gurgled. It was always strange talking after being frozen in time. He spun around, stumbling a bit, but he glared at Aaron.

"Whatever you thinking using that spell?" He shouted.

Aaron flinched. "I'm fine Alexander." He said stiffly.

"No you're not. I can see you trembling."

Aaron pursed his lips and looked away, putting his hands together to hide the way they shook.

"Babe..." Alexander sighed and walked over, taking his boyfriend's hands and squeezing them.

"I'm alright Alexander." Aaron said quietly. His eyes widened and he yelled when Alexander suddenly picked him up.

"Alex! I can walk you know."

Alexander gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You can't fool me. I know if you'd taken another step you would've collapsed. Performing a flight spell and a time spell so close after each other is exhausting, even I know that."

"It shouldn't be this tough on me." Aaron mumbled, crossing his arms.

"You might be able to perform magic, but you're still human." Alexander said. "Let's go back to our room. Then I can treat you.

Aaron blushed and smacked Alexander's head when he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.


	131. Laurens Interlude [Laflams]

"Alexander, we... we received a letter."

Alexander looked up from his desk and smiled at Lafayette. "Is it from John?" He asked.

Lafayette shook his head. "It is from his father." He said, voice barely above a whisper.

Alexander's smile faded and a sense of dread settle within him.

"Will you read it?"

Lafayette opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

"On Tuesday the 27th, my son was killed," a sob escaped Lafayette's mouth at those words. "In a gunfight against British troops retreating from South Carolina. The war was, was already over." Tears fell from both Lafayette and Alexander's face. Lafayette took a deep breath and forced himself to continue. 

"As you know, John dreamed of emancipating and recruiting 3000 men for the first all-black military regiment His dream of freedom for these men dies with him."

Lafayette sobbed and dropped the letter, falling to his knees.

Alexander sat in his office chair in a state of shock.

John, his best friend, his lover, was gone. Gone forever. He was never coming back. He was never going to see his smile, his freckles, nothing.

The night was filled with cries of two mourning lovers.


	132. Duel [Philidosia]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Passion

Philip panted and groaned in pain. His side and his arm were burning, he could barely breath. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt!

His vision blurred with tears, but he could make out the shapes of his parents, both clinging to him and begging him to just stay alive.

"Philip!"

Philips eyes shot open and he managed to turn his head to the sound.

"T-Theo." He groaned when his arm shifted, muffling a cry of pain.

"Philip, you fool. You stupid fool." Theodosia sobbed.

"Ma, p-pa... T-Theo..." He stammered before whimpering. "It hurts. It hurts so much."

"I know, I know." His father whispered.

"My darling Philip." His mother sobbed, a hand running through his hair.

Theodosia held his hand tightly and Philip could just barely feel her trembling.

"Stay with us Philip." She whispered.

Philip tried to smile, but he could tell his heart was failing. He could feel the infection burning, could tell he was losing his fight.

He took a shuddering breath, gave his family and loved ones one last smile, before going still.

"NO!"

"PHILIP!"


	133. Locker [Johngelica]

John screamed when the bullies shoved him into a locker and slammed the door shut, locking it.

"Let me out!" He cried, pure fear filling his voice. He banged on the locker door until his hands bruised, screaming for help.

He could feel his claustrophobia crept up on him and his breathing quickened. He was so panicked that he didn't even hear the girl talking outside to the bullies.

He stumbled out when the door suddenly flew open and fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face.

"Hey, hey calm down." A woman said but John couldn't listen. His breathing was too fast, the blood was roaring in his ears and he couldn't focus.

He gasped when the girl put his hand on her chest. His face flushed, but he managed to follow her breathing and calmed down.

"T-Thanks." He stuttered.

The woman smiled at him kindly. "It was nothing. Are you alright?"

John nodded and rubbed away his tears. "Y-Yeah, just... you know, claustrophobia. I'll b-be fine."

The girl looked concerned and it was only then that John noticed that she had really pretty brown eyes.

"Well, let's get you to the nurse just in case. My names Angelica by the way." She said, offering her hand to help him up.

John smiled and accepted her hand. "I'm John."


	134. Reflection [Aaron Burr]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham/pseuds/WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham)

Aaron stared at himself in the mirror, a frown on his face. He bit his lip as he played with his chest, trying every way possible to get it to lay flat, trying to make his breasts disappear.

Nothing worked.

No matter how he positioned them, you could still tell he didn't have a man's chest. Tears welled up at he stared at his reflection. With a roar of anger he punched the glass. It cracked, and his knuckles split and began to bleed.

"Why can't I be better?" He whispered, staring at the bloodied glass beneath his fist. "Why was I born this way? What's wrong with me?" He screamed.

Blood trickled down the mirror and his fist. He sobbed, a deep self-hatred filling him, consuming him. Why did he have this body? Why did he think this way? What was wrong with him?

_"Stop crying."_

Aaron's eyes widened and he looked up. He stared at his reflection, shocked when it opened its mouth to speak.

 _"Keep your head up."_ It said. _"Ignore it, hide it. Don't let them see how broken you truly are."_

It smirked. The image swirled and Aaron flinched when he saw himself standing in a dress, looking like a female, a woman.

 _"Play your part."_ It whispered, before disappearing, leaving a broken boy standing in the bathroom.

With shaky hands, Aaron picked up the dress his aunt wanted him to wear.

"Play your part." He whispered.


	135. Gunplay [Leeburr]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [MirTheOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirTheOne/pseuds/MirTheOne)

Aaron shuddered as the cool metal of the gun ran down his bare back.

He struggled against his bonds and moaned slightly when he was smacked for his troubles. He was gagged and tied up tightly. He couldn't do anything except squirm fruitlessly.

"Stop moving." His boyfriend Charles snapped.

Aaron panted behind the gag and squeezed his eyes shut. He gasped when Charles yanked his gag down.

"Charlie." He whimpered, begging.

"Quiet." Charles said, placing the fake gun at his head. The smell of gunpowder filled Aaron's senses. Even though he knew the gun was fake and not loaded, the smell and feel of the gun made him shivered with lust. When Charles placed his cock near his lips, Aaron dropped his mouth open obediently.

"Suck." Charles ordered, pressing the gun to his head more firmly and Aaron couldn't help but happily comply.


	136. Asked Out [Lams]

John was minding his own business, working on his art project when Alexander asked him.

The two were at the library, Alexander studying for a history test while John sketched.

"Hey John," Alexander said.

John looked up from his sketch book. "What's up?"

Alexander smiled, but it looked nervous to John. Which was kind of confusing because Alexander was almost never nervous.

"Wanna go out with me?" Alexander asked.

John blinked. "Like, to grab some food?" He asked dumbly because there was no way Alexander Hamilton was asking him out on a date.

Alexander made a frustrated noise and waved his arms a bit. "No I mean a, a date date." John was shocked to see a flush spreading across his friend's cheeks. "Like, a-as a couple..."

Alexander looked to the side, face burning red hot.

John meanwhile gaped, his mind drawing a blank. What should he say? He'd been crushing on Alexander for like ten years now and he asks him out just like that? How the hell was he supposed to react?

"It's fine if you don't want to..." Alexander mumbled and crap! Did John just accidently reject him?

"I uh, um I-I-" He stammered, mouth moving and random sounds coming out.

Finally, after what seemed like endless blabbering on John's part, he managed to stammer out an coherent phrase.

"This isn't like a... a prank or dare or anything?"

Alexander head whipped to him, his eyes wide with shock.

"What? No, of course not!" He cried. "I'm uh, I'm being serious..."

John blushed, before smiling. "T-Then yeah, I'd lov- like to go out with you."

Alexander grinned. "Awesome! Dinner tonight sounds good?"

John nodded, feeling happier then he'd ever felt before.


	137. Speech [Hamburr]

Alexander sighed as he watched his professor talk. Honestly, the man didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Alexander knew for a fact that what he was blabbering about had nothing to so with Canadian politics.

He growled in frustration when the professor made yet another mistake about how Canadian politics worked.

"Oh my god, stop you idiot!" He finally shouted. He stood up and glowered at his teacher. "Will you stop calling the Prime Minister the President? It's wrong you fool! You're the fucking teacher! You should know this!"

The teacher looked offended and opened his mouth to speak, but another student beat him to it.

"How do you know he wasn't referring to the Prime Minister as President so it would be easier for his students?"

Alexander turned and blinked when he saw fellow student Aaron Burr frowning at him from his seat.

"Wait, um, can talk?" He blurted out without thinking. Aaron's face turned red and his frowned turned into a glare. Could you really blame Alexander for saying that? Burr almost never spoke up in class. Hell, Alexander was almost certain he'd never heard the man talk before.

"Of course I can talk!" Aaron snapped, looking quite embarrassed.

Alexander shrugged before smirking. "Well you never speak up in class, so it's hard to tell."

Aaron's glare turned into a scowl. He opened his mouth to speak, but the professor interrupted.

"That's enough boys." He said sternly. Both of them reluctantly backed down and listened to the lesson.

After that incident, Alexander made it his goal to rile Aaron up every class. It was fun to see the usually composed man go red with anger or embarrassment.

But Alexander's amusement of said embarrassment and anger didn't last long.

It happened in one lecture. Alexander went overboard. He couldn't help it! He got passionate easily.

When the insults started coming out, Alexander accidently outed Aaron to the whole class. The only reason he'd even known Aaron was gay was because he'd happened to overhear one of his conversations.

It was a total accident and Alexander totally deserved the punch that came after the class was over.

What concerned him though was the fact that for two weeks, Aaron didn't show up for class. Instead one of his friends would come in and set up a recorder and laptop, occasionally typing things out. It was clear they were basically attending class for Aaron.

Each time they came in, they would glare at Alexander until he felt like sinking low into his seat in guilt.

When the third week rolled around, Alexander had had enough and found out where Aaron's dorm was. Once he was free, he marched to the man's door and knocked loud.

Aaron opened the door, looking quite tired. His eyes widened when he saw Alexander and quickly tried to slam the door shut, but Alexander managed to stop him.

"Aaron I just want to talk." He pleaded, barely managing to keep the door open.

"Go away Alexander." Aaron grumbled

"I'm not leaving until we talk."

Aaron glared at him, before reluctantly letting him in.

The second the door was shut, Alexander started talking.

"I'm so sorry Aaron, I never meant to out you or anything like that it was a total accident please come back to class I'm so sorry."

Aaron blinked at the response before snorting. Alexander watched in shock as another snort escaped Aaron's mouth before the man collapsed in a fit of muffled and strained giggles.

"Alexander, I got over that a week after it happened." His eyes were shining with amusement and he was smiling. "I've just been sick the past week and a half."

Alexander gaped before turning bright red. "Oh my god." He whispered, covering his face with his hands. "Oh. My. God."

Aaron giggled again. Alexander looked up, face flushing. It was only then that he noticed just how attractive Aaron was and the thought crossed his mind.

Had he really come to check on Aaron just apologize?

He studied the man for a moment, noting his lovely cheekbones and jaw, his beautiful smile, his smooth, pretty brown skin, and his eyes. God, his eyes.

His eyes widened in realization.

_Oh fuck._


	138. Homophobia [Laflams]

John sighed and glanced over at the clock, frowning when he saw that it was past ten. His lovers were supposed to be home almost a half-hour ago, so where were they? He sighed again before going back to reading his book. They'd probably gotten stuck in traffic or something.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. John frowned. Who could that be? It definitely wasn't Lafayette or Alexander, why would they knock? They both lived here and had keys.

Pursing his lips, John stood up and walked over to the door to open it.

He stiffened when he saw who was on the other side.

"What are you doing here Henry?" He asked, trembling.

Henry frowned at him. "I ain't Henry. I-I'm your father..."

John scowled, feeling his chest tighten and his breathing quicken. "You are not my father. You lost that privilege when you disowned me!"

"Yeah because you were being a faggot!" Henry yelled and John flinched. His breathing quickened further and his vision started to blur. No, no no. He couldn't have a panic attack now, not in front of his asshole of a father.

"I... I am not a-a f-fa..."

"Shut up!" Henry yelled and it was then that John smelled the alcohol. He wrinkled his nose and took a step back, trying to retreat into the comfort and safety of his home. But his father stepped forward, entering the house.

"G-Get o-out." He stammered, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Henry scowled and opened his mouth to yell again, but all that came out was a startled shout.

"I suggest you leave."

John nearly sobbed in relief when he saw Lafayette's furious face.

Henry glared up at the taller man, but seeing as Lafayette was larger and more muscular, he backed away and stumbled down the road.

"John, John hey, can you hear?" Alexander asked, staring at him with concern.

John nodded and sniffled.

"Mon coeur..." Lafayette whispered. "May I hold you?"

John let out a sob and nodded. He collapsed into Lafayette's arms, finding comfort in his scent and familiar body. He buried his face in Lafayette's chest, trying to control his sobbing.

Alexander hugged him from behind and kissed him gently on the nape of his neck. "It's okay love, you're safe." He murmured.

John fell asleep cocooned in his lovers arms.


	139. Unbreakable Bond [Jeffmads]

James watched with a small scowl on his face as Hamilton and Thomas argued with another. He and the rest of the class were all sighing and rolling their eyes. This happened every time a controversial topic came up and everyone was starting to get sick of it.

"Thomas, Hamilton can you please stop?" James asked, wanting to just go back to his seat and listen to the rest of his lecture.

"There's no point James." Aaron Burr said. "The two are way too into it now. Neither of them are going to want to back out."

Hercules, who had his arm around Aaron, nodded. "Yup. You know how stubborn those two are."

James sighed and stared at the two worriedly. "I know, I just hate seeing Thomas hurt."

"I get that, but nothing we can do about it now," Hercules said, smiling down at his small boyfriend. Aaron smiled back and gave him a quick peck. "We're gonna leave now, no point staying and class is over in five minutes."

Aaron smiled. "See you later James." He said before leaving hand in hand with his boyfriend.

James sighed again, before sitting down and waiting for the inevitable fight to break out.

\---

"Can I stop being your boyfriend?" James whined as he cleaned Thomas up.

"Nope!" Thomas said cheerfully. "It's too late. We have an unbreakable bond."

James rolled his eyes and took slight satisfaction when Thomas yelped as he placed disinfectant on his cuts.

"Not so rough Jemmy!" He whined.  
"It's your own fault for getting into a fight." James scolded.

"Not my fault Hamilton is such a little shit."

James gave him an unimpressed look before going back to tending Thomas' cuts.


	140. A Place to Stay [Jamilton]

Alexander hummed softly as he scrolled through Twitter. He had his fireplace on and it bathed him in warmth, making him pleasantly cozy. He had his favorite blanket wrapped around him and a cup of coffee on the table beside him.

He was prepared for a nice, cozy evening spent on his phone.

When he heard a knock on the door, he scowled.

"I swear to god if John and the others have shown up drunk..." He muttered as he went to open the door. His eyes widened in shock when he saw who was on the other side.

"J-Jefferson?" He stammered, gaping when he saw Jefferson's hunched figure. It was pouring and Jefferson was only dressed in a white T-shirt and some faded blue jeans. Alexander frowned with concern when he saw how badly Jefferson was shaking.

"C-Can I c-come i-i-in?" He stammered, teeth chattering.

Alexander blinked before stepping aside. He may dislike Jefferson, but he wasn't about to let the man freeze. "Sure thing."

Jefferson gave him a weak smile before stepping inside, relaxing slightly when the warmth of the house hit his chilled skin.

"T-Thank y-you..." He shuddered, pursing his lips as he awkwardly stood in the front hallway.

Alexander just gave him a nod before returning to his living room. He grabbed his blanket and looked back at the front hall, arching a brow when he saw that Jefferson wasn't moving.

"Come here Jefferson." He said. Jefferson walked over, his arms wrapped tightly around his body.

Alexander, despite being much shorter than Jefferson, wrapped the blanket around the taller man's shoulders.

"Go sit on the couch near the fire, I'll go make you a drink. Tea or coffee?" He asked. He watched as Jefferson shifted a bit, looking embarrassed.

"Do you have hot chocolate?" He mumbled. Alexander blinked, before nodding.

"Yeah. Do you want that?"

Jefferson nodded, staring down at his lap. Alexander went to his kitchen to make the drink. It was strange seeing his normally confident and outgoing coworker so quiet and almost timid.

When he returned with the hot chocolate, Jefferson had moved from the couch to the floor, sitting as close to the fire as possible.

"Here you go Jefferson-"

"I need a place to stay."

Alexander blinked. "Excuse me?"

Jefferson pursed his lips. "My uh, my partner kicked me out..." He said softly.

Alexander's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Why?" He blurted without thinking.

Jefferson scowled and looked away. "None of your business." He snapped with no real bite.

Alexander crossed his arms. "Jefferson, if something is going on you need to tell me."

Jefferson looked away and shifted uncomfortably. "We got into a fight. It's been happening a lot lately. He uh, he..." He trailed off and Alexander was startled to realize that he was close to tears. "He said some things and then kicked me out."

"Alright," Alexander said. "Alright, you can stay. Stay as long as you'd like."

Jefferson looked shocked. "I, you're sure?"

Alexander smirked. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't hate you. I'll give you a place to stay until you get back on your feet."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you, Alexander," Jefferson said and sent a beaming smile at him, one Alexander had never been witness to before.

Alexander cursed his heart for fluttering at the sight.


	141. Trans [Hamburr]

Alexander couldn't stop staring. He wasn't sure why maybe it was the abnormality of seeing Erin Burr in a dress. His classmate never wore dresses or skirts, it was always pants and occasionally shorts.

He couldn't help but purse his lips when he noticed how uncomfortable she looked.

He stood and walked over to her. Maybe she was just nervous or something about graduation.

"Hey." He said, taking a seat beside her.

She looked up, startled. "Um, hello." She said, shifting in her seat and fiddling with the long skirt of the dress.

"Are you alright?" Alexander asked.

Erin's eyes widened and she gave him a shaky smile. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Alexander frowned. "I can tell you're lying to me, Erin."

She flinched and her grip tightened. "I'm fine." She repeated.

"Erin, what's going on," Alexander asked.

Erin pursed her lips and Alexander was startled when he saw tears building in her eyes.

"I don't know." She whispered. "Everything feels wrong and I hate this, I hate my body and this dress and-" Her voice broke off in a sob.

Alexander frowned and carefully put a hand on her shoulder. "Erin, how long have you felt like this?"

She shrugged helplessly.

Alexander pursed his lips. "Erin, I think you're trans."

She blinked. "T-Trans?"

"Yeah. It means that although your parts down there are typically female, you feel more masculine. More like a male than a female. Does that sound right?" He asked gently.

"I..." Erin trailed off. "M-Maybe?"

"Well, what pronouns do you prefer? He/him, they/them, or she/her?"

Her brow furrowed. "I, I don't know." She whispered. "Um, definitely not she/her though..."

"Okay. Okay, that's fine. You've got time to figure everything out." He smiled down at his friend. "Are you alright with me calling you Erin?"

"Y-Yes, but maybe with the more masculine spelling?"

"You mean a-a-r-o-n?"

Aaron nodded.

"Okay," Alexander said. "Now, I've got a change of clothes. Do you want to get out of this dress?"

Aaron's eyes widened and they nodded frantically. "Yes please."

Alexander smiled, before grabbing their hand. "If you have any questions, you can tell me. Don't be afraid to ask." He said as he led them to the change rooms.

Aaron nodded, their tears mostly gone now. "Thank you, Alexander." They whispered.

Alexander only smiled and squeezed their hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure which pronouns to use when referring to Aaron, but since Aaron didn't really know yet, I went with they/them.


	142. Toxic [Jamilton]

Alexander lay in bed, staring up at the blank ceiling. He was under the covers, and yet he still felt cold. Ever since Eliza left, the warmth never returned to him. He was always so cold. He shivered and blinked away the tears before glancing over at the man he was sharing his bed with.

He studied him, taking in his surprisingly soft features. Alexander sighed before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Beside him, Jefferson groaned. "Why're you moving?" He slurred slightly, sitting up as well before yawning.

"It's almost eight o'clock," Alexander said, staring at his phone and refusing to look at Jefferson. Jefferson hummed.

"I'll go make breakfast." He said before standing up, grabbing his discarded boxers as he went. Alexander sneaked a glance at his retreating back, before returning his gaze to his phone.

Don't get attached. He thought.

\---

Jefferson's pancakes were actually pretty good. Much better than Alexander's cooking, but he wasn't about to admit that.

After breakfast, Alexander got dressed and gathered his things.

"You're leaving already?" Thomas asked. He was now dressed in some sweatpants but still had no shirt on.

Alexander pointedly ignored the attractive chest, glancing at his phone and pretending to type something.

"I'll see you at work." He muttered and left the apartment, trying to erase Jefferson's hurt look from his mind.

\---

"What's wrong with you?" Alexander demanded, glaring at Jefferson. Jefferson glared back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He snarled.

Alexander narrowed his eyes. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Jefferson stiffened, before relaxing. "Because whatever the hell we have, it's not working."

Alexander frowned. "Excuse me?"

Jefferson looked down at his feet and let out a bitter laugh. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really should've listened to Burr."

"What?"

"He warned me. You have a habit of making people fall in love with you and then breaking their hearts."

Alexander stiffened. "Shut up."

"First it was John Laurens, you really fucked that one up, then it was Burr, you made even me feel bad for him, then Angelica, the classic case of unrequited love, and finally Eliza. You really broke her Alexander."

"Shut up Jefferson," Alexander growled.

"So I've decided to save myself from the heartbreak that's bound to happen." Jefferson continued. He looked up and stared straight into Alexander's eyes. "Aside from being coworkers, I want nothing to do with you, Alexander Hamilton. You're nothing but a fiery blaze that destroys everyone and everything in its path. I intended to leave that path before it burns me. Goodbye."

Jefferson walked past him and left the room.

Alexander stood in shock, tears falling from his face. The worst part? Jefferson wasn't even wrong. He was toxic, he did nothing but hurt people.

It was best he stay away from everyone.


	143. First Burn [Hamburr]

Aaron couldn't stop crying. The pamphlet lay in his lap, his hands trembling too violently to hold anything.

_The Reynolds Pamphlet._

A sob escaped his mouth before he could stop it. How could he do this? How could he publish something like this!

"Aaron?"

Aaron tensed at the sound of his husband's voice. He turned his head and saw his husband standing in the doorway hesitantly. He took a step forward with his hand outstretched but froze when Aaron flinched.

"Don't take another step in my direction." He growled.

Alexander stared at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Aaron I-"

"I can't be trusted around you," Aaron whispered, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He turned to the fireplace and picked up the box filled with the precious letters that they had shared during the war.

"Aaron please, listen to me I just-"

"Don't think you can talk your way into my arms!" Aaron yelled suddenly. "You've lost that. You've destroyed that privilege. I don't even know who you are anymore." A bitter laugh escaped his lips. "I have so much to learn, don't I?" He took the first letter out of the box, examining it.

"Aaron, what are you doing?"

Aaron didn't reply, instead stared at the words written on the letter. _My Dearest, Aaron._ Those words stood boldly on the page, mocking him. Without any hesitation, he flung the letter into the fire.

"Do you know what my sister said when she learned what you'd done?" Aaron asked, pulling out a second letter. "She told to me: You have married an Icarus, he's flown too close to the sun." He was silent, before whispering,

"She was right."

"I only wanted to clear my name!" Alexander cried.

"Heaven forbid something whispers you're part of some scheme! When your enemies whisper, why must you scream? You've ruined our lives with this pamphlet!" Aaron screamed. He grabbed the pamphlet and flung it at his husband. Ugly sobs escaped him and he nearly collapsed.

"I'm erasing myself from the narrative. When historians speak of you, let them guess how your husband reacted when you broke his heart! You've thrown it all away," he turned, "Stand back and watch it burn."

He kept a firm grip on the box, grabbing more letters, throwing them all in the fire. He ignored Alexander's anguished cries, flung himself away from the warm arms that his husband tried to hold him back with.

"When will you learn?" He said, wiping his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears. "When will you learn that we are your legacy?" He watched as the once precious letters burned to ash. "Not just your actions. Your family, your children!" He turned to Alexander. "When the time comes, you explain what you've done. You tell them all about the pain, the anguish, the heartbreak you've put their father through."

"Aaron please," Alexander begged, taking a step forward, trying to grab his hand.

Aaron slapped it away.

He looked up with rage-filled eyes.

"If you thought you were mine, don't."


	144. Home [Leggy]

John pursed his lips as he wandered through the thick forest. The small village by the beach had told him the temple where the supposed monster was was only a few miles into the forest, but honestly, John felt like hed been walking for far longer.

He sighed, before drinking some water out of his canteen and continuing on. It wasn't like he could go back to the lab and just say he got nothing. He'd probably be fired.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours of endless wandering, he spotted a small structure. He walked over to it, eyes lighting up when he realized that this had to be the temple.

He was about to enter it, when everything went black.

\---

John groaned and slowly blinked his eyes open, only to immediately slam them shut to keep out the intruding sunlight.

He groaned again as he lay there, wondering what the hell had happened.

He flinched and shot up when something poked him in the side with a curious hum.

He scrambled backward and his face flushed a dark red when he saw a naked woman crouched beside him.

"E-Excuse me!" He stammered, putting his hands over his eyes. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

He peaked through his fingers to see the woman tilted her head, a confused look on her face.

"Clo... cloooo." The woman frowned, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to imitate the sounds that John had made.

"D-Do you not speak English?" He asked softly.

The girl's frown just deepened.

John swallowed before shrugging his shirt off and bashfully handing it to the girl.

She took it and John was slightly mortified when she sniffed it.

" No, you're. You're not supposed to do that." He crept closer, gently taking the fabric out of her hands and placing it over his shoulders before buttoning it up.

All the while, the girl watched him with large, curious brown eyes. 

"Say miss," John said once the girl was at least partially covered. "Do you want to come home with me?"

The girl tilted her head again. "Home...?"

John gave her a soft smile. "Yeah, home."


	145. Crush [Burria]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [BurrnedUp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurrnedUp/pseuds/BurrnedUp)

Maria sighed as she stared at Aaron Burr. He was just so beautiful. He was currently studying for something and god, that man had some lovely eyelashes. They fanned over his face just right, accenting his eyes in all the right places and-

"Maria, you're staring."

Maria jerked her head out of her hand and flushed. "I-I was not!" She denied.

Angelica gave her an unamused look while Peggy snorted and Eliza gave her a sympathetic look.

"You totally were." Peggy said with a teasing grin.

"You should go talk to him." Eliza said and Maria spluttered.

"A-Are you insane? He probably doesn't even know I exist!"

"He probably does." Angelica said, not looking up from her textbook. "And aren't you two in Bio together?"

"W-Well, yes, b-but-"

"So go talk to him!" Eliza encouraged.

"I can't." Maria said. "He's way out of my league anyways."

Angelica snorted. "Don't make me laugh."

"Yeah, you're gorgeous Maria." Peggy said, nodding frantically.

"T-Thanks but-"

"Hey Aaron!" Eliza yelled and Maria froze.

Aaron looked up from his book, a startled look on his face and oh my god he was so cute.

Eliza smiled at him and gestured. "Come on over."

Aaron looked a bit uneasy, but walked over with all his things. "Do you guys need something?"

"Maria wants to talk to you." Peggy said with a sly grin.

Maria's face flushed and she glared daggers at Peggy who just shrugged innocently.

"Oh." Aaron sounded surprised. "W-what did you want to talk about?"

Maria's face was burning hot now but she forced herself to face her crush.

"I-I was wondering... i-if you'd like to go on a d-date?"

She watched anxiously as Aaron slowly blinked, shock evident on his face. She waited with baited breath as he gaped before stammering,

"S-Sure."

Both their faces went a scarlet red when Peggy let out a loud whoop.


	146. Longing [Jamilton]

"Hey Thomas." Alexander said, flopping down in his boyfriend's lap.

Thomas grumbled a bit and shifted his phone to incorporate Alexander.

"Pay attention to me babe." Alexander whined, trying to snatch Thomas' phone away.

"I'm texting James." Thomas mumbled, skillfully keeping his phone out of Alexander's reach. He'd had plenty of practice.

Alexander pouted before wrapping his arms around Thomas' neck. "You'd chose your friend over your boyfriend?"

Thomas gave him and unimpressed look. "Take a wild guess."

Alexander pouted at him and it only grew when Thomas returned his attention to his phone. With a huff, Alexander snuck his head down and bit Thomas' neck. Thomas let out a screech and his phone fell from his hand. Before he could grab it, Alexander kicked it away and created another mark.

"Alexander." Thomas snapped, before groaning when his boyfriend bit his pulse point.

"Okay I did not need to see that."

Alexander looked up and grinned slyly. "Jealous John?" He said.

John rolled his eyes. "Right. In your dreams."

Alexander stuck his tongue out before returning to Thomas' neck.

John grabbed his book and left the room, a heavy feeling in his heart.

\---

"John, you have got to stop doing this to yourself." Lafayette said, a concerned frown on his face.

John mumbled something incoherent into the pillow against his face.

Lafayette sighed. "You need to move on John." He said softly.

John gave him a teary glare. "I fucking love him Laf. I can't just... I can't just get over him. Not when I've... when I've had a taste of him."

Lafayette gave him a sympathetic look.

John ignored it and only cried into the pillow, desperately trying to ignore the aching and longing in his heart.


	147. Dom [Wilkinburr]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Uhhhh Thomas Jefferson

Wilkinson smirked when Burr yelped. He twisted his fingers again, causing Burr to let out a strangled moan.

"Don't you look pretty?" He purred.

Burr panted beneath him, glaring through wet eyelashes. "Eat my ass Wilkinson." He growled.

Wilkinson smirked. "Maybe later."

He stroked Burr's G spot, causing the man to moan loudly, his hands struggling against his restraints.

Wilkinson hummed before pulling his fingers out of the man's cunt.

"I think that's enough prep, don't you?" He said, slicking himself up. Burr only squirmed, and opened his mouth to say some thing, only for it to snap back shut and a strangled moan escaped.

"Fuck." Burr groaned, taking in all of Wilkinson's member. 

"Look at you." Wilkinson growled, voice rough. "Taking my cock so well."

A whimper escaped Burr, who immediately turned bright red and turned his face to the side.

Wilkinson smirked, before grabbing Burrs jaw and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"No hiding now," he said, thrusting forward to accent his point. "I want to hear all your noises."

Burr glared at him, before squeezing his eyes shut and groaning. Wilkinson grinned when the younger man finally relaxed.

Now the fun could begin.


	148. Eating Disorder [Poly Hamilton]

It took them all a while to realize what had been going on. Since there were five of them, some things were easily overlooked. Especially during chaotic eating time.

But once they saw, it made them wonder how they'd never seen it before.

"Aaron, don't you want more food?" Hercules asked, frowning when he saw his small boyfriend pushing his food around on the plate, barely touching it.

"I'm not feeling the best." He said, giving him a small smile. "I'm not very hungry."

Hercules accepted the excuse and kissed his boyfriend on the head. "Okay, make sure you get plenty of rest, alright?"

Aaron nodded.

\---

"Let's go get ice cream!" John said excitedly, tugging Lafayette's hand and basically dragging him to the vendor. The others followed, smiles on their faces.

As they ordered, Alexander noticed that Aaron was hanging back.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

Aaron nodded. "I'm pretty full from all the food we ate earlier."

Alexander frowned, but before he could say you didn't eat any food earlier, Aaron had already walked over to John.

\---

"Guys, I'm worried," Alexander said.

John looked up from Lafayette's hair. "About what?"

Alexander pursed his lips. "I'm worried about Aaron. He's not eating a lot."

"I've noticed that too," Hercules said.

Lafayette sat up. "Do you think he has an eating disorder?"

"It's possible," John said, now fiddling with his own locks.

"You don't think he... you don't think he makes himself throw up, do you?" Lafayette asked with wide, concerned eyes.

"Anything's possible Laf," Hercules said softly.

"I think we should talk to him."

\---

"Aaron?" Alexander called, toeing off his shoes. He frowned when he got no response and that look turned to one of horror when he heard someone retching. "Aaron?" He yelled again, scrambling up the stairs to the washroom.

He heard coughing and he banged on the closed door. "Babe, please open the door." He begged, fear coursing through him. The door opened revealing a tired looking Aaron.

Alexander's eyes softened and he pulled Aaron into a hug, kissing his forehead lightly. "Aaron, we're going to a doctor."

\---

"How is he?" Lafayette asked anxiously.

"He's malnourished. I would suggest Prozac and Zyprexa." The doctor said. "The Prozac will help with Mr. Burr with his depression, it says on his file that he was diagnosed a few years ago, and the Zyprexa will help with weight gain and obsessive thinking."

"Anything doc," John said.

The doctor gave them a sympathetic smile before telling them that they could visit their lover.

"Aaron..." Hercules said softly.

Aaron flinched and looked away, shifting on the medical bench uncomfortably.

"Let's go home, yeah?" John said. Aaron nodded and slipped down from the bench, stumbling a bit.

Lafayette caught him, barely managing to keep the gasp that wanted to escape down. He felt tears prick his eyes. His small lover was so light, so skinny.

Hercules squeezed Lafayette's hand when he saw he was close tears. They all walked to the car in silence. Aaron refused to meet any of their eyes and the others couldn't help but feel worried.

"We'll pick up your medication tomorrow, okay Aaron?" Alexander said softly.

Aaron pursed his lips, but nodded mutely.

"Aaron," John said softly. "We're not mad. Well, we're not mad at you. We've uh, we've been doing research on anorexia." Aaron flinched at the word but John continued on. "We know this is gonna be difficult, but we're gonna help you every way we can, alright?"

Aaron blinked, trying to keep the tears at bay, but he nodded again.

"We love you Aaron." Hercules said. "I know that sometimes you can't help but think we don't, but we really do. We don't care what your body looks like." He snuck a glance to the back, giving Aaron a warm smile. "We'll always love you."

Aaron's lip trembled, and then he burst into tears, unable to hold them back any longer.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Alexander pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his forehead, his face, anywhere he could reach. They stayed silent as their boyfriend sobbed, but the second they got home, they made sure to cuddle him all day.


	149. Kids [Hamburr]

"You really shouldn't allow a young girl like to wear such masculine clothing."

Aaron frowned at the older woman. "And why is that miss?" He asked, trying not to scowl. Who was this woman to tell him how he should parent his child?

"It's not ladylike!" She sniffed.

Aaron sighed, wondering how to defuse the situation.

"They're not your kids, back the fuck off."

Aaron blinked and looked up to see a man around his age scowling at the woman.

"Excuse me?" The woman said.

"You heard me," the man said. "His kid isn't yours, you don't get a say in what he dresses them in. Now why don't you kindly fuck. Off."

The woman looked offended by his choice of language, but did leave, her nose high in the sky.

"I, thank you." Aaron said, slightly surprised that someone had taken to his defense.

The man gave him a lopsided grin. "It's fine. I mean, you just looked so uncomfortable I figured you could use some help."

"I appreciate it. My name's Aaron."

"Alexander." Alexander said, firmly shaking his hand. "My son Philip is over in the playground, playing with your...?"

"Theodosia is non-binary." Aaron supplied. "They normally go by either she/her or they/them. Today is they/them."

Alexander nodded, before taking a seat beside him. "I have a feeling Philip'd going to want a play date."

Aaron laughed, smiling warmly as he watched Theodosia play with the curly haired boy he assumed was Alexander's son. "Theodosia will probably want that as well."

Alexander smirked."How 'bout we exchange numbers? You know, for the convenience of the children."

Aaron stared at him for a moment, before chuckling quietly and pulling out his phone.

"Sounds good."

Bonus:

Later that day, Aaron got a text from Alexander.

Alexander HamilSIN:  
How 'bout lunch?

Aaron Burr:  
Are you asking me on a date?

Alexander HamilSIN:  
Yup, so?

Aaron Burr:  
Sounds good. :)

Alexander HamilSIN:  
Sweet! See you tomorrow then. ;)

(Aaron soon discovered that Alexander really loved winky faces.)


	150. Badass [Hamliza]

Eliza let out a pleased sigh. "It's so nice to be outside again." She shot Alexander a teasing glare. "You really need to stop keeping yourself cooped up in your office."

Alexander gave her a not-so-apologetic grin. "I've got deadlines Betsey. I can't miss 'em."

Eliza huffed. "You could still take a break every now and then."

"Well if it isn't the poor little gremlin from the Caribbean."

Alexander groaned and glared at his coworker. "Fuck off Jefferson." He grumbled.

Jefferson was standing beside Madison and Burr, both looked completely done with life.

"Excuse me, what did you just say about my husband?" Eliza said, stepping forward with a glare.

Jefferson held his hands up in mock surrender. "So sorry Mrs. Hamilton-"

"You listen to me Mister Jefferson. Just because you happen to be from a wealthy family does not mean you get to degrade my husband like that! He worked from nothing and he still got to the same level as you. Now I wonder what that says about you?"

Alexander gaped at Eliza. "How is my wife more badass than me?" He blurted out.

Burr smirked. "Maybe you're just a wimp."

"Shut up."


	151. Beautiful [Jeffmads]

"She's beautiful. I hope she makes you happy." Thomas said, a few tears slipping by before he could stop them.

James let out a dreamy sigh. "She really does Thommy." He said, sounding as love struck as he probably looked.

Thomas took a deep breath. "Go ahead then. If you really love her, propose to her."

There was silence on the other side of the phone, before some rustling.

"Okay," James said, sounding breathless and nervous. "Okay, I will. Tonight. After dinner, we'll go for a walk along the water and I'll propose."

Thomas smiled, ignoring the harsh ache in his chest. "Good luck Jemmy. I believe in you."

"I'll text you after, alright?"

Thomas nodded, before remembering that James couldn't see him. "Right, go get her James."

He heard a soft laugh before James hung up. The second the line went dead, Thomas threw the phone and collapsed on his bed, trying to control his crying.

He whimpered and sobbing, gasping for breath whenever his lungs started to burn. His mind swirled with thoughts of James' smile, his eyes, his adorable kitten coughs and just... of James. James as a person, a friend.

"Just a friend..." Thomas muttered bitterly. "Only ever... only ever a friend."

He took a deep breath before glancing at the clock. It was only six o'clock, not late enough to be sleeping, but he was just so exhausted. He turned off his light and fell asleep without even bothering to change into sleep clothes.

The next day, he woke up to a text.

Jemmy <3  
She said yes!!


	152. Eye Fucking [Madilton]

"Are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?"

James blinked and felt blood rise to his cheeks. "U-Um what?"

Alexander rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. "Don't think I can't feel you staring at me." He smirked. "You're practically fucking me with your eyes babe. You're not even subtle."

James flushed even more and looked down at his textbook. "Alexander, we are in the public library!" He hissed, glaring at his boyfriend through his eyelashes.

Alexander's smirk only widened and he scooched over, leaning forward. James tensed when his boyfriend placed a warm hand on his thigh, gently massaging small circles into the soft skin.

"A-Alex..." he mumbled.

Alexander gave him a light peck, before whispering in his ear,

"Why don't we go back to the dorm?"


	153. Height [Marshburr]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: LMAO ITS CHELL they didnt put my name lmao on

Aaron tapped his finger, brows furrowed in a frown. He sighed, before standing up to go and check on his email. He pursed his lips when he saw all the hate mail. Most were telling him to kill himself, others were just threatening.

He sighed again, before clicking on them all and deleting them.

"Something wrong?"

Aaron flinched. "Don't do that Marshall!"

Marshall gave him a small grin before kissing his cheek. "But you're so cute when you're startled."

Aaron glared at his stupidly tall boyfriend. "Am not."

Marshall chuckled. "Are too," and he kissed him before Aaron could protest.

Aaron smiled into it, all of his worries immediately flooding away. He didn't really care how the public viewed him. He didn't even care that Hamilton had completely destroyed him and his reputation.

As long as Marshall still loved him, that was all Aaron cared about.


	154. Damaged [Hamburr]

Aaron scrambled down from the noose, throwing the rope to the ground.

"Aaron!" His sister sobbed. "You're alright!"

She tried to hug him, but he pushed her away.

"I have to go." He said, grabbing his bag and heading for his window.

"Aaron, wait!" His sister cried. "What's going on?"

"I can't explain now." Aaron tore his wrist out of his sister's grip. "I love you. I'll see you later."

"Aaron!"

He ignored her and quickly scrambled down the ladder Alexander had left behind. He raced down the road, ignoring his sister's yells and headed for school. If he couldn't get there, everyone would die!

He burst into the school gym.

"Aaron." Adams greeted. "Wasn't expecting you hear."

"Where's Alexander." He demanded.

Adams snorted. "Hell if I know."

"I saw him leave for the school basement." Madison piped up.

Aaron felt dread settle in his stomach. He gave him a tiny nod and rushed downstairs. He took the gun out of his backpack as he did and loaded it with trembling hands. He crept downstairs, tensing when he heard noises from the boiler.

"Alexander." He said, grateful his voice stayed steady. Alexander froze from the spot he was crouched over. From his spot, Aaron could see a small grin form.

"Aaron. You're alive."

"Put the bomb away Alex." Aaron said.

Alexander sighed and stood up. He turned and faced Aaron, an almost crazy grin on his face. "Or what?" He taunted. His eyes flickered to the gun. "You won't shoot me. You're too sweet for that."

Aaron trembled, his hands shaking around the trigger. "Please step away Alexander. I don't want to hurt you."

Alexander's face darkened. "Don't want to hurt me?" He laughed. "You already have. You're the one who broke up with me!"

He snatched the bomb and Aaron pulled the trigger with a small sob.

Alexander dropped the bomb with a grunt, his hand flying to his shoulder. Blood seeped through his fingers and the gun fell to the ground with a clatter. The two stared at each other in shock, before Aaron scrambled forward to the bomb.

"Hey!" Alexander shouted when Aaron snatched the bomb and ran out of the basement. His eyes widened with horror and he felt adrenaline pump through him when he realized the bomb was already activated.

"Aaron!"

"Not now James." He snapped, dodging the man. James looked startled and Aaron felt mild panic when he saw Alexander stumbled forward, clutching his shoulder.

He picked up speed, time was starting to run out. He burst outside, looking around for a place he could go. He had to get the bomb away from the school. It was fine if he was the only causality. He deserved it.

"Aaron!"

Aaron turned and stumbled back when he realized how close Alexander was.

"Give me the bomb Aaron." He pleaded. Aaron shook his head, clutching the bomb more tightly.

"No."

"Please. You don't deserve to die." He said softly.

"I've... I've killed people." Aaron said.

"None of that was your fault!" Alexander shouted. "I-I tricked you. It was me."

"It was both of us." Aaron whispered. A couple of tears fell from his eyes.

"I am damaged." Alexander said. "So, so very damaged. But you... you are not beyond repair."

"Alexander..." Aaron didn't fight when Alexander took the bomb.

"Just... just stand back now." Aaron watched, tears flowing from his face as his boyfriend, his lover, backed away onto the field, a ticking bomb in his hand.

"Alexander wait," he cried, horror flooding his voice.

"Our love is God." He whispered.

"Alex!"

"Our love is God."

Aaron sobbed, falling to his knees. He looked up, seeing Alexander give him a shaky smile. He could see that time was almost out.

"Say hi to God."

_Boom!_


	155. Bites [Burrens]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: isa

John sighed as he poured himself a glass of tomato juice. His thirst was increasing with every passing day and while he knew that the tomato juice helped, it was only a matter of time before he lost himself to his thirst and went out for a hunt.

"It's probably best I hunt tomorrow." He muttered before gulping down the juice.

"John?"

John tensed at the sound of his roommate's voice.

"Aaron? Why are you up?" He asked.

Aaron crossed his arms and quirked a brow. "I could be asking you the same thing."

John turned around and was about to speak, but the words died in his throat.

"Fuck." He whispered. Why did Aaron have to chose such a low neckline for his pajama shirt?

Aaron frowned at him and tilted his head, exposing his neck even more. John felt his mouth water at the sight of the smooth brown skin.

His throat itched and his thirst grew worse. Before he knew what he was doing, he stalked over to Aaron and shoved him again the wall.

Aaron squeaked with surprise. "J-John, what're you d-doing?"

His eyes widened in shock and a moan escaped his lips when John sank his teeth into his beautiful neck.

Aaron groaned as the sharp teeth broke skin, hungrily lapping up his blood.

"J-John..." he moaned, hands clutching his roommate's shoulders.

John removed his teeth and was surprise to see how lustful Aaron looked. He was slightly slumped against the wall, his eyes half-lidded and burning with desire.

John licked his lips, savoring the addicting taste of Aaron's blood. His blood was one of the best he'd ever tasted.

It was then that John noticed Aaron was staring at him, looking like he was expecting something. His eyes widened and he smirked slightly.

He leaned down and bit Aaron again, causing his roommate to whimper.

John didn't take a lot of blood this time, he didn't want the man to pass out. Once he got his fill, he gently sucked on the wound, a smirk playing on his lips when he realized it was going to bruise.

"Do you like this?" He whispered. Aaron's face flushed, but he nodded.

John pecked him on the lips before picking him up bridal style.

"J-John?" Aaron said, sounding a bit nervous.

"Let's continue this in the bedroom, shall we?"


	156. Betrayal [Madilton]

Alexander stared blankly at Madison. This couldn't be happening. Why was this happening?

He trembled and clenched his fist.

"Why the fuck are you with Jefferson?" Alexander said lowly.

Madison arched a brow. "Maybe because your debt plan is the stupidest thing I've ever read."

Alexander's face turned red with fury. "That doesn't answer the fucking question! Why Jefferson?"

Madison rolled his eyes. "Green doesn't suit you."

Alexander growled. "Answer the question Madison."

"He's actually smart." Madison said. "And likeable. We both agree you're an idiot, I guess your stupidity brought us together."

Hurt bloomed in Alexander's chest. Madison had been his friend. When had that changed?

Madison gave him a mocking wave. "See you later." He said before returning to Jefferson.

Alexander's hurt turned into rage.

He glared daggers into Madison's back. He'd show him. Madison was going to be the stupid one, not him.

Holding back the tears of hurt and betrayal, he turned on his heel and stalked off.


	157. Yellow Jacket [Hamlaf]

Lafayette frowned as he watched a man walked through the crowd of people in a bright yellow rain jacket.

The weird thing about it was the fact that the man had the hood up, but it wasn't raining.

Lafayette pursed his lips, and in the end, his curiosity won. He quickly gave chase to the strange man.

The man ducked into an alleyway and Lafayette followed, only to gasp when he was suddenly shoved against the wall with a bade to his throat.

"Who are you?" The man in the yellow jacket snarled. Lafayette was startled to see small fangs.

"I... a-are you a demon hybrid?" He stammered. The man looked shocked, before scowling and leaning forward, putting more pressure into the blade against Lafayette's throat.

"How do you know?" He demanded.

Lafayette did his best to tilt his neck away from the blade. He stared down at the smaller male. "You're fangs." He mumbled. "If you want no one to know, you need to hide them better."

The man stared at him with narrow eyes, before taking a step back and tucking the knife away.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Lafayette," Lafayette responded, rubbing his neck gently before looking over at his attacker. He blinked and felt blood rush to his cheeks. The demon hybrid was actually... kind of really adorable? He was a couple of inches shorter than Lafayette and he could spy some messy brown hair from under his hood. He also had the prettiest eyes and oh shit Lafayette's in trouble.

"What?" The hybrid snapped.

"What's your name?" Lafayette blurted out, immediately flushing red afterward.

The hybrid stared at him for a moment. "Alexander." He finally answered.

"Alexander..." Lafayette mumbled. "That's a pretty name-" 

Alexander was already gone.

"What a strange little man," Lafayette said, before turning and leaving the alleyway. Hercules would kill him if he didn't show up soon.

\---

"Lafayette!" John shouted. "Look out!"

Lafayette barely suppressed a screech when a hybrid jumped at him, blades blazing. He hissed when the knife grazed his arm, before raising his leg and kicking the hybrid away, forcing himself to slit the creature's throat.

Memories of Alexander flashed across his mind and he quickly shoved them aside, moving on to defend himself against the next enemy.

He was about to kill the hybrid when someone screamed.

"Stop!"

Lafayette froze and looked up to see Alexander running to him.

"A-Alexander-" His eyes widened and he stumbled back when Alexander shoved him away to check on the hurt hybrid.

Lafayette froze when Alexander cradled the hybrid and bared his teeth at him. The hybrid groaned and Alexander's attention was immediately back on him.

"Shit, shit, shit." He muttered, digging through his pockets.

"Alexander... you are s-such an idiot," The hybrid muttered, before crying out in pain.

"Shut up Aaron!" Alexander snapped, wrapping some cloth around the bleeding wound. "You're not allowed to die. Or have you forgotten about you husband and your daughter!"

The hybrid, Aaron, smiled sadly. "Make sure they stay safe." He whispered.

"Shut up." Alexander growled. "You can do that yourself."

A pained laugh escaped Aaron's lips, before the man went limp. Alexander froze, eyes wide with horror.

"No... no no no no no no." He said, hands going to shaking Aaron's body. "Wake up dammit! You're not allowed to die! You need to see Theo and Jonathan and-" a sob escaped him.

Lafayette felt guilt consume him as he watched Alexander cry over the hybrid.

"Alexander I-"

"Shut up!" Alexander roared.

Lafayette's guilt vanished and fear was swift to replace it when he saw the bright red in Alexander's eyes.

"This is your fault." He snarled.

Lafayette took a step back, terror coursing through him. "Calm down." He said.

Alexander just snarled and gently put Aaron's head down before standing up. "It's your fault his daughter doesn't have a mother. It's your fault Jonathan is now a widow!"

"Lafayette! Duck!"

Lafayette's eyes widened in horror and he screamed, but it was too late. John's bullet struck Alexander in the side.

"Stop!" He screamed at John. "Don't hurt him!"

John ignored him and fired again. Alexander dodged and the bullet struck Aaron's limp body in the arm.

Lafayette could only watch helplessly as Alexander snapped.

Tears spilled from his eyes as he watched Alexander fall to the ground, ummoving, his yellow jacket stained with blood.


	158. Forgiveness [Hamliza]

"I forgive you." Eliza whispered.

Alexander's eyes widened and he whirled his head to his wife. "W-What?" He whispered, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

Eliza's lip trembled and she turned to looked at him. He nearly sobbed when she gave him a watery smile. "I forgive you Alexander."

Alexander fell to his knees, openly crying now. Sobs and wails escaped his mouth. He was overjoyed, but he knew he didn't deserve this forgiveness. He destroyed everything. He destroyed everything he touched.

"Betsey." He sobbed, clutching her hand, pressing soft kisses into it. Eliza watched it all, tears falling still, but a sense of calm enveloped her.

"I love you Alexander." She said softly before pulling him to his feet. She stared into his wide, teary eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

She pulled away and cradled his face, smiling lovingly at him.

"I don't- I don't deserve this. You deserve so much better than me." He said, soft hiccups leaving his lips.

"Maybe." Eliza admitted. "But I want you."

Alexander couldn't stop crying. Eliza held his hand and squeezed it.

"Let's go. The children are waiting."

Alexander nodded and they walked to their children hand-in-hand.


	159. Soup [Jeffmads]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [TheSicklyJamesMadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSicklyJamesMadison/pseuds/TheSicklyJamesMadison)

"I told you that you'd get sick if you cuddler with me... and no, I'm not making you soup because I'm still sick!" James snapped before sneezing.

"But Jemmyyyyyyyy!" Thomas whined before coughing. He cleared his throat and sent James the most pathetic look he could muster. "I'm tired and sore and can barely move! You wouldn't want your boyfriend to starve, now would you?"

James glared at him before curling tightly around his blanket. "Make it yourself." He said, closing his eyes in hopes of drifting off to sleep.

"But James! I always take care of you when you get sick. And I'm hungry."

"Well too bad. I'm going back to sleep."

"Jaaaames!"


	160. Back Home [Washerson]

George smiled widely when he saw the ship approach. His skin was tingling with anticipation. It had been four years since he'd last seen and held his lover. Letters weren't enough.

He was practically vibrating when the ship ported and people started to leave. He grinned when he spotted his lover's trademark fluffy hair.

"Thomas!" He called, unable to stop himself. Thomas stopped and looked around before his eyes landed on George.

"George!" He said, walking over to him. "It's been way too long-"

George cut him off, placing a long awaited kiss on his lips. Thomas instantly relaxed against him, melting into the kiss.

"It's been so long." George whispered, cradling Thomas' face.

"But I'm here now." Thomas said, eyes filled with happiness. "And I'm here to stay."

George nodded, kissing him again before picking him up. Thomas shrieked and nearly smacked him in the face but quickly settled down.

"You don't have to carry me." He said softly, arms going around George's strong neck.

"I've missed having you in my arms." George replied, pressing a soft kiss on Thomas' neck, causing him to giggle.

"What about my luggage?" Thomas asked.

"A servant can take care of it." George said, smiling adoringly at his lover. "Let's go home."


	161. Assassin [Marshburr]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: JokiSkywalker

Aaron walked silently across the roof, eyes glued to his target. He pursed his lips and held his hand against the trigger of the rifle, waiting for an opportunity.

He smirked when his target stopped to face someone and without a moments hesitation, he pulled the trigger.

His target fell to the ground and Aaron fled the scene.

\---

"I take it you were successful?"

Aaron smirked at his employer. "When am I not?"

Mr. Jefferson only hummed before sliding over the owed money. Aaron grabbed it, counted it, and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I have another target for you." Mr. Jefferson said.

Aaron quirked a brow. "Already? You must hate a lot of people."

A flash of irritation crossed Mr. Jefferson's face. "He's a thorn in my side. He needs to go."

"Give me the name and location and I'll finish him for you."

Mr. Jefferson nodded and gave him the information he needed.

\---

Aaron squirmed uncomfortably in his expensive suit. He absolutely hated it. The fabric was extremely uncomfortable, not to mention it rubbed against his many scars. Even worse, he could see people gawking at the scars on his face and it was seriously pissing him off.

He forced himself to relax. He had a target to dispose of. He scanned the crowd of people, barely suppressing a smirk when he spotted his target. He grabbed a champagne glass and walked over to the man.

When he was close enough, he pretended to trip over a young lady's long skirt. The drink went flying and spilt all over the man's suit. Aaron's eyes widened with horror.

"I am so sorry." He said. The man, John Marshall gave him a small smile.

"It's fine sir." He said.

"I-I think there is paper towel in the washroom." Aaron fussed. "Please, let me help you clean up."

He waited as his target stared at him, before nodding. "If you insist."

Aaron gave him a sweet smile, gently leading him away. They entered the washroom and Aaron went to the paper towel dispenser. He made sure his knife was properly placed before returning to his target with the paper towels.

"Here." He handed some of them to Marshall, keeping some for himself. They dried off the suit in silence, Aaron waiting for the best opportunity to attack the man. He knew Marshall was bigger than him, most people were, so he would need to find the best time to kill him.

"Jefferson sent you, yes?"

Aaron froze, eyes wide as he stared at Marshall's reflection. The man hadn't even looked up.

"I, what are you talking about sir?" He asked, going back to drying him off.

"I felt you tense there. I'm going to assume my dear cousin sent you." Marshall looked up. "Are you here to kill me?"

Aaron stared back at him, the knife heavy on his arm. "I really don't know what you're talking about sir. Besides, look at me. I am hardly the right size to kill someone, much less you. And if I were here to kill you, do you not think I would do it at a better opportunity? I am certain everyone at that party would remember my hideous face."

Marshall frowned. "Who told you that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who told you that you have a hideous face?"

Aaron shifted uncomfortably. "No one needs to tell me sir. I know my scars are unpleasing to look at."

He stiffened when Marshall placed a hand on his cheek, gently rubbing the scar that went across his nose. "I think they're quite beautiful." He said.

Aaron's face flushed and he gaped at the man, an unexplainable warmth filling him.

"I... I..."

"I wouldn't mind if I died at your hands." Marshall said, letting his hand dropped. "As long as your face was the last I saw."

Aaron was speechless. Marshall gave him a smile before leaving the washroom.

\---

"Have you killed him?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

Aaron scowled. "I haven't had a chance yet."

Mr. Jefferson quirked a brow. "Is that so. I do remember you leading him away to  a washroom. Was that not a suitable time?"

Aaron clenched his hand, blood rushing to his face when he remembered what happened there.

"I will kill him Mr. Jefferson. Have a bit of patience."

Mr. Jefferson only rolled his eyes.

\---

Aaron walked into Marshall's home, smiling at the servant he had befriended. He was going to kill this stupid man if it was the last thing he did. He didn't care if Marshall thought his scars were beautiful. He didn't care that the man was the first to ever show him such kindness.

"Hello again."

Aaron flinched and looked up at Marshall.

"Can I help you?" He asked, resisting the urge to just stab the infuriating man now. He couldn't blow his cover.

"I was just wondering what your name was." Marshall said, an easy smile on his face.

"Aaron." Aaron muttered.

"It's nice to meet you Aaron." Marshall said.

"Nice to meet you too." Aaron said, lying through his teeth.

Marshall stared at him. Aaron shifted uncomfortably. He stumbled backwards when Marshall suddenly cradled his face. He nearly fell but Marshall caught him.

"E-excuse you!" He stammered, trying to pull out of the man's grip. Marshall only held him tighter and brought him close to his face.

"What are you doing to me?" He demanded.

Aaron's eyes widened. "What?"

"I can't get you out of my head. Your eyes, your body and your scars. You're a mystery I want to solve." Marshall stroked his face and pressed Aaron against him.

"You're so beautiful..." he muttered. "I can't seem to get enough of you."

Aaron was speechless. He gaped, words trying to form but no sound escaped him.

"Be mine." Marshall said suddenly. "I know you work for Jefferson. Work for me instead."

"H-he will not let me leave." Aaron stuttered.

"I can protect you." Marshall promised. "I can keep you safe and away from him."

"Sir, I..."

"Please Aaron. Let me protect you, let me have you."

Aaron's was silent. How could he accept such a proposal? This man was his target. And yet, even though Marshall knew about his mission, he still wanted to have him.

Marshall was the only person who saw past Aaron's scars. He was the only one who truly wanted him.

"Okay."


	162. Seduction [Marliza]

"Hey Maria."

Maria smiled at her girlfriend and accepted the kiss. "Hey 'liza." She said.

"You done studying yet?" Eliza asked, peering over her shoulder.

"No, I've got to go through this set of notes." Maria held up her notebook, half full of note for psychology.

Eliza sighed and kissed her exposed shoulder. "How long will that take?" She basically whined.

"Depends on who's distracting me." Maria said with a teasing grin.

Eliza pouted and rolled her eyes. "Come on baby, you've studied enough. Why don't we go back to the dorm. I've missed you."

"Eliza, I've got my exam in a few days. I need to study."

Eliza sighed again, pressing soft kisses along Maria's collarbone and neck. "Fine baby. But when you're done, come home straight away alright?" She smirked. "I've got a little surprise for you."

Maria gasped when Eliza suddenly squeezed her breasts before leaving.

"Oh fuck." She whispered.

Now she knew she wouldn't be able to focus on studying.


	163. The Werewolf and the Witch [Mullette]

Lafayette groaned softly as his eyes fluttered open.

"Lafayette! You've awaken." A loud voice cried out.

Lafayette cringed at the volume and attempted to sit up, flopping back down when it became too much effort. He blinked a few times to get rid of the drowsiness and stared at Hercules.

"Why are you here." He said bluntly.

Hercules spluttered. "Cause I was worrried about you. You were bleeding a lot."

Lafayette snorted and looked away. "You were bleeding more. I wasn't the one who was bit multiple times by weredogs."

"You were bit too!" Hercules said. "And besides, I heal faster."

"Cause you're a werewolf."

Hercules flinched and looked down. "Y-yeah... I guess..."

Lafayette turned to him and glared. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know who to trust. Werewolves are hunted. You heard those people. We're rare and valuable."

"I guess." Lafayette grumbled.

" You won't... You won't tell anyone, right?" Hercules asked anxiously.

"Not without your permission." Lafayette mumbled. "I don't want you to die."

Hercules beamed. "Thanks Laf."

"I told you not to call me that!"


	164. Pick-Up Lines [Philidosia]

"Hey Theo," Philip said.

Theodosia didn't look up from her book. "Yeah?"

"I’m not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together." He said with a wink.

Theodosia stared at him blankly while Philip grinned.

"We're already together." She said flatly.

"Would you grab my arm, so I can tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel?" Philip said.

Theodosia rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"Hey, you’re pretty and I’m cute. Together we’d be Pretty Cute." Philip said, determined to make Theodosia at least laugh.

Instead she rolled her eyes and went him an unimpressed stare.

"I feel like a library card, since I’ve been totally checking you out." Philip said.

"Did you notice that I’m like a best seller? Currently unavailable." Theodosia said smoothly and smirked when Philip gaped at her.


	165. Fairytale [Hamburr]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [NAGIndustries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGIndustries/pseuds/NAGIndustries)

Alexander hopped off his horse and walked over to the tall tower. He had heard all sorts of rumors talking about a distressed princess being stuck in the tower, waiting for her prince to arrive.

He frowned as he gazed up the tower. He sighed, before grabbing a vine and he began to haul himself up

It was a tough trip. The vines kept tearing off and giving Alexander a heart attack.

He finally made it to the open window and hauled himself through it, collapsing to the ground with a groan.

"This better be worth it." He said, pushing himself up. He looked around, trying to spot the princess but he saw no one. He frowned, before creeping forward only to yelp and scramble back when a frying pan appeared out of nowhere.

"What the fuck!" He screeched, barely managing to dodge the blow to his head.

"Who are you?" A male voice demanded.

"My name is Alexander Hamilton." Alexander said, hands raised in surrender. "I was sent to rescue the princess in this tower."

He frowned when there was a snort. "I don't need saving. And I'm not a princess."

Alexander blinked when a man stepped into the light, tightly clutching a frying pan.

He was startled by just how beautiful the man was. He was on the shorter side and he had long eyelashes that accented large, brown eyes. His lips were plump and just looked so kissable.

"I uh," he stammered.

The man scowled at him. "Go away." He grumbled.

"W-why would I do that?" Alexander asked, unable to take his eyes off the gorgeous man.

"I'm not what you think. I know you don't want to rescue me anymore or whatever."

"W-what? No, that's not- you're beautiful. I just... will you come back to the kingdom with me?" Alexander asked.

The man blinked, surprise evident in his eyes. "You want... me to go home with you?"

Alexander nodded. "You don't deserve to be hidden away. What's your name?"

"Aaron." He said. "My name is Aaron."

Alexander took his hand and placed a kiss against it. "Its lovely to meet you Aaron."

Aaron blushed when Alexander softly stroked the back of his hand.


	166. Blushing [Burrdosia]

"Hey baby."

Aaron flinched, startled from the noise, but looked up to smile at his wife.

"Hey Theo." He said, giving her a quick peck. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and put her head on his shoulder.

"Watcha reading?" She asked, kissing his cheek.

"Nothing." He said, flushing a bit and tucking the book away.

Theodosia quirked a brow. "Nothing, huh? You're sure about that?"

"Yes, Theo." Aaron said.

"Mmh." She walked around the couch and plopped down, cuddling close to him. "You can tell me darling."

"It's nothing!" He squeaked. He blushed bright red when Theodosia kissed his exposed neck.

"Tell me." She said.

"It's just a book Theo." Aaron said, looking away.

"Right." Theodosia smirked before sneaking the book away.

"Theo! Give it back!" Aaron cried, trying to get the book back but his wife was too tall.

She looked at the title and her eyes widened. "Fifty Shades of Grey?" She squealed. "Really?"

"My friend gave it to me!" Aaron said.

"Who?"

Aaron looked away, face burning bright red. "Maria."

Theodosia giggled before putting the book down. "That does sound like her."

Aaron shrugged, squeaking when his wife suddenly pulled him close.

"We could try some of that stuff, you know." She whispered.

Aaron didn't think his face could get any redder.


	167. Hobbies [Poly Hamilton]

"Hey, Hercules, would you like some help?" Aaron asked, walking over to his boyfriend.

Hercules looked up from the dress he was sewing and blinked. "Um, if you'd be comfortable with it... I could really use a model to see this on."

Aaron smiled at him. "I don't mind."

Hercules grinned. "Great!"

Aaron stripped and allowed him to put the dress on. It was looser around his chest, but that was kinda to be expected. 

Aaron stayed still with a pleasant smile on his face as Hercules finished up the dress, making sure it was tight in the proper places.

Neither noticed Alexander peeking in and snapping a picture to send to their other lovers.

\---

"Are you planting petunias?" Aaron asked, crouching down beside John. John nodded and Aaron smiled, tucking some loose hair behind his ear.

"Would you like some help?"

John's eyes lit up and he glanced at Aaron with a grin. "You wanna help?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't."

"Grab a shovel and we'll get started."

\---

"What're you doing Lafayette?" Aaron asked, peeking over his boyfriends shoulder.

"Scrapbooking." Lafayette responded, carefully arranging the photos.

"Do you want some help?" Aaron asked, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and squeezing him gently.

Lafayette looked up and kissed his cheek, a wide smile on his face. "That would be lovely, thank you, mon cher."

Aaron grabbed a chair and settled beside him.

\---

"Hey Aaron,"

Aaron looked up and smiled at Alexander.

"What do you need?" He asked, closing his book.

"Could you proofread this?" He asked, placing his laptop in Aaron's lap and taking a seat beside him.

"Sure thing Alex. But will you promise to actually listen to my suggestions?" Aaron asked.

Alexander pouted. "Fine."

\---

Aaron squealed when he was suddenly picked up.

"Hercules!" He said, giggling and fighting against his boyfriends tight hold.

He squealed and giggled as his face was peppered with kisses.

By the time he was placed back on his feet, he was a blushing, giggly mess.

"What was that for?" He asked, only to squeak when arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled against a warm chest.

"Hey darlin'." John purred, nuzzling his neck. Lafayette and Alexander appeared a moment later and also peppered him with affection.

They ended up in a cuddle pile, Aaron at the center.

"What was all this for?" He asked, snuggling closer and sighing contently.

"For helping us." Hercules said.

"You're too sweet." Lafayette murmured, kissing his neck softly.

"Next time, we're helping you." Alexander added.

Aaron smiled. "Sounds good."


	168. Twisted Love [Hamburr]

"I will protect you, whether you like it or not." Alexander mumured, cradling Aaron's face.

Aaron scowled at him and looked away. "You could've gotten hurt." He whispered. "What if next time, it's worse?"

"It won't be. I can handle myself." Alexander said, kissing his boyfriend's forehead. "I'll always fight for you. Especially when someone hurts you."

"You should've left it alone." Aaron whispered.

Alexander smiled. "I'll never be able to leave it alone." He gestured to the dead man in the corner. "He hurt you baby. And he didn't regret it, thought nothing of it."

"Alex..."

"I love you baby." Alexander purred.

Aaron sniffled before wiping his eyes. "I love you too darling." He said. "But no more murder. Promise?"

"Aaron, if someone hurts you-"

"I don't wanna move again. I liked it here." Aaron muttered.

Alexander's eyes softened. "Alright baby. No more murder."

Aaron smiled and kissed him softly. "We need to go pack up. Someone will notice him missing sooner rather than later."

"Of course." Alexander helped asorb to his feet. "Such a smart boy."

Aaron smiled and kissed him again. The two left the crime scene hand-in-hand.


	169. Hatching is Hard [Lams]

"I don't get this at all." Alexander grumbled, squinting his eyes at his drawing.

"What don't you get Alex?" John asked, peeking at the drawing.

"Hatching!" Alexander exclaimed. "I don't see the point of it. It's way too hard."

John smiled and kissed the side of Alexander's head.

"It just takes practice and patience love." He said.

Alexander pouted and glared at the sketch like it offended him. "Way too hard." He repeated firmly.

John rolled his eyes. "Your sketch isn't that bad Alex."

Alexander snorted. "Right."

"Hey, it's better than stickpeople." John said.

Alexander sighed and tossed the pencil away, not really caring where it landed. "I'm gonna let you handle artwork and drawing and whatnot. I don't know what I'm doing."

John chuckled. "Practice makes perfect Alexander."

"Whatever." Alexander raised his hands in the air. "I think I've had enough of art."

"Alright Alex. If you insist." John said. "Anyways, here's mine."

He showed his detailed sketch of Alexander, carefully shaded in using hatching.

"Fuck you and your great art skills." Alexander grumbled.

John laughed and kissed him.


	170. Sweet [Marshburr]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: heytheredemonsitsyaboy

"How're you feeling sweetheart?" Marshall asked.

Aaron keened and arched his back when Marshall's fingers brushed against a sensitive spot inside him.

"Come on sweetheart." Marshall purred. "You gotta tell me if I'm doing stuff right."

He twisted his fingers just right and Aaron cried up, fingers clutching the sheets tightly.

"Aaron." He said, purposefully avoiding Aaron's prostate.

"Please Marshall." He whimpered, trying to get his fingers in the right spot.

"Please what?" He asked, grinning when Aaron let out a high pitched whine, his face flushing with embarrassment.

"Please touch me." He whispered.

Marshall smiled, before doing exactly that. Aaron moaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut.

Taking advantage of his blindness, Marshall ducked down and gently sucked his clit.

"Marshall!" Aaron came with a cry, his hands traveling to his head and clutching his hair tightly.

Marshall hummed, before leaning up to kiss Aaron.

"How 'bout round two sweetheart." He purred.

Aaron whimpered and nodded eagerly.


	171. Stoner [Thaurens]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [freesmooches](https://freesmooches.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

"Hey, pass the blunt." John said.

Thomas shot him a glare before handing it over.

John took a deep inhale, relaxing as the smoke filled his lungs. He exhaled and gave the blunt back to Thomas.

"God I needed this." He muttered, sighing as his mind slowly started to relax.

Thomas snorted, but made no comment.

"Say Jefferson," John said slowly. "We should shotgun."

Thomas quirked a brow. "That lonely with Hamilton, Laurens?" He drawled with a small smirk.

John rolled his eyes. "We only got one blunt right now. Easier this way."

Thomas shrugged before grabbing his shirt and pulling him forward. Without warning, he placed his mouth on John's and breathed the smoke into his mouth. John accepted it gladly.

They pulled away and John breathed out the smoke. Without waiting for Thomas to breathe in more smoke from the blunt, he kissed him again.

Thomas gasped softly, before kissing back furiously. They grappled at each other's clothes, both high out of their minds.

John pushed Thomas down to the ground, climbing on top of him. Thomas clutched his neck, relaxing against his warm body.

"Hey John-" The door opened without warning and Alexander blinked at the scene before him.

John hopped off Thomas with a startled expression.

"A-Alex!" He stammered, flushing with both shame and embarrassment.

Alexander continued to stare before slowly closing the door. John sat there in shock as he listened to Alexander's retreating steps.

"Oh shit." He groaned.

Thomas stared at him for a moment, before getting up.

"See around Laurens." He said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

He left John sitting there, wondering how the hell he was going to explain this to Alexander.


	172. Water [Meggy]

"Come on Pegs! Hurry up." Maria said, dragging her girlfriend down the sandy path.

"'Ria, slow down!" Peggy said, stumbling a bit.

Maria gave her a wide grin, tugging her closer to the ocean.

"Come on, I wanna swim babe!" She said.

Peggy smiled, picking up her pace. "Okay, okay. I'm coming."

The second they were close to the water, Maria ran to it, happily trotting in. Peggy followed her, but she was much more cautious. She kept glancing at her feet, trying to make sure she didn't step on anything and she was always glancing back at the shore.

"Peggy!" Maria called.

Peggy turned to her and started to splutter when her girlfriend splashed her in the face.

"Maria!" She cried, wiping the seawater away from her eyes and spitting out what got in her mouth.

Maria, meanwhile, was giggling the entire time.

"You are so getting it!" Peggy screeched, gathering water and trying to splash Maria in return.

Maria squealed and managed to dodge. She ran at Peggy and tackled her, sending them both tumbling in the water.

Peggy panicked and started to flail, accidentally smacking Maria in the face.

"Babe, Pegs, Peggy. It's okay, calm down." Maria said, adjusting them so Peggy was above the water with Maria supporting her.

"You, I-I can't swim." Peggy said, face flushed both with embarrassment and from the recent adrenaline rush.

"Sorry Peggy." Maria said before planting a kiss on her lips.

Peggy hummed and kissed her back.

"Apology accepted." She said, diving for another kiss.


	173. It's a Texas Thing [Hamburr]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maia, why did you do this to me?

"Please put your penis away." Aaron said.

Alexander smirked. "It's a Texas Thing." He replied.

"Don't argue. Just do it." Aaron snapped. "And you're not even from Texas."

Alexander pouted but complied. "You're no fun."

Aaron rolled his eyes before focusing back on his book.

"Alexander." Aaron said in warning when his boyfriend pressed himself against him.

"Aaron..." Alexander whined. "Come on, it's been ages."

Aaron was not amused nor impressed. "I'm not in the mood."

"But baby!" Alexander whined. "It's been days!"

"Don't care. If you want to get some release, you can do it without me." Aaron said.

Alexander pouted before grinning. He placed his hand on Aaron's thigh, massaging the skin. Aaron tensed, before shooting Alexander a glare.

"No." He snapped, slapping Alexander's hand away.

Alexander pouted again before curling up on the other end of the couch to sulk.


	174. Divorce [Thomaria]

Thomas sat on a bench, smiling as he watched his daughter Lucy play with another little girl. The two were chasing each other around the equipment placed around the park.

He was startled when a pretty young woman sat down beside him, letting out a loud sigh as she did.

Thomas frowned and faced her. "Are you alright miss?" He asked.

She blinked and turned to him, a startled look on her face.

"I'm alright." She replied. "Just going through a messy divorce. My ex-husband wants custody of my daughter Susan," she pointed to the young girl playing with Lucy. "But I don't want him near her. He's an abusive asshole and I don't want Susan growing up around that. It's the main reason I chose to leave him."

"I'm a Family Law lawyer." Thomas blurted out without thinking. "I could maybe... help you? Or at least give you Legal Advice."

Her eyes widened with surprise and a smile lit up her face. "Wait, really?" She asked, looking ecstatic.

"Here's my card." Thomas fumbled for his business card, placing it in the woman's hands. Their hands brushed and Thomas couldn't help but notice how soft her hands were. Why would anyone want to hurt such a kind and lovely creature?

"Thank you so much sir." She said, holding the card close.

"Just call me Thomas."

She smiled. "Then you can call me Maria."


	175. Suicide [Mullette]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: sweeti

Lafayette whistled as he walked to the park, clutching the pharmasave bag tightly as he went. After a few minutes of walking, he made it to the park. He walked over to a bench and sat down, putting his head in his hands.

A sob escaped his lips and tears started to fall.

"I am sorry Hercules." He whispered before reaching into his bag and pulling out his pills. With shaking hands, he uncapped the bottle and poured the pills into his cupped hands. He dropped the bottle to the ground and grabbed his water bottle.

He put the pills in his mouth and gulped down some water.

He coughed, feeling bile rise.

Just before his eyes drifted shut, he saw Hercules rushing towards him.


	176. Protect You [Burrington]

Aaron rushed down the streets, pursing his lips when he saw how close the gang was. He clutched the intel closer and picked up his speed.

He turned a corner and skidded to a stop when he came face to face with more gang members.

"Hand over the intel." One of the men commanded.

Aaron bared his teeth. "Not a chance." He snarled and reached for his gun, but before he could take a single shot, each gang member collapsed to the ground, red seeping through their dark clothing.

Aaron scowled and turned on his heel, glowering at his lover.

"George!" He snapped. "I thought I was doing this alone!"

"I was just looking out for you." George said.

Aaron's eyes narrowed. "I can take care of myself." He said. "I don't need you protecting me."

"I will protect you, whether you like it or not." George said. Aaron crossed his arms and walked past George with a scowl and huff.

"Babe..." George said following him. "You know I know you can take care of yourself."

"Then why don't you let me? Or trust me for that matter?" Aaron snapped. 

George sighed and wrapped his arms around his small boyfriend's waist.

"I do trust you. I'm just protective. You know that." He murmured, kissing Aaron's neck softly.

Aaron relaxed into the hold and ignored the men carrying the corpses away. "I know... but I wish you'd let me take care of myself more."

"I'll try baby," George said. "But no promises."

Aaron smiled. "I guess I'll accept that."


	177. Don't Die [Jeffmads]

"No, don't you dare do this! You can't die here!" James cried, trying to put pressure on Thomas' growing wound. Tears gathered in his eyes when the bleeding refused to slow.

"J-Jemmy..." Thomas gasped out, choking down a small sob. "I love you Jemmy."

"I love you too baby," James said. "Just stay alive, okay? Just keeping breathing. Don't you dare die on me!"

A bitter laugh escaped Thomas followed by a pained gasp. "S-sing to me." He whispered.

James blinked, tears blurring his vision. "W-what?"

"Sing t-to me... p-please?" Thomas groaned, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. "W-wanna hear... hear your voice one... one last t-time."

James swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "You'll hear my voice everyday babe. As long as you keep breathing. Don't you dare close your eyes!"

"J-Jemmy..." Thomas looked at him pleadingly.

James sniffled before clearing his throat. "Okay." He whispered. "Okay."

He cleared his throat before singing.

"Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour  
I am forever yours

Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher  
You're always in my prayer

Softly, sweetly  
Wrapped up in heaven's arms  
Sailing, soaring over the moon  
Gathering star dust

Be still, be safe, be sure  
Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour

Wishing, praying  
All of your dreams come true  
Please remember  
Where'er you are my heart is with you

Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher  
Always in my prayer

I am forever yours  
Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour"

James sniffled at the end of the song. His eyes widened when he realized Thomas' chest wasn't rising.

"Thommy?" He whispered. He trembled as he shook Thomas' limp body. "Thomas, wake up."

He shook Thomas more roughly. "Wake up dammit!" He screamed.

There was no response.


	178. Loveless [Philidosia]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think someone on Archive requested this oneshot, but I can't find the comment. If you requested this, please let me know so I can put your username in. ^-^

"Good morning Philip." Theodosia said, smiling at her husband.

Philip gave her a small smile and a nod before walking into the kitchen.

As soon as her husband was out of sight, Theodosia's smile fell. She released a tiny, quiet sigh before forcing her eyes to return to her book. 

She and Philip had been married for almost five years now. They didn't have any children, probably never would. They were hardly ever intimate anymore.

Theodosia pursed her lips, a sad expression coming over her face. She couldn't help but think that she shouldn't listened to her father's advice and warning. He'd told her time and time again to take things slowly with Philip and that not all love lasted forever.

She looked over to the kitchen. Her father had been right. Whatever feelings she'd held for Philip oh-so-long ago were long gone now. But no matter how little love she truly felt for Philip, she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

She felt tears rush up, but she refused to let them fall. She couldn't help but wish she'd just listened to her father. She and Philip had only known each other for little over six months and yet she'd fallen headlong into a loveless marriage.

She hated herself for being unable to return Philip's pure love. She hated that she couldn't provide Philip with a spouse that loved him as much as he loved them.

She muffled a sob and ducked her head.

She was trapped and it was all her fault.


	179. Hatred [Burrens]

"Why do you hate me so much, I just try to do things right..." Aaron asked, staring at John with tears streaming down his face.

John scowled at him and looked away.

"Why?" Aaron demanded. "Why do you hate me?" A sob escaped him and he tried to wipe away his tears.

"Because you're a backstabbing hypocritical, whiny son of a bitch who doesn't deserve to be around Alex." John snapped.

Aaron's eyes widened and he flinched like he'd been slapped.

He trembled and watched as John turned on his heel and marched away.

Aaron tried to control his crying, but he couldn't stop. With tears still falling down his face in ugly streams, he rushed home.

His arms ache and burned as he ran but he ignored it. For now.

He entered his house and hurried to his room, ignoring his passed-out uncle on the couch.

He got on his knees beside his bed and pulled out a small book. With shaky hands, he opened the book and grabbed a pencil. He slowly wrote the words 'backstabbing, hypocritical, whiny son of a bitch' into the pages.

He sniffled, realizing he was almost halfway through the notebook.

He tucked the book filled with insults back under his bed, instead replacing it with a small razor.

Tears blurring his vision, he went into the bathroom and locked himself in.


	180. Marriage [Hamgelica]

Angelica smiled as she walked down the aisle, squeezing her father's arm gently.

Her expression was one of pure joy when she saw her fiance waiting for her at the end.

She and her father got to the end and he left her, leaving her with her fiance.

"You look beautiful." Alexander whispered as he lifted her veil and smiling at her adoringly.

Angelica beamed back and went to stand beside him. She glanced behind her and locked eyes with Eliza, who was sitting close to her husband John Church. The two had been happily married for almost two years now and Eliza was practically glowing around her baby bump.

Angelica sent her a smile and got one in return before she turned to face her soon to be husband.

When it came time to seal their vows with a kiss, Angelica thought her chest might explode from the joy she felt.


	181. Breathe [Lams]

John was thrown into a panic attack after he thought he saw his father while he and Alexander were grocery shopping.

"John, what else do we need on the list?" Alexander asked, peeking over his boyfriend's shoulder.

John looked down. "Just some fruit." He said. He looked back up and froze when he saw a familiar face in the crowd by the cashiers. His breath suddenly escaped him and his throat started to close.

He heard Alexander say something, but he couldn't make out the words. He blinked and when he looked back to where he thought he saw his father, there was no one.

Panic started to overtake him. Where did his father go? Was he here to take John away again? As memories started to come back, John could tell he was slipping further and further away from reality.

He let out a strangled gasp when he felt something warm grab his hand. His hand was pressed against a soft, warm surface that went up and down.

"Breathe, just breathe and look at me, I'm here, all is well, I'm close." John heard someone murmur in his ear. He tried desperately to follow the instructions, just wanting his lungs to work properly again.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, John's vision cleared and he could make out Alexander's beautiful face. As his senses returned more clearly, he could hear that Alexander was softly counting in time with his breathing.

When he noticed that John was no longer hyperventilating, he looked up with a small smile.

"You back with love?" He asked, gently caressing John's face.

John nodded and hugged Alexander close, burying his face in his neck.

"Sorry." He said quietly. "Thought I s-saw pops."

Alexander kissed his cheek. "Let's go home, okay babe? We can buy fruit later."

John nodded, still clinging to Alexander.

They went home and spent the rest of the day cuddling on the couch.


	182. Survivor [Burrington]

George frowned when he heard shouting coming from the apartment below his. He set his book down, concern growing in him when the yelling increased in volume, swiftly followed by a loud cry.

George quickly scrambled to his feet and rushed downstairs. It took him no time to reach the apartment that was the source of the shouting.

George knocked loudly on the door.

"Everything alright in there?" He called, but it seemed that the two inside were yelling so loudly that they didn't hear him. He tried the doorknob and was surprised to see it was unlocked. The sight that greeted him when he swung the door open almost mad him see red.

There were two men in the middle of a living room and one of them had his hands on the other.

"Let go of me!" A man with pretty brown eyes shouted.

"Shut up whore!" The other man screamed back, hand inching down towards the other man's crotch.

George was about to charge forward when the man with pretty eyes elbowed the other man in the gut and escaped his arms. George went to try and restrain the man, but the man with the nice eyes beat him to it and promptly punched the man in the jaw, knocking him to the floor, unconscious.

George gaped for a moment and the man with pretty eyes turned around and was obviously startled when he saw him. George managed to recover quickly and immediately noticed that the man's knuckles were bruised.

"You gonna arrest me?" The man asked with narrow eyes.

"No, I'm not." George replied simply, scanning the room they were in and frowned when he realized there was no gauze around.

"Why?" The man asked.

"You're a survivor, it's written all over your body." George replied, smiling kindly at the young man who was frowning at him.

"How could you tell?" He asked suspiciously.

"The way you hold yourself." George said softly. "I've seen it often."

The man's brow furrowed, obviously questioning.

"I work with sexual assault and rape victims."

The man flinched at the name victim and looked away. "I'm not a victim."

"You are sir. While I have no doubt you are incredibly strong and brave, what was done to you makes you a victim of sexual and physical abuse." George said gently and he meant every word. He'd seen the way this man had fought against his supposed partner. Hell, half the time he witnessed the man sucker-punching his partner whenever he got too close. This man was he opposite of weak, but that didn't change the fact that he'd been a victim.

"What is your name?" The man asked.

"George Washington. And you?" George asked.

"Aaron Burr." The man said. He glanced at George's outstretched hand before cautiously accepting it.

"So," George said, glancing down at the unconscious man on the ground. "What do you want to do about him?"

"I've called the police." Aaron said. "Hopefully, he'll be locked up forever."

"I can help with that too." George said. "I know quite a few lawyers."

When Aaron smiled for the first time since they met, George felt his heart melt a bit.

"That would be most appreciated."


	183. Tired [Jamilton]

Thomas woke up feeling more tired than when he'd went to sleep. Before he even sat up, he knew it was going to be a bad day.

His body felt heavy, and unresponsive, and his mind just wanted to shut off and go blank.

He blinked slowly, the drowsiness fading away and being replaced by an distant buzzing and numbness.

Now on autopilot, Thomas went to have a shower. He turned the temperature to scalding hot and stepped under it, taking slight enjoyment in the stinging sensation on his skin.

He ended up standing under the shower head, scrubbing himself raw until the water turned chilled.

When the freezing water hit his previously burning skin, he blinked and realized how long he'd been in the shower.

With a small scowl, he got out of the shower and went to get dressed for the day.

He took a step towards his kitchen before stopping. His stomach twisted with nausea at the thought of eating and he decided that food could wait till lunch. Or maybe even dinner.

He grabbed his phone, movements feeling slow and laggy. As he opened his phone, it buzzed.

Alexander Hamilton:  
I left some of my notes at your dorm. I'm on my way to pick them up.

Thomas blinked and felt a slight shot of anxiety run through him. Did he really want Hamilton to see him like this?

As he stood there, staring blankly at his phone, he found be couldn't bring himself to care at all.

His door knocked and Thomas flinched. He tilted his head and stared at the door, barely registering the second knock.

When the third one came followed by an annoyed groan, Thomas finally walked over to the door and opened it.

Hamilton scowled at him and pushed pass. "'Bout time." He snapped.

Thomas blinked and frowned, trying to ignore the sudden ache in his heart.

He watched as Hamilton stalked around before triumphantly snatching up a notebook.

"Aha! Well, I'll see you later Jefferson." Hamilton said, already opening the notebook, eyes scanning back and forth.

"See you." Thomas mumbled and Hamilton marched pass him without another glance.

Thomas closed the door and went back to his bed, his heart in his throat.

He collapsed on his bed and decided to sleep his heartache away


	184. Break-Up [Marshburr]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: literally the entire united states congress

Aaron sniffled and wiped at his eyes. He was sitting on a park bench, trying desperately not to cry his eyes out. He couldn't believe his boyfriend of two years had just suddenly broken up with him. And kicked him out of their shared apartment without warning!

A sudden sob escaped his lips without warning and he clamped his hands over his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed no one would ask him what was wrong. He really didn't want to talk about it.

His eyes widened and he flinched when a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

Aaron looked up and blinked when he saw a large, kind looking man. Trying his best not to scowl and snap at the most likely kind man he answered,

"I'm fine."

The man frowned before taking a seat beside him.

"My name is John Marshall."

"Aaron." Aaron said stiffly.

"What's going on Aaron?" Marshall asked. "I'm a total stranger, so no harm in telling me whatever the fuck you want."

"My boyfriend kicked me out of our apartment." Aaron said softly.

Aaron could feel Marshall's pitying eyes on him and he forced himself not to flinch.

"Why's that?" Marshall asked.

Aaron shrugged. "I dunno. He just broke up with me and kicked me out."

"You have a place to stay?"

Aaron blinked owlishly at him.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"Do you have a place to stay?" He repeated.

Aaron laughed bitterly. "No. But I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to invite me to yours."

Marshall smiled a bit. "I'm not that big of an idiot." He said smoothly before reaching into his pocket. Aaron tensed and his eyes widened with shock.

He gaped as Marshall placed a large wad of cash into his palm.

"Just enough for a couple of nights at a hotel." Marshall said.

"I... I can't accept this." Aaron stammered, completely flustered and caught off guard.

"It's nothing, really." Marshall insisted. "I'm plenty well off and you need a place to stay." He grinned. "I don't want a pretty little thing like you to be stuck on the streets."

Aaron blushed and stared at his lap. When he looked back up, Marshall was gone.


	185. Dress [Jamilton]

"Our final project is going to be making a dress and suit." The teacher said and then began to list off who was partnered with who.

Alexander felt his entire body seize up when his name came up.

"Alexander with Thomas." The teacher said.

Thomas spluttered from his spot in the back of the room.

"Hold up." He said. "We're both men!"

The teacher gave him an unimpressed look. "I suppose one of you will have to model the dress. We have more boys in this class than girls, therefore, a few groups will be only males."

Thomas scowled, but didn't protest further.

The class went by quickly, the teacher only talked about the criteria for t's project. Alexander couldn't keep the panic at bay. His mind whirled with thoughts of how he could convince Thomas to wear the dress without revealing how dysphoric it would make him.

"Oi, Hamilton."

Alexander flinched and looked up to see Thomas standing next to him with his arms crossed.

"What?" He snapped.

"You free this weekend to make the stupid suit and dress?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, I'm free. My place, or yours?" Alexander replied, trying to keep any anxiety he felt to himself and out of his tone of voice.

"Either is fine with me." Thomas said nonchalantly.

"Then we can go to my house." Alexander said. It would be better for him in the long run to stay in a familiar setting.

Thomas nodded. "Alright. I'll come over around noon."

"Okay."

Thomas nodded again and walked off with a wave.

\---

Alexander paced nervously as he waited for Thomas to arrive. He'd set out some fabric that they could use. It was a variety of purples, mostly magentas. He figured if he made the dress Thomas' favorite color, maybe he'd be more open to wearing it while Alexander donned the suit.

A knock on the door snapped Alexander out of his thoughts and he went to open it.

"Hello." Thomas drawled as he walked in.

"Hi." Alexander said.

"So, since this is our final project, we'll have to put some effort in." Thomas pulled out a small sketchbook. "I've got a couple of design ideas for the dress and suit."

"Alright. The fabric is in the living room. I've got a sewing machine and stuff as well."

Thomas nodded. "Alright princess, what do you want your dress to look like?" He said with a smirk.

Alexander tensed and his eyes went wide. Panic and horror overtook him and he grabbed Thomas by his collar.

"Who told you?" He snapped, fear in his eyes. He couldn't stop his trembling. "I'm going to kill Lafayette."

His breathing picked up and hitched. His throat closed and he couldn't swallow. Tears were building in his eyes and the panic increased.

Meanwhile, Thomas was spluttering and staring at Alexander like he'd grown a second head.

"What are you talking about Hamilton?" He asked. "Laf didn't say a damn thing."

He tried to rip himself out of Alexander's grip and he was shocked when he saw the tears flowing from Alexander's eyes.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"I'm not a girl." Alexander mumbled, sniffling.

Thomas blinked, understanding slowly coming to him. "Never said you were." He said carefully.

Alexander let him go and stormed away, obviously trembling. Thomas stood there awkwardly before following Alexander to the living room.

"Uh, you alright Hamilton?" He asked, completely out of his element. He frowned when Alexander just scowled and looked away.

They worked in silence, Alexander on the suit and Thomas on the dress.

"I'm gonna take these home." Thomas said when it was nearing dinner time.

Alexander frowned, but said nothing and only waved him off. Thomas collected both pieces of clothing and went home.

The next month was the fashion show and Alexander was shocked when Thomas shoved the suit into his arms.

"W-what?" He stammered. Thomas only shot him a smirk.

"Try not to trip out there Hamilton!" He said, waltzing away with the dress in hand.


	186. Petty [Jamilams]

"You can't banish me! This is my bed too!" Thomas exclaimed. Alexander only stuck his tongue out and snuggled in further with John.

Thomas growled and when he took a step forward, Alexander hissed and tried to kick him.

"What is your problem! You're seriously doing this because I won the case?" Thomas snapped. "Don't be so petty." 

Alexander only stuck his tongue out.

John sighed and ran his free hand through his curls. "You know how he gets Thomas."

"Of course I do, but what happens at court and work doesn't come home." Thomas said, crossing his arms.

John's face softened and he scooted over, ignoring Alexander's glare.

"Sit beside me." John said, patting the spot. Thomas gave him a tiny smile and climb in beside him. Both ignored Alexander's betrayed look.

Thomas cuddled into John's side and breathed in his scent, feeling all his tension from earlier fade away.

They both ignored Alexander when he pouted.


	187. Baking [Burrington]

"George," Aaron said patiently. "The recipe called for only a teaspoon of salt."

George froze and nearly dropped the salt he held. "W-what?" He stammered.

Aaron gave him a sweet smile. "Look," he said, pointing to his phone. "One teaspoon."

George's eyes widened. "Oh god!" He said, looking at the bowl with horror. "I'm sorry Aaron. I've ruined them."

He felt his face flush with shame. It was such a ridiculous mistake. How had he not noticed?

"Honey, it's fine." Aaron said, placing a small hand in his shoulder. "It's not that big of a deal."

"But Aaron!" George protested. "They're all ruined. I should have double-checked that I did it right."

Aaron giggled and pecked him on the cheek.

"It's fine babe," he said. "You put two teaspoons in, that means we just have to double the recipe. Not that big of a deal."

George's brain short-circuited and he blinked before his face heated up with embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah."

Aaron laughed and gave him another kiss before going to grab the sugar.


	188. Pregnant [Mullette]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [GiLoMSwageyRapQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiLoMSwageyRapQueen/pseuds/GiLoMSwageyRapQueen)

Lafayette shifted as he stared at the positive pregnancy test. He gnawed on his lip, anxiety filling him. How was he supposed to tell Hercules? Where they even ready for a baby?

"Laf, I'm home." Hercules called and it was followed by a door shutting.

Lafayette pursed his lips before standing up and walking out to great his lover.

"Hello Hercules." He said and kissed him. Hercules smiled into it and pulled away.

"You alright?" Hercules asked, frowning. Lafayette smiled a bit nervously. He wasn't exactly surprised that Hercules had noticed his anxiety. No matter how much he tried to hide it, Hercules always saw it.

"I..." he pursed his lips before letting pit a shaky breath. "I'm pregnant."

Hercules blinked. Lafayette could see the gears turning in his head and he waited with baited breath for his reaction.

He watched with wide eyes as Hercules' expression turned to one of pure joy.

"We're gonna be parents!" He shouted with joy.

Lafayette laughed, a couple years of happiness slipping past.

"Yeah Herc, yeah." He said. "We're gonna have a child."


	189. Bad Night [Lams]

John woke to a whimper. He blinked the drowsiness away from his eyes and yawned, frowning when he heard another whimper. He looked to his side and his gaze softened when he saw his husband clutching his pillow, brow furrowed with stress and fear.

"Hey, Alex." He murmured, gently shaking him. A tiny cry escaped his husband's lips and John shook him harder.

"Wake up babe, it's just a bad dream."

Suddenly, Alexander's eyes snapped open and he scrambled out of bed with a gasp.

John blinked. "Alexander, are you alright?"

He waited, watching as Alexander looked around wildly, eyes filled with panic. When he realized he was not in the hurricane anymore, he relaxed and crept back into bed.

John immediately wrapped him in his arms and hugged him close.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, burying his face in John's chest.

"It's okay Alex." He murmured, pressing kisses on his head. "Get some rest alright? Tomorrow, we'll schedule another appointment with your therapist."

Alexander tensed slightly before relaxing. "Okay." He whispered.

John kissed his head again. They fell asleep like that, Alexander safely wrapped up in John's arms.


	190. Comeback [OT7]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [GiLoMSwageyRapQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiLoMSwageyRapQueen/pseuds/GiLoMSwageyRapQueen)

Aaron held Alexander's hand tightly as they walked down the street. They were on their way to meet with the rest of their lovers.

"Say to Molly in Hell!" A bystander shouted, pointedly glaring at their joined hands.

"Why would Molly be in Hell? She's just a dog!" Alexander yelled back.

The bystander blinked and stared at Alexander blankly.

Aaron giggled and pecked Alexander's cheek.

"Come on love," he murmured. He could tell Alexander was gearing up for an argument. "We can't be late."

Alexander relaxed slightly.

They ignored the obviously homophobic person and continued on their way to the cafe they were meeting everyone at.

"Aaron! Alex, over here!"

Aaron and Alexander grinned at the sight of their  boyfriend John waving to them with a bright grin.

"Hello." Aaron said, sliding in the bench and cuddling close to Thomas.

"Morning love." Thomas said, kissing the top of his head.

James reached over and squeezed his hand in greeting while Lafayette blew exaggerated kisses. Hercules nodded to him while John gave him a bright grin.

"Say," Hercules said, looking over at Alexander. "Whats got you in a pissy mood?"

Alexander scowled. "Jsut another homophobic asshole."

"You should've seen his comeback though." Aaron said. "It was actually quite good."

Thomas gasped dramatically. "Alexander? Having a good comeback? Never thought I'd see the day."

Alexander pouted at him and stuck his tongue out.

"So, what was the comeback?" Lafayette asked.

Aaron smiled. "The person said: 'Say hi to Molly in Hell' and Alexander said: 'Why would Molly be in Hell? She's just a dog'. The person's expression was pretty hilarious."

Aaron giggled while John snorted.

"That actually wasn't terrible. Good job Alex." He said, slapping Alexander on the back.

"Can't believe he actually thought of that on the fly." Thomas said shaking his head in disbelief.

While his partners praise the comeback, Alexander wisely kept it to himself that he'd read the same comeback in a book.


	191. Autism [Jamilton]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [FallenShadow950](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenShadow950/pseuds/FallenShadow950)
> 
> I have never written a character with autism before. I did do research, but if I have made a mistake, misportrayed, or wrote something offensive, please let me know and tell me how I can fix it. I have only met one person who was diagnosed with austim and I didn't talk to him for very long. (We were only around each other for maybe twenty minutes.)

Alexander shifted uncomfortably, fiddling with his sleeves. He pursed his lips and tried to focus on the sound of the TV, but found he couldn't. He was too hyperaware of all the people in the room. Every brush against him made him tense, every too loud noise made him flinch, every time someone looked at him he tried to hide away.

His fiddling grew and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jefferson glanced at him with slight concern.

He resisted the urge to glare, instead focus on his feet and began to rock back and forth gently.

"Hey Hamilton,"

Alexander flinched and his grip on his sleeves tightened. "What?" He barely managed to grit out.

"Do you want to go get some air?" He said. Alexander stayed silent before nodding slightly.

Jefferson nodded back and offered his hand, which Alexander grabbed without thinking.

He allowed Jefferson to lead him away and as soon as they were outside, he took a deep breath.

He noticed he was still clutching Jefferson's hand and immediately tried to let go, but Jefferson held it out.

"You can fiddle with my fingers." He said softly.

"What?" Alexander said.

"It helps me." Jefferson said bluntly.

Alexander swallowed before grabbing his hand and began to fiddle with his long fingers.

Eventually, he felt his tension melt away and he let out a small breath.

He pursed his lips as he stared down at Jefferson's hand, tanned against his paler skin.

He entwined their fingers and didn't let go for the rest of the evening.


	192. His Everything [Kingbury]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [FallenShadow950](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenShadow950/pseuds/FallenShadow950)

"Georgie!" Samuel called, smiling when he heard his lover's footsteps cone up the stairs.

"Yes, baby?" George asked, entering the bathroom.

"I wanna take a bath." Samuel said.

George smiled and walked over. "You want me to wash you?"

Samuel nodded, blinking his eyes innocently.

George gave him another kind smile before crouching and taking Samuel's socks off. He then worked on his belt, removing it.

"Raise your arms." George ordered softly. Samuel did as told and George took his shirt off.

He then gently nudged Samuel to his feet and removed his pants and underwear. He then started filling the bath with warm water.

Once the water was ready, he picked Samuel and put him in the water and grabbed a wash cloth. Every time Samuel wanted a bath they would do this. In fact, Samuel relied on George for most things. His boyfriend chose his outfits, he hand-fed him, and helped him bath.

While it might be weird to others, they both adored it. Samuel liked to be taken care of, and George liked to take care of people.

It was different, and it took months of communication, but what they had now was perfect. They wouldn't trade it for anything else.


	193. Abused [Sulip]

Philip tapped his pencil against his desk as studied his drawing. It was a drawing of one of his classmates, Susan. He looked back at her, frowning when he saw her angry scowl.

"Susan," he said. "Could you pleased smile? I don't think I'm supposed to draw you scowling."

That only made her scowl deepen. "Fuck off Philip and just draw me." She snapped.

He frowned, but decided it best not to argue. He carefully sketched her body and he couldn't help but notice a bruise peeking out from under her sleeve as well as the neck of collar.

He gnawed his lip, but considering how aggressive Susan could get, he decided to keep quiet.

A week later, Susan came to school with a black eye. Philip was concerned, but still kept quiet. When Susan's friend asked how she got the black eye, she replied that she got in an accident.

Philip pretended not to hear how her voice wavered.

Two days later, there was a loud knock on his door. He went and opened the door, and was shocked to see a crying Susan at his door, clutching her arm to his chest protectively.

"S-Susan?" He stammered.

She let out a sob and looked at him desperately. "My mom..." She said . "You have to help my mom!"

"What's going on?" Philip asked. "Whats wrong with your mom?"

"H-he..." she cut herself off with another cry and she wiped her eyes. "He wouldn't stop. I don't- He just kept- he just wouldn't stop hitting her. Please," more tears fell and she trembled. "He's gonna kill her!"

"Mom, dad!" Philip shouted and his parents appeared a moment later.

"Pip, what's going on?" His father asked, eyes widening when he saw Susan.

"Sweetheart," his mother said, approaching Susan slowly. "Whats going on? Are you alright?"

"My mom-" a strangled sob escaped her.

"She said that a man was hitting her mom and wouldn't stop." Philip said.

"Philip, go call 911." His father ordered.

"But dad-"

"Go!"

Philip rushed off and quickly dialed 911.

"What's your address sweetie?" His mother said, trying to sooth his sobbing classmate.

"1779." Susan managed to stammer out. Philip relayed that to the operator on the phone.

"Police are on their way." Philip said, noticing that his parents had managed to coax Susan inside.

"Your mother will be fine Susan." His mother said soothingly. "The police are on their way."

Susan sniffled and Philip felt guilt consume him when he remember how he'd noticed all the bruises on her body, but said nothing.

That night, he slept, thinking about what he could've done differently and how he could've prevented Susan's trauma.

He didn't get much sleep that night.


	194. Cheating [Hamreynolds/Marliza]

Alexander stood in the corner of his room, silent as he watched his wife read the ninety-five paged pamphlet he wrote and published. His gaze was blank, revealing nothing while his wife's was one of mild frustration and maybe anger.

"I want a divorce." She said quietly.

Alexander blinked. That wasn't the response he'd been expecting. He thought there would more screaming, shouting and anger.

"Okay." He said blankly. It wasn't like he was opposed to a divorce. They were forced into this marriage, and he would much rather marry the man he loved.

It took months, but eventually they finalized their divorce. Alexander got to be with the one he loved, James Reynolds, while his ex-wife Eliza got together with James' ex-wife Maria.

They ended up on talking terms, even inviting the opposite couple to each other's wedding.

It was a strange, yet interesting world.


	195. Hanahanki Disease [Lams]

John watched as Alexander chatted away with a man and tried to swallow behind the building petals in his throat.

He couldn't hold back a cough, and his hand quickly flying to his mouth and capturing the petals that managed to slip out.

He crushed them and dropped them to the flower.

"John!" Alexander said and John's eyes immediately fell to his linked hands with the man.

"What's up?" He asked, the pressure in his lungs building.

"This is Aaron." Alexander said, gesturing to the man. John felt his heart flutter at the sight of Alexander's wide grin.

His dropped at his next words though.

"He's my boyfriend."

"I..." John stammered. "I didn't know you were dating again."

Alexander grinned, looking sheepish. Alexander never looked sheepish.

"I know but..." John felt sick to his stomach when Alexander directed a lovesick smile in Aaron's direction, which he returned. "When I saw Aaron, I just knew, yah know?"

Aaron flushed and ducked his head, quickly stealing a kiss on the cheek. Jealous burned through him, white and hot. He wanted to be the one who kissed Alexander. He wanted that lovesick gaze to be directed at him.

"R-right." John said weakly. He inhaled loudly, feeling the petals rise at an alarming rate and tried to subtly cough into his hand.

"We've gotta head out." Alexander said. "But I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure thing Alexander." John said, trying his best to pull off a smirk. "We've got a lot of catching up to apparently."

Alexander laughed before walking away hand-in-hand with Aaron.

Once they were out of sight, John put his head down in the table and tried desperately to control his breathing. He took in large, gasping breaths, but soon found they he couldn't get air into his lungs, not matter how hard he cough.

His hands scrambled to his chest as he gaped for breath. Petals tainted with spit and blood fell from his mouth and to the floor.

His vision started to fill with black spots and John's last thought before he lost consciousness was: 'I love you Alex.'


	196. Memories [Poly Hamilton]

Alexander groaned and blinked slowly, squinting his eyes when they were assaulted by bright white.

"Wha...?" He gurgled.

"Alexander!"

He turned his head and stared blankly at a young man with a shaves head who was looking at him with concerned eyes.

The man suddenly let out a cry and hugged him tightly. Alexander stiffened, eyes wide with shock and confusion.

"What- what's going on?" He stammered.

"T-there was a car crash a-and-" the man said, but he kept tripping over his words.

"W-who are you?" Alexander asked and he felt guilt settle in his stomach when he saw the man's face drop.

"Y-you don't... don't remember?" He asked.

Alexander slowly shook his head and pursed his lips when the man muffled a sob with his hand.

"Aaron? What's going on?" Three men walked in, each carrying some food.

A man with lots of freckles grinned as soon as his eyes lay on Alexander.

"Alex!" He said, rushing over to him. "You're awake!"

"I..." his mouth went dry when he saw how happy all three men looked.

"He doesn't remember." The first man, Aaron, whispered.

"Huh?" A man with stupidly large muscles said.

"He has amnesia." Aaron muttered.

A man with his hair in a bun blinked before looking at Alexander. "Do you remember anything Alexandre?" He asked, voice heavy with a French accent.

"J-just my name." Alexander answered.

"Well, we're your boyfriends Alexander." The man with the muscles said. "My name is Hercules, this Lafayette," he gestured to the man with the accent. "And this is John." He pointed to freckles. "And Aaron."

Alexander gave an awkward wave before setting his hand back down and looking at his lap.

"Aaron, could you go get the doctor?" John asked gently. Aaron nodded and quickly left the room.

Aaron returned a few moments later, doctor in tow. Alexander tried his best not to squirm as the doctor ran some tests.

"It seems Alexander has temporary amnesia. Thankfully, the hit to his head wasn't too severe, so it his memories should return within a few days." The doctor said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Hercules asked. The doctor shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." He said. "All you can do is wait for everything to return."

"Okay. Thank you." Hercules said. Alexander watched as Lafayette walked over to Aaron and held him close.

"No problem. Visiting hours are almost over, you've only got about twenty minutes left." The doctor said before taking his leave.

"See Aaron?" Lafayette murmured. "It's not that bad."

"I know." Aaron whispered. "It's just been a long week."

Lafayette kissed his forehead.

"We should probably get going." John said. "We'll come back tomorrow with some food, okay Alex?"

Alexander nodded. "Yeah, sure."

He couldn't stop the giddy feeling from bubbling up when all four men kissed him on the forehead or cheek before leaving.


	197. Proposal [Pheacker]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

"W-will you marry me?"

Philip's brain was so scrambled that he took a moment to understand what the question was.

"W-what?" He stammered out before gasping when George hit that spot inside him. "Oh god," he moaned, clutching his partner's back.

"Marry me." George whispered against his lips, thrusting his hips forward to accent his question.

"George!" Philip cried, biting his shoulder as he shook through his orgasm. He whined and whimpered when George kept thrusting, chasing his own pleasure, before cumming a moment later.

He rolled off him and wrapped him in his strong, sweaty arms. Philip felt him pant lightly against his hair and sighed with content.

"So?" George asked softly into his hair after a moment of peaceful silence and bliss.

"Huh?" Philip mumbled, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Will you marry me?" George asked, tracing small circles on his hand.

Philip blinked drowsily before his eyes suddenly shot open and he scrambled into a sitting position.

"I-I, what?" He shrieked.

"Marry me," George repeated.

"You can't just ask me a question like that after fucking me!" Philip cried.

"During, actually." George muttered.

Philip stated at him, mouth wide open before slamming it shut. He crawled over to George and snuggled into him.

"Were you serious?" He asked, kissing his collarbone. George sighed with obvious content before wrapping his arms around Philip's back.

"Yeah," he murmured. "But it's okay if you don't wanna yet-"

Philip shook his head and cut him off with a kiss. "Nope, you don't get to back out now."

George stared at him with wide eyes. "Was that... a yes?"

Philip giggled at the hopefullness in his eyes and couldn't resist kissing him again.

"Yes, dummy. It was a yes." He said.

George grinned before suddenly knocking Philip back onto the bes and straddling him.

"How 'bout round two? In celebration." He said.

Philip grinned back before tugging him into a deep kiss.


	198. Werewolf [Marliza]

Eliza sighed as she entered the school. Maria trotted after her, her ears perked up with excitement.

"Just stay hidden, alright?" Eliza said and Maria nodded,  bright grin on her face.

"Okay Eliza." She chipped.

Eliza rolled her eyes and walked to her classroom, head hunkered down.

When she entered the classroom, she was surprised that the other kids didn't glare at her. In fact, they hardly spared her a glance.

With a frown, she took her seat and prepared her class. She ignored how her bag squirmed when Maria peeked out, in her baby wolf form.

After school, Eliza rushed out as soon as the bell rang. Maria was swift to follow, tail twitching with worry.

"Eliza?" She started, but was interrupted.

"What did you do?" Eliza demanded with narrow eyes as she stared at Thomas Jefferson.

Thomas shrugged and looked away on obvious discomfort.

"I told 'em to leave you alone." He said, running a hand through his fluffy hair.

Eliza stared at him before scoffing slightly and turning to walk away. Maria sent him a thankful grin before rushing after Eliza.

"You okay Eliza?" She asked once she caught up.

"'M fine." She grumbled, ignoring how cute Maria looked with perked up ears and her stupid bright eyes. Maria smiled and Eliza scowled when her heart fluttered.


	199. I Still Love You [Hamburr]

"You are the one who broke my life. And the worst thing is, I still love you." Aaron said, staring at Hamilton with tear filled eyes.

"Aaron..." Hamilton whispered. Aaron let out a bitter laugh.

"Don't call me that Hamilton." He snarled. "You lost that right."

Hamilton flinched. "I never meant to hurt you..." He mumbled, staring down at his feet.

"And yet you did. Because you have zero fucking control." Aaron snapped. "I can't believe I trusted you. I gave you fucking everything you bastard! I gave you my heart!"

Hamilton stumbled back when Aaron threw the pile of papers at him. The words the The Jefferson Pamphlet stared back at him, mocking him.

"Get out." Aaron said, voice cold.

"Aaron, babe, please!"

"Out!" Aaron screamed. "I don't want to see you ever again!"

"Aaron!" Hamilton nearly cried out when when his husband shoved him out the door. He fell to the ground and could only watch helplessly as Aaron slammed the door in his face.


	200. Pride [Poly Hamilton]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter and honestly, I can't believe it. Thank you all so much for reading and coming along for the ride that this book was! I'm thankful for every kudo and comment. It kept this book going and encouraged me to write more. I hope y'all enjoy Hamilton Prompts II!

"You ready to go Aaron?" John asked, peeking into the room where Aaron was.

"Yeah." Aaron said, walking out with his pale blue, pink and white shirt. John grinned at him and kissed him sweetly.

"You looked lovely." He murmured. "You've got your binder on?"

Aaron nodded and kissed his cheek. "Yup!" He smiled. "You want me to paint the pride flag on your cheeks?"

"That would be awesome."

They walked over to the bathroom and shuffled in where Lafayette was doing his hair and makeup.

"Hello." He said in greeting when he spotted his two boyfriends. Aaron smiled a bit shyly while John gave him a grin and wave.

Aaron walked over and took out his face paint and started to carefully draw the lines of the pride flag into his boyfriend's face.

"Everyone ready to go?" Hercules asked, peeking his head in the door. "Alex is practically vibrating with anticipation."

"Almost." Aaron said softly, smiling when he realized the flags looked perfect. "Okay, all done John."

"Thanks love." He said. He looked in the mirror and grin. "Sweet."

All four of them went downstairs where Alexander was waiting, decked out in all the colors of the bisexual flag as well as the pride flag.

"Finally!" He groaned when he saw them all. "Took you long enough."

Hercules rolled his eyes. "You're just inpatient."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go!" Alexander said, grabbing his boyfriends hands and dragging them out the door.

The drive to the Pride Parade was short and Aaron was in awe as soon as he saw all the people that crowded the streets.

His eyes practically sparkled when he saw the people wearing the same colors he was. He smiled and grabbed Hercules' hand.

Hercules smiled and kissed him on the head. "You good?"

Aaron nodded and tucked his head into his boyfriend's neck.

"Yeah," he murmured. "I'm just really happy that there are other people like me."

Alexander smiled. "You're not alone Aaron. You never have been and never will be."

Aaron refused to admit that tears had built in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my Tumblr [hamburrfangirl](https://hamburrfangirl.tumblr.com/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Love Story That Is Waay Better Than Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943591) by [GiLoMSwageyRapQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiLoMSwageyRapQueen/pseuds/GiLoMSwageyRapQueen)
  * [I Saved Every Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066341) by [A_Violet_Lamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Violet_Lamp/pseuds/A_Violet_Lamp)




End file.
